For her Brittana was Always Endgame
by whoyouare
Summary: HEYA FIC. Heather is tired of answering the same questions over and over again. Who does she want Brittany to end up? The answer is always Artie but that's who Taylor, her mother and her manager want her to end up with. She just wants Naya.
1. The Day I Fell In Love

**For Me Brittana is Endgame.**

A/N

First attempt at a fic, so don't be too harsh. Any constructive criticism is very welcome.

HEYA Fic ,not Brittana.

After reading so many fics where its Naya trying to get Heather, I thought it would be interesting to have one from Heather's point of view. Especially to why she supports Bartie, or at least pretends to.

Extended Summary: HEYA FIC. Heather is tired of answering the same questions over and over again. Who does she want Brittany to end up? The answer is always Artie but

that's who Taylor, her publicist and her manager want her to end up with. She just wants Naya and the less time she stays with her, the less time she has to hurt and long for the girl she thinks she can never have.

Arriving back from yet another interview Heather collapsed in her sofa, exhausted. Her body sunk slowly, the sofa moulding to her shape as she felt her muscles relax. Season 3 was beginning soon and all the cast were being overworked, having to shoot episodes as well as get the hype up ,for what was supposed to be the best season yet.

Every interview was the same, they asked her who she wanted to be on the show, what was going to happen, her ideal storyline, her favourite part about going on tour and for any backstage gossip. Normally she was happy to answer, being around the fans and journalists humbled her, knowing she could have easily never been a part of it, but today was different. Maybe it was all starting to get to her, the questions. She didn't know how much longer she could carry on.

The lying, to Taylor, to her mother, to the cast and to Naya. Naya, that was were her problems always started. The truth was that she was in love with her best friend, the last two years had been better than any of the five with Taylor. The way Naya described it was perfect. 'God has laid a hand', Heather hadn't know what it was from the beginning, she thought that they were just going to be really good friends but after Mark's season one cast party she knew that it wasn't that. It was love at first sight.

*FLASHBACK*

It was a Wednesday night in 2009. Ryan had given them the rest of the week off, after a very successful first episode. Though Heather hadn't actually appeared in the first episode she was invited as a member of the cast. Heather arranged to car share with Naya as they both lived in the same neighborhood. Arriving at the house a bit early, she called Naya before ringing the doorbell.

"Hey"

"Hey, where are you"

"I'm just outside, I can wait if your no-

"No its fine, there's a key under the mat, come up I'm almost ready".

"Okay, see you soon"

"Bye"

Heather walked up to the and slipped her hand slowly under the mat. The key was right where Naya said it would be. She would probably have to move that if the show took off like it was meant too. Stepping inside Heather took a quick look around, trying to take everything and anything in. Though they had quickly become close friends neither had been to each other's houses before.

From the entrance, Heather stepped into the living room. The room was open plan with a kitchen to the left and two bedrooms to the right. Though the house was new, it had been tastefully decorated with cream walls and different furniture and artwork. A light grey fabric sofa was in the middle with two matching armchairs cornering either side and a large television was in front. The kitchen had a large black, marble countertop with a expensive looking fridge, cooker and dishwasher. Heather called out, not wanting to disturb the Latina but just let her know she was there.

"Naya, I'm here"

"One second I'm just getting my make-up on"

"Its fine, I'm early. I really like your apartment.

"Thanks, I moved in like a month ago when I got Glee, before I was just rooming with an old friend from school."

"Its lucky Glee is looking like its gonna be successful then"

"Yeah, are you excited for tonight, first cast party"

"I don't know, I don't really feel part of the cast yet. I mean not until I'm actually in an episode. I'm not sure I'll fit in.

"Heather, you're as much as part of the cast as anyone. Just wait for the fans to see you dance, you'll be their favourite character from the first move and don't worry about tonight. You've met Chris and Jenna and everyone else is really nice. And you've got me. I promise not to leave your side, unless you want me to"

"Of course I won't want yo-"

That was when Naya finally exited the room. She wasn't dressed in anything special. Her outfit consisted of figure-hugging black skinny jeans with a white vest top and black blazer. Yet to Heather she was looking at the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

"What, do I look that bad... I can change if-

"No, you look beautiful.. I mean you look nice."

"Thank you, you look nice to. Now lets go, we don't want all the good alcohol gone.

You followed right behind. Not knowing how you were going to contain yourself for an entire evening.


	2. Party

A/N

Thank you for reading. Special mention to ggbonzz and loopylacey. First reviewer and first to put an alert on the story. It was amazing to see how many people read the story. Please review, even if its just a 'well done' or 'that was terrible'. As long I see that people are still reading I'll keep writing.

Enjoy!

*STILL FLASHBACK*

Heather could hear the music pulsating from outside the house. She walked in next to Naya, making sure not to lose her, as Mark seemed to have invited a lot more than the main cast. She noticed some of the back-up dancers who played cheerleaders, as well as a couple of extras. Naya led them across the room to the kitchen, this was where the alcohol was being kept. Two girls who Heather recognised stood behind the counter, mixing their own drinks. They both looked up greeting Naya and sending Heather a polite nod.

"Hey Naya", they said in unison. Naya replied before quickly turning and looking at Heather.

"Guys, this is Heather. Heather, this is Dianna Agron and Lea Michele. Dianna, Heather will make up the third member of our little trinity."

"Nice to meet you Heather, Naya's been telling me a lot about you. Is it true you danced with Beyonce. You'll have to show us some dance moves later"

Heather saw Naya blush slightly as Dianna spoke, not realising that she herself let out a little smile as the mention of Naya speaking about her.

"Yes, about a two years ago. It's nice to meet you too and you Lea. Congratulations on the promo, I watched a bit with Naya and you both were amazing."

"Thank you", Heather turned her head as Lea spoke for the first time, "But I'm sure we'll be congratulating you this time next week".

"I hope so, its a bit weird thinking people will be watching me on TV though, before I was always in the background"

"You'll get used to it. Do you want me to introduce you to the cast, I not sure we'll find Mark with all these dancers around, but the others should be here somewhere."

"Sure, if that's okay with you Naya."

"Of course, I'll catch up with you in a minute".

"Okay," she said a Lea dragged her into the crowd.

Dianna and Naya were left alone both trying to think of something to fill the awkward silence.

"She's really nice" Dianna remarked to Naya before turning back to watch Lea, she was trying to avoid being trampled on by the dancers in the middle.

"Yeah, from the beginning I knew I'd like her. She's modest now but wait until you see her dance. Its pretty amazing. All I've seen is videos, but even those."

"You've spent a lot of time with her?

"Yeah, Ryan wanted us to be comfortable with each other ,since most of our scenes will be together"

"Is that the only reason"

"Well yeah, I mean, now we're actually friends I like spending time with her"

Meanwhile Lea was dragging Heather around introducing her to everybody and anybody.

"This is Gary, he played footballer 7 in the scene with Finn."

"Okay, nice to meet you Gary"

Before she could continue she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. The slight touch sent a shock down her spine and she quickly turned around. She saw Naya's face and instantly relaxed.

"Hey, Lea was just introducing me to Gary"

"Who?"

"He played footballer 7, you know, in the scene with Finn"

"Oh Gary, nice to see you again. Heather can I borrow you for a minute, I promised Dianna you would dance."

"Of course, nice to meet you Gary"

Naya led Heather away from the slack-jawed giant and almost turned back and slapped the man, as he checked out Heather's arse. Heather felt Naya tense around her and so quickly led her friend onto the edge of the dance floor.

"Thanks for that, but we don't have to dance if you don't want to."

"No I do, I really want to see you dance, for real at least."

"In real life? Wait did you watch me on youtub-"

"Come on, let's dance"

Naya quickly hurried Heather to the dance floor. As she slotted them between the mesh of bodies, Heather felt Naya's breath warm the skin near the neck. The feeling sent an electric shock down her body but before she could over-think it she felt the music take over her body.

The familiar feeling of the beat pulsating through her took her mind off Naya, as her hips started to move in time to the music.

She could feel the space around widening as the rest of the cast turned to look at her. She was used to this, she knew she was good but the next feeling was different. Normally she was alone of the dance floor but this time it was different.

END FLASHBACK (for now)

Heather remembered that night as if it was yesterday. The simplicity of that evening, if they even thought of having an evening like that now Ryan would probably blow a gasket. Now they were confined to small parties in each other's apartments. And if Heather was even photographed with Naya, Taylor would have a fit. Yelling that she should be spending more time with him (even if he was across country), she was too close with Naya, she was never with any other cast mates. Heather just wished for that day again. And the night that followed.


	3. Never Have I Ever  Kissed a Girl?

The heat of another body pressed against Heather as her and another body moved in synch.

The music kept going and the the two dancers continued to move in time. The dance wasn't complex but to Heather it felt right.

After a minute her curiosity took over. She flipped her body round to face her partner and was met was a set of large brown orbs. She was drawn in for a moment before continuing with her movement. The girls danced up against each other, adding spins and dips. Naya pulling back a couple times just to watch Heather dance.

Before long the crowd had parted and the girls continued, alone in their own little world. The music became faster and so did Heather's hips as she moved up against Naya. Naya put her hands in Heather's hair, pulling them closer together. After a quick look into Naya's eyes, Heather quickly spun Naya around.

With Heather facing away from her, Naya wrapped her arms around Heather's waist. Feeling the embrace, Heather leaned back, slowly swaying in time with the music. As if there dancing controlled the songs, the next track slowed down with them.

Naya could feel Heather's chest rise up and down as they finally were able to catch their breath.

She could see the sweat gleaning on both of their bodies. And soon she realized the close proximity of their bodies. Naya pulled away sending Heather a quick smile before excusing herself to go to the restroom.

Heather moved off the dance floor and collapsed against the nearest available wall.

Normally she didn't get this tired dancing but normally she wasn't grinding up against the sexiest woman she knew. She knew the heavy breathing wasn't only from dancing but before she could look for Naya again she heard a knock on the door next to her. Opening it she saw two police officers and an old man behind them.

"Excuse me miss, is this your residence.

"Um, no. It's my ... It's Mark's house.

"Do you know where Mark is"

"Why?"

"We've go a complaint about the noise and we have to end the party"

"Okay, I'll go find him"

She turned around and scanned the room, realising Mark was probably in the back with one of dancers she looked for Naya instead. Calling out to the Latina standing across the room Naya turned and walked straight over.

"Is everything alright HeMo?"

Temporarily distracted by the cute nickname Naya just gave her, she forget to talk.

"Heather?"

"Oh, the police say we have to send everybody home because of the noise"

"Okay, I'll find Mark"

"Won't he be in the back with one of the dancers?"

"Probably, we'll just have to do it then"

Turning to tell the officers that everything was sorted now she was startled by a large scream.

"EVERYBODY OUT"

Surprisingly this was all it took. Well maybe not so surprising, Naya was a bit like her character in the sense she was very intimidating, despite her small frame.

As the wave of people exited, Naya walked to what Heather assumed was Mark's bedroom.

Banging on the door she shouted "Mark you need to send your new dancer friend home. Police have shut the party down. It's just Heather, Lea, Dianna,Cory, Chris, Amber, Jenna, Kevin and I left"

After a few minutes a slight bedraggled girl ran out followed by a mohawked man with his crotch undone.

"Thanks guys." he said "guess it's just us left. Probably best, this was meant to be a cast party"

"Don't pretend you don't love the dancers" Naya retorted.

"Not as much as I love you, of course" he replied.

Heather wasn't sure what the slight twinge in her chest was as he said that. Was she jealous of Mark. Of course not, she was straight. And with Taylor, her boyfriend of five years. Yet she still half walked, half ran over to Naya, eager to feel her touch again.

"Are we going to go"

"No, I mean unless you want to. I mean Mark's probably right about one thing. We should spend some time as a cast. Off set."

"And we have a lot of alcohol to get through" Mark imputed.

"No I'm happy to stay _[really I just didn't want this night with Naya to end]_, where's everybody else?"

"I just spoke to Amber, Kevin and Jenna, there in the kitchen and I saw Cory and Chris talking in the living room. Not sure where Lea and Dianna are though."

"I'll go look in the other rooms, can you get the others together here. If we're going to stay I might as well meet everybody properly"

"Sure Heather"

Heather walked around towards the corridor in the back, Realising she didn't know where she was going, Heather just opened each door, calling Lea and Dianna's name into each room. After checking all the bedrooms she was about to walk back to tell Naya they must have left but before she could turn back she heard a low, soft moan coming from the bathroom. She tiptoed silently over to the door before carefully placing her ear up against it. There was definitely two voices coming from inside, though their mouths weren't being used for talking.

Heather ran away quickly, feeling awkward and guilty just being anywhere near the door.

The rest of the cast gave her a weird look as ran into the living room and through herself down on the sofa next to Naya. Mark interrupted the silence as he came into the room holding shot glasses and a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequilla.

"Okay, best way to break the ice is to get to know each other and to do that properly there is only one option. Drinking games. First game, Never have I ever. Everybody grab and shot glass and fill it up with either vodka or tequilla."

"Can we play."

Everybody turned as a slight disheveled Lea walked in with Dianna in tow.

"Sure the more the merrier," Mark replied.

Soon everybody was in a kind of circle with a shot glass full of alcohol.

"Me first," Naya shouted. "Never have I ever made out with a boyfriend's/girlfriend's mum or dad"

Mark was the only one to take a shot.

"That's not fair, you knew i had done that"

"Stop whining and have your go"

"Never have I ever pretended to be able to speak Spanish"

This time it was Naya complaining but Mark just called her a hypocrite.

To stop an argument, Heather started the next one.

"Never have I ever been in an aired episode of a TV show"

Everybody else in the room groaned and took their shot. After an hour, both bottles were finished and everybody felt significantly more drunk. They had found out a list of children's shows the rest of cast had been on before immediately searching on YouTube. Naya winning the cuteness category. That Mark would be happy to date a fan and that Kevin was in a boy band called NLT.

"Okay that's the second bottle empty, you know what we can do with an empty bottle" Mark suggested.

"No, I refuse to kiss you Mark." Cory shouted back.

"Right because I really want to kiss you."

"I wouldn't mind," Chris added, lightening the mood."

"Spin the bottle it is."

Hearing this Heather perked up a bit. She didn't know why she wanted to kiss Naya so badly at this moment, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe not.

By the time nearly everybody had passed out, ridiculously drunk, Heather had managed to kiss Mark, Cory, Kevin and Jenna but not Naya. With just Naya, Mark and her left the game was called to an end.

"Guess the game's oveeer. That was soooo much fun Mark. Love you!" Heather shepherded Naya to the back bedroom to get their coats.

"Thanks Mark, I'll call a cab and get Naya home."

"Yeah see you at work tomorrow, that's if I manage to get out of bed."

"I don't envy you, hate to have your hangover in the morning."

Heather carried Naya into the cab that was waiting outside. The smaller girl wrapped tightly in her arms. By the time they got back to the house, Naya had woken up a bit. She was resting her head in the crook of Heather's neck and Heather liked the way it fit so perfectly. As if Naya was the last piece of the puzzle to complete her.

They walked slowly to the door, Heather making sure Naya didn't fall into a plant pot. She reached under the mat again and opened up the door. Thanking Naya for not having any stairs she helped Naya to her bedroom before saying goodbye.

"Bye Nay, I'll see you tomorrow"

She made it to the door before Naya called out after her.

"Heather, come back a sec."

"What Naya?"

"I'm no sure I can get these jeans off, I think I'll vomit if I look down, can you help me?"

Heather wasn't sure if she could control her hands round Naya's lower half but she found her legs take over and walk towards the bed. Naya lay down as Heather went to undo the buttons on the overly tight jeans. She fiddled for a second before they can undone.

"Do your jeans have to be so tight."

"They make my butt look nice," Naya replied as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They do," Heather didn't realise she was saying it out loud until the words came out of her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Heather slid the bottoms slowly of the Latina's long tanned legs. Taking them in slowly, while making sure Naya couldn't see her leering. When they were finally off, Heather took a deep breath trying to stop herself jumping the half dressed girl in front of her.

"Hemo."

"Yeah."

"If you have time could you pass me some tracksuit bottoms from the bottom drawer."

"The time from what," Heather replied confused.

"From staring at my ass."

"I wasn't-"

"Its fine, It's nice to look at."

"But I wasn't."

"Sure."

Heather turned quickly to get the tracksuit bottoms from the drawer, knowing her face was probably bright red. She chucked the bottoms over before sitting on the bed making sure Naya didn't fall off the bed as she put them on.

"Nay"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for taking me, I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, me to. Especially the dancing."

Heather could feel her face go red again. She looked directly at Naya, staring directly into the large, brown orbs she always felt like she could fall into.

Before she could react Naya had leant forward and placed a soft kiss against her lips. With just the touch of Naya's hand against her back causing shivers this kiss was something else. The cliche of fireworks and sparks flying felt a lot less cliche to Heather right now and she didn't realise herself leaning back in for another. The two pairs of lips crashed back together, fitting perfectly. Naya's tongue ran slowly across Heather's lips, requesting entrance, which Heather gave.

The pants which had just been put on where quickly taken off as Naya pushed Heather back and straddled her on the bed. The intensity quickly became faster as Heather's pants were taken off as well.

They leaned back taking in each others beauty. Just before Naya leant into kiss Heather again Heather took a deep breath and smelt something. It was the smell of alcohol on Naya's breath.

Heather realised that the women on top of her was drunk and if she ever wanted anything to happen it couldn't like this. Heather knew that of she woke up and Naya blamed it on the alcohol she wouldn't be able to carry on. With glee, with her friendship, maybe with her whole career because this would mean the girl she knew she now loved, wouldn't love her back. So she pulled away.

"Naya, I can't do this."

"Why?"

"ummm Taylor. Yeah Taylor, I have a boyfriend, I can't do this to him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry for kissing you, when you kissed me back I thought you wanted to. [_I did, I really do}. _I guess we must be really drunk.

[_I broke inside a bit hearing those words but knew it could have been a lot worst]_ "I am, but not nearly as youI'm going to go then.

"Wait, you don't have to. It's dark, I don't want you to walk home this late. It doesn't have to be awkward, I promise not to molest you in the night."

"Ok [_I probably replied way to quickly but any time with Naya, even sleeping, was amazing]_

Naya fell asleep immediately. Still very drunk. Heather however didn't. She hardly slept, just taking in the beauty in front of her, thinking it could never be hers.

END FLASHBACK

This was as far as they had ever got. Sure there had been some intense moments but Heather always had her Taylor excuse and Naya kept up with a string of short-lived boyfriends.

Taylor was the last thing Heather wanted to think about now. Of course she had loved her boyfriend but her perceptions of real love had changed when she met Naya. Naya had always been there for her, more than Taylor even thought he was her boyfriend. Every time Naya was near she felt safe and secure. Every touch sent a shiver down her back and every time Taylor roughly kissed her, his stubble scratching her skin, she would think about Naya and how delicate that kiss had been. The way Naya slowly made small circles at the base of her back and how she could live the rest of her life without kissing Taylor but the the last two years without Naya had led her to this endless exhaustion and longing.

"Surprise."

Heather turned to face to door of her trailer and saw the man she might have to spend the next one hundred years kissing.

A/N

Sorry for the delay. My mum decided I was spending to much time on my laptop and so took it away. Hope the super long chapter makes up for it.

Heather's thought are between [ ] and in italics. If you want the Achele to continue tell me in a review. That will be totally up to you. Most votes for or against will decide. Anything other ideas you have please let me know to. I have the next couple chapters planned out and one of them will probably change to Naya's view just to find out her feelings.

Thanks you for reading and putting the story in your favorites and alerts. First chapter now had 1000 views :):):):):):):):):):):)

Keeping reviewing and reading!


	4. Surprise Arrival

A/N

Uploading this now because I know I'll be too excited about Asian F in a couple hours. As always thanks for reading :).

"Taylor, you're here".

Heather looked up to see her boyfriend of five years standing by the door. Over one shoulder he was carrying a large sports bag and in the his other hand, a bunch of flowers.

"Yeah, I thought I would surprise you. The manager gave us a few days off before the season starts and I thought I come. Since your going to be so busy with Glee for the next couple months."

"You didn't have to come all this way. I mean I wasn't expecting you so I won't be able to spend much time with you, and we've already started filming."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. Don't you want me here."

"Of course, sorry it's been a long day."

Taylor moved from the door to the sofa. Leaning down to give Heather a hug. He was hot and sweaty and when he pressed a quick kiss against her lips it felt rough and hard. Heather pulled away fast before standing up, even though she was still tired and wished she could continue lounging around, rather than sorting out Taylor.

"Where are you going to stay?" Heather asked, knowing he wanted to stay with her and Ashley, but hoping he might want to stay with one of his friends.

"I thought I stay with you and Ash, I haven't seen her or you in awhile. We could hang out, I should get to know your best friend a little better."

"She'd want you to call her Ashley and Naya's my best friend. Not that you'll try to spend time with her."

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll call her Ashley and I'm pretty sure Naya wouldn't want to spend any time with me either."

"Yeah, but at least she tries."

Heather didn't know why she was making an argument out of this. She knew Naya didn't like Taylor and she could see why. Whenever Taylor was around Naya he always showed Heather off. It was as if he was trying to prove to Naya that she was his. Heather didn't know why he bothered, he was just being jealous, it wasn't like Naya was trying to steal her away.

"Can we just go back to your apartment, you seen a little grouchy, maybe we could watch a movie with Ashley and tomorrow I'll spend some time with you and Naya."

"I'm not being grouchy, I'm just thrown off a little. Next time could you give me a little warning if you're going to spring one of your visits on me."

Heather walked Taylor to her car still annoyed at him. She knew she was being a bit grouchy but she didn't care. Two years ago she would have loved Taylor to come a visit her as a surprise but now she was grateful of the distance between them. It meant she could just ignore his calls and blame it on her job, rather then just not talking to him in person.

The drive back was completed in near silence. Taylor made a couple attempts at conversation but Heather just cut him off with one word answers or shrugs. When they walked through the door Ashley was waiting at the kitchen counter. Heather had moved from her first apartment near Naya after meeting Ashley Lendzion. Together they had made a few short films and a music video. Naya still lived in the same place though.

"Heather, Naya rang, something about you leaving your shirt at her place-, Taylor you're here."

"Yeah, that's the response I seem to be getting. I decided to surprise Heather,"

"Sorry, its just that I wasn't expecting you. How long are you going to stay?"

"Not long, just a few days, I have to get back before the pre-season training starts."

"Oh yeah, your a professional baseball player?"

"No, I just play college right now."

Seeing that Ashley didn't really have anything more to say to Taylor, Heather jumped in to the conversation.

"Ash could you just show Taylor to my room. I'll call Naya back and then come."

"Sure, this way Taylor"

Heather saw Taylor roll his eyes slightly at the mention of Naya but chose to ignore it. Instead she went to the door and got her phone out of her bag. Just needing to press the green button twice, knowing Naya was the last person she called, the phone started to ring. After one dial it was picked up.

"Hey HeMo, I wasn't expecting you to ring so fast. I mean its only a shirt. I can come and drop it round if you want it that bad."

"No its fine. You probably don't want to come round right now, Taylor's here. I just wanted to call because we didn't get to talk all day."

"Aw you missed me. Wait, Taylor's there. How come you didn't tell me he was coming."

"I didn't miss you, okay maybe I did. He didn't tell me either. Decided to surprise me with a visit."

"I thought he would have known that you don't like surprises. Remember the time I jumped out at you. I have to go to hospital, my nose was bleeding so much."

Heather sighed at how Naya knew her so much better than Taylor.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'll have to cancel breakfast with you as well. Taylor will probably want to go somewhere."

At this moment Taylor walked in.

"Okay, shame I was looking forward to it, but I'll see you on set."

"Yeah, see you. Bye Nay."

"Bye HeMo."

Taylor, seeing Heather get off the phone, started to speak.

"You don't have to cancel on Naya. Don't cancel your plans just because of me. I can have breakfast with Ashley and then get a cab to your set."

"No, I should be spending time with you."

"Well then why don't I come with you. I said I'd spend time with you and Naya."

"Ok, if your sure. You don't have to pretend to want to spend time. That wasn't what I meant before."

"No I actually do. I was wrong before. I should make an effort."

"Cool, I text her then."

Heather mood lifted slightly. Knowing she would get to spend the day with Naya, even if it meant Taylor hanging around. Maybe she was being too tough on him, at least he was making an effort.

**To Nay:**

**Taylor says its fine if we go to breakfast tomorrow :)**

**To HeMo:**

**Great! what changed his mind?**

**To Nay:**

**He said that he would love to get to know you better.**

**To HeMo:**

**Oh, so he's coming.**

**To Nay:**

**Yeah. That's fine with you?**

**To HeMo:**

**Of course, the more the merrier! See you tomorrow.**

**To Nay:**

**See you. **

Heather didn't think Naya sounded too happy about it but maybe this was a good opportunity for her and Taylor to get to know each other. She skipped round the corner, feeling happy. Maybe Taylor coming was a good thing. Deciding, mentally, what movie they should watch she went round the corner to her bedroom. When she went in she saw Taylor lying flat out asleep on her bed. She set next to him and gave him a little shake.

"Tay, I thought we were going to watch a movie."

"I'm too tired. Can't you watch it with Ashley."

"I guess. But wasn't the whole point for you to get to know Ash."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll go to sleep then as well."

Heather quickly changed into her pajamas, went downstairs to say goodnight to Ashley, before getting into bed with Taylor.

"Night Taylor."

All Heather got was a grunt for a reply.

Before she could close her eyes she heard a sound as her phone vibrated on the bedside table. She looked at the message.

**To HeMo:**

**Forget 2 say goodnight. Hope u have sweet dreams full of rainbows and unicorns. Don't let the bedbugs bite. Can't wait 2 see u tomorrow. Night-Night HeMo.**

**Love Naya.**

With that comforting image in her head, Heather leant back and rested her head in her pillow and even-though she had Taylor snoring right in her ear, nothing could break her dreams full of unicorns, rainbows and Naya.

A/N

Love the reviews. Always make me feel so great and encourage me to keep writing.

No Achele in this chapter but there will be because I said there would be if you wanted it.

The thing for you decide this chapter is how you want me to write Taylor. He's sometimes referred to as Toldermolt and comes across really mean and abusive but other stories have him as accepting of Naya and Heather and have him knowing they were going to break up eventually. I don't mind either way as I haven't planned that far into the future yet. Next chapter is breakfast with jealous Naya and Taylor as well as more flashbacks.

PLEASE REVIEW !

Story now has over 2,000 views (so more) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	5. She Doesn't Like Pancakes

A/N

In this chapter the point of view will change to Naya in the middle. This is just so you can get her view on Heather and Taylor otherwise the only idea you'll get is what they say to each other or what Heather will pick up on. This is temporary as the main point of the story is that it's Heather's idea. Anyway, on with the story.

The light streamed through the window as another sunny day in L.A began.

Heather awoke to find Taylor still asleep, lying fully dressed spread out across the bed. She slid slowly out of her side before walking into the kitchen. Ashley was already awake and Heather was glad, she needed some to moan about Taylor to but before she could say good morning her phone buzzed again.

**To HeMo**

**Rise and shine, sunshine. U need to get up because u need 2 see me in an hour. Have a great morning and get ready for a better 1 with me. I got a table at Delarontes because it's ur fave xxx**

Heather smiled at the text and laughed at Naya's boastful manner, though it was probably true. Even though she got a similar one every morning, it always made her start the day a little bit more cheerful.

"Morning Heather." Heather looked up and said "Good morning" to her roommate.

Ashley was siting at the island, reading the paper and drinking coffee out of a plastic cup.

"What's with the cup, Ash?

:Someone used my mug last night."

"It probably Taylor. He wouldn't know it's your favourite. Just use mine."

"No, I only use my cup. Tell Taylor for next time."

"Ok. I think you need a couple more cups of coffee before we continue this conversation. I'll go get you cup for you."

Heather walked back to her bedroom and saw Taylor was up.

"Morning Taylor. Did you sleep well?"

She got another grunt for a reply and saw he was putting trainers on.

"Where are you going? We have breakfast in an hour."

"Oh yeah, I'll be back in a bit. Just going for a run."

Heather rolled her eyes but Taylor just walked out the flat. Ashley saw this and walked up to Heather.

"He'll be back in time. Just go and get ready. It's going to take you 45 mins anyway."

"Fine."

Heather agreed ,knowing that even though Naya was her best friend, she always tried her hardest to look nice.

45 minutes later Heather stood in front of the mirror, making the finishing touches to her make-up and outfit. She was dressed simply in black skinny jeans, a white, lacy shirt and a black leather jacket.

She heard Taylor come in but chose to ignore him as he went to take shower.

Deciding she was dressed too warm for the hot day she took off her jeans and pulled on a short black skirt.

Sitting on bed she heard the water running and saw the skinny jeans on the floor. Suddenly she was pulled back, into a not so distant memory.

FLASHBACK (day after Mark's party)

When Heather woke up she couldn't feel the warmth of Naya lying next to her. Opening her eyes she realised there was a shower running. Heather moved to end of the bed, waiting for Naya to get out. On the floor at the end were a pair of skinny jeans. Definitely not hers, Heather suddenly remembered the events of the evening before.

She became embarrassed. What if Naya had forgotten? What if she was trying to leave before Heather woke up?

The water stopped and Heather heard Naya reaching for a towel before the door opened.

Naya didn't seem to be acting strange and gave Heather a quick 'Morning' before starting to get dressed.

Heather replied before looking away from her half naked friend. Trying to will herself from walking over and kissing her. She managed to contain herself and soon Naya was dressed, into a new pair of jeans and low-cut tank top. Not knowing what to say she was grateful when Naya began to speak.

"Do you have any scenes to film today?"

"Only the one with you this morning."

"Ok, if you want to have a shower or something, I'll make breakfast and then we can go. I need something to eat. I am so hungover from last night."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't feel sorry for you. You drank way too much. You almost fell over a flower pot when I was carrying you in."

"I guess. Right now I've told myself I'm never going to drink again but I know that's not true."

Heather walked to the bathroom door before turning round. She knew she couldn't not say anything.

"Naya, about last night. About the kiss-"

"You don't have to say anything Heather. You have a boyfriend and I accept that. We were both drunk and I'm not blaming the alcohol because I want to kiss you all night but I think we work better as friends and I know we're going to be really good friends."

"You don't have to explain either. I wanted to kiss you just as much but I have a boyfriend (Iknew this wasn't the real reason but no way was I going to tell her how I really feel after she said we should just be friends). And I hope we're going to be really good friends too."

Heather walked over to Naya and gave her a big hug, careful not to let her see the small tear that was running slowly down her face.

She turned and made it to the bathroom before the tears began to properly stream down her face. It took a couple of minutes for Heather to control her breathing enough to stand up and another couple for her to stop sobbing, so by the time she had showered and got changed Naya was already bringing a plate of eggs to the table.

The car ride to the studio wasn't awkward and her and Naya joked around, making each other laugh, as normal. Heather dozed off in the traffic due to the lack of sleep the night before.

Soon they arrived and Naya shook her awake.

"Heather, honey, we're here."

END FLASHBACK

"Heather. I'm ready."

Heather was snapped out of flashback to see Taylor dressed and ready to go.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment. Let's go or we'll be late."

Heather got into her reliable white four-seater. It wasn't glamorous but it got her were she needed to go.

She didn't even need to look at a map to get to Delarontes anymore. After Naya had taken her there the first time it soon became her favorite cafe and her and Naya would go there often for breakfast.

It had become a sort of tradition that they would go there if they hadn't seen

each other for awhile, in this case 24 hours. They always ordered for each other. Neither telling the other person what they had ordered until it was brought to the table.

Soon they had arrived and Heather could see Naya was already there. Sitting at their usual table by the window.

Naya POV

Heather walked in with Taylor behind her, looking like a lost puppy or a silent stalker. She looked nicely dressed for the sunny weather that was expected in L.A. I stood up and ran over to give her a hug. It seems like forever since I last saw but it was actually only two days ago at work. I saw Taylor giving us an awkward look but I continued to hug her tight, not ever wanting to let her go. When I did Heather introduced me to Taylor. I had met him before but never really bothered to try to get to know him, saying that I was still more civil to him, than he was to me. I think he thought of me as a threat, like I was going to take Heather away from him. I knew this wasn't possible as Heather loved him and made it clear she just wanted to be friends, and we were both straight, but Taylor was still an idiot for leaving Heather for months on end. If I was going out with her I probably wouldn't let her out of my sight.

We all sat down. Heather on the other side of the table across from me, while Taylor sat next to her. Looking like even more of a third wheel. The waitress brought our menus and I started to look for something Heather would like. The breakfast section was extensive so even after coming here for a year and a half we still hadn't managed to try everything. I could see Heather doing the same, knowing she was going to pick something crazy because of the cheeky glint in her eye.

By the time we had ordered I decided to get Heather the Mega- Combo Truckers Breakfast with 5 pieces of bacon, 3 different types of egg, fried toast, two waffles and pancakes with syrup, a fried tomato (to be healthy), mushrooms and a breakfast muffin with jelly. I knew she would be able to eat it all as her lean body was not because she didn't eat anything. If she didn't dance she would definitely be obese. I whispered Heather's order to the waitress and just as Heather was about to do the same Taylor leaned over and asked "What are you having, babe, pancakes.?" Heather replied with a shrug. "I don't know Naya's ordering for me and I don't like pancakes."

"Why is she doing that? And since when have you not like pancakes?. Taylor asked confused."

I even knew Heather had never liked pancakes, that's why I made sure to order her meal without them

"Since forever and It's just something we do." Heather answered simply.

Many questions asked about are friendship could be answered in this way. Some things were just so natural to us. Like sharing drinks, sitting on each other rather than a chair or spending obscene amounts of time together.

"Um, okay." Taylor said, still confused. "I'll have some pancakes with syrup."

Heather leaned over and told the waitress my order. She let out a little smile after but I still had no idea what she would order. Normally Heather and I would chat and gossip about work and other random things, trying to catch up with what the other was doing while we were apart, but Taylor was here today. Heather didn't seem to mind though.

"What did you do yesterday Nay."

I loved it when she shortened my name the first time and since then it had stuck.

I" did some spinning with Lea then I went to the studio and recorded some stuff for my album, then I had a scene to film in the afternoon with Amber, Cory, Dianna, Harry, Matt and Kurt. It was really busy or I would of had lunch with you. Were you in the tin shed all day?"

"Yeah we had to practice the beginning of the big number, you know the one for the campaign. Then I had an interview to go to. I've missed our lunches, we should have one today."

"Sounds great. What was the interview for?"

"Some teen magazine. Nothing new, you know the normal questions. We haven't had a Taboo party in a while. We should have one tomorrow night."

"If I didn't have the best job in the world I would probably give up just because of the questions. Party sounds great but let's have it at mine. Maybe we could ustream it again."

"Maybe this time because I'm there. You promised you would never ustream anything again, after last time, when I wasn't there.

"Of course."

I looked round and saw Taylor playing with his shirt sleeve, he obviously had no idea what was going on, though the slightly dopey look may just be his usual face.

"You should come, maybe with you Heather's team might get actually close to beating me."

Before Heather had time to respond the waitress came out with our food. Heather's giganic breakfast had to be serves on two plates and towered over Taylor's little pile of waffles. I couldn't see my food though.

"Wow." Heather's eyes widened as she saw the mountains of food in front of her. Thank you Naya, all my favourite foods in one massive meal.

She was so adorably sarcastic. "Did you just not order me anything?" "No." she replied. "They probably needed a cart of something to push it out."

"What?"

She didn't have to answer as I could see for myself. The waitress was pushing out the largest stack of pancakes I had ever seen in my entire life and there were three of them. One covered in syrup, one in fruit and another with chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

"So you have to outdo me HeMo. One giant stack wasn't enough."

"I knew how much you like pancakes, so." she said with a shrug.

It was true, even though HeMo hated them, I thought pancakes were the greatest food ever invented, beside tacos and sushi.

It took us a few hours but eventually a very full HeMo and me staggered out to our car. Followed by a dopey Taylor, every time he went to eat a pancake from my plate he was quickly slapped away by Heather.

"Taylor can you drive my car home. Naya can take me to the set. You won't be able to come for a few hours because we're doing script run-through and you're not allowed to be there. "

I turned to Heather surprised. We didn't have a new script until next week.

"Sure babe, I'll see you about four."

"That sounds good." Heather shouted over her shoulder as she dragged me to my car.

"What was that about Heather, we don't have a script run-through? "

"I know but, I wanted to spend some time with you, without Taylor. I missed you," she finished with a pout.

And with the same reaction that my character would of had I felt my heart melt a little bit as we drove slowly to set. Just enjoying each others company as we sat in a comfortable, calm silence.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed the Naya, Taylor interaction or lack of it as Heather completely ignored him for Naya. I decided to not make Taylor too nice, just completely oblivious to Heather's feelings or life or preferences (not knowing she dislikes pancakes or ignoring her in the morning). I might change the writing for when I switch back to Heather and keep it in the first person like I did for Naya. It makes more sense because then you can really see Heather's feelings. Not sure I'm going to write Taboo night or Heather and Naya's lunch but if you want me to just tell me in your review. I'm happy to write either if you want it. Next chapter is some Rivergron scenes with mentioned Achele, Taylor leaving but before that he gets a bit mean and back to Heather's POV.

A thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, the most reviewed one by a mile. Especially to Liz who had reviewed every chapter. Almost 5,000 hits and each chapter had over 500 so I'll finish with my customary :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):). Please Review!


	6. Call Sheet

A/N

Before the story starts I just need to clear up something. When I said Rivergron I meant it more as a friendship, them helping each other with Heather and Lea respectively but some of your reviews may have given me an idea about how this will start to get into the actual story lines. And to CrimsonJoy please don't hate me because as the title may suggest Heya is endgame as well.

Arriving at the studio, both girls walked in way too happy for work. But then most girls didn't get to sing, dance and act on a hit TV show with their best friends. As usual there was a couple of fans, or gleeks as they were known, waiting outside. Heather and Naya stopped and signed some photos and took some pictures, as they had plenty of time before they needed to be on set.

"Thank you so much. We love you Heather and Naya. Santana and Brittany are our favorite characters. We love Glee. OMG, I'm hugging Naya Rivera.}

Heather turned to see Naya giving the screaming girl a hug. She was always great with the fans but Heather knew Naya had worked out early on that if she hugged the fans they were usually to shocked to keep screaming.

After they got into the actual studios they headed for their trailer. All series regulars were allocated their own trailers but after the first season when the girls were upgraded they chose to stay sharing, knowing that they would end up spending the whole time together anyway.

On the way they saw Dianna and Lea sitting on the steps of Lea's trailer. Like Naya and Heather they spent all their time on set together and were probably as good friends.

Heather POV

After losing Taylor, I was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Naya. She walked in front of me and for a second I caught myself staring at her bottom, damn those tight jeans. She opened the door and we went inside. Met with a cool blast from the AC, I took off my sunglasses and jumped onto the sofa, picking up the days call sheet. Naya automatically sat down next to me, close enough for me to feel her warm breath on my skin as she leant over to read the sheet as well.

"We don't have the big Run the World number until tomorrow, so today we just have the scene with you Lea and Chris set before it and the booty camp scene where Amber's late." Naya read.

I could read a call sheet by myself but it wouldn't matter if I couldn't ,as everyday Naya would tell me what scenes I had, even if they weren't with her.

Our first scene was going to start filming in an hour and a half so we didn't have to go to makeup for a while.

We always got changed into our outfits though because by the time we had finished talking long enough to check the time, we were already late to get to make up. I got into my cheerios uniform facing the door to prevent myself taking a look at Naya's toned, tanned body and this time it worked.

We had a TV and a laptop in our trailer but we usually spent the time just talking and catching up ,though we usually only had to catch up for five minutes before we got back to the last time we saw each other.

"So, how's Taylor." Naya asked politely. I'm not sure if she really cared but she was always kind enough to ask.

"He's fine. The season's 'bout to start so he's just enjoying his last couple days, sleeping in and not bothering to talk or care-

"Wait, that was not what I was expecting you say. Are you okay? Usually you're raving about how great it is when Taylor's here and how you wished he would just stay and never go home."

I knew she was right. The last time Taylor had come, a few months ago, I hadn't wanted him to go. He was nice and we had a great time but things had changed since then.

"I don't know. Usually I want to see him but it's actually just annoying this time. He's been away for such a long time and we haven't been talking so much on the phone and I feel like he just doesn't know me anymore. I mean even with the pancakes, you knew that."

"That's because your my best friend. I'm meant to know that."

"'Yeah, but he's my boyfriend, its not like I've known you longer. You just care about me more."

"Heather," she said pulling me into a hug.

I leaned in further. Trying to get as close to Naya as I could. I wished this hug meant to her what it meant to me. Before I could stop myself I began to sob. She assumed it was about Taylor and not her, so she hugged me tighter and lay down, bringing me with her so I could lay on her chest.

"Babe, Taylor loves you. He would be stupid not to and he's stupid for making you feel like this. You are the most intelligent, beautiful, kind, lovely, talented, brave, funny person in the entire world. I wish he could see that. If you were my girlfriend I would treat you so much better because that's what you deserve." she comforted finishing with a lingering kiss on my cheek.

I knew when she said she would treat me better if she was my girlfriend it was just mean to comfort me but it only made me sob harder. Naya just continued to place small kisses on my head and rub small circles on my back like she did when we were kissing two years ago. This only caused my sobbing to get worse and soon enough I was full on crying.

With the bad timing he always had, Taylor chose this moment to walk into the trailer. Sitting up immediately, not because of the compromising position but because Naya had. I looked at her, knowing it was obvious I had been crying, and didn't speak. Naya stood up and looked Taylor straight in the eyes. Despite her small frame, Taylor looked terrified as Naya squared him up. I was sure she was going to hit but at the last moment she turned a brushed past him. Turning back to tell me to meet her in make up, before giving me a comforting smile and leaving the trailer. I wanted nothing more then to follow her but I knew I had to explain what had just happened.

He turned to me confused, "Heather what was that about, did I do something. Why are you crying, did she do something to you?"

"She did nothing, she never does anything because unlike you she cares about me. She wanted to know how you were and she nearly hit you because I told her how you have been treating me."

"I'm sorry."

That was definitely not what I expected him to say, I didn't know if I should forgive him or not so I just let him continue.

"I know I haven't been treating you well, its just my coach told me that unless I throw a near perfect season there's no chance a pro team will sign me. I've been under a lot of pressure and I took it out on you so I'm sorry."

I looked at him and still didn't believe him but then again it was never about Taylor, it was about Naya and though Naya wasn't going to be happy I might as well forgive him. In two days he would be leaving, then I would have a few months without him.

"You should of told me Taylor. Its not right how you treated me and if you just told me I could of helped."

He nodded and I went over and gave him a hug. It was too tight and his strong aftershave made me almost gag but I let him take my hand as I walked to make up.

(Meanwhile) Naya POV

I walked to make up, wishing Heather would follow me but knowing she was back in the trailer with Taylor. God, I hated Taylor so much, I'd never come so close to hitting anybody. I probably would have if it hadn't been for Heather. Hitting him would of just made me into the bad guy.

Seeing Heather so helpless and upset made me sad as well. I had to stop myself crying by thinking of all the ways I could kill Taylor at that moment. He was the luckiest guy in the entire world, he had Heather Morris as his girlfriend and yet he was still such a douche.

As I stepped into the trailer I could see Dianna getting her make up put on as well.

"Hey," she said as I walked in.

"Hey," I replied.

Moments like this with Dianna were rare as there weren't many times a day I was without Heather and the same went for her with Lea.

"Where's Heather?" she replied, nearly reading my mind.

"Speaking to Taylor," even I could hear the venom I placed on his name and I could see Dianna had noticed it as well.

"He's in town, Heather must be happy."

"She would be if he wasn't acting like such an arse."

She let me continue as I told her what Heather had told me. Nodding and interjecting comments at the right time. By the time I had finished I had almost calmed down. That was until I saw Heather come round the corner, holding his hand. The anger came boiling back up and I could see she saw this as she quickly let go and came over to me.

Heather POV (that evening)

Naya did not look happy as I came round the corner with Taylor so I let go, knowing Taylor was going to need all his fingers if he wanted to pitch this season. Any moment now I would get a text as we didn't get to speak properly with Taylor hanging out on set. I felt a buzz and sure enough it was from Naya.

**To HeMo:**

**You have some explaining to do Heather Elizabeth Morris.**

When Naya didn't use text language and used my full name I knew I was in trouble.

A/N

Not as long as the last two but still almost 5 pages. I was amazed how many people reviewed that last chapter and how quick it was. Next chapter will be Taylor's last night which will be Taboo night at Naya's house. Dianna and Naya will start to form a proper friendship (not relationship) as they are feeling the same type of things about their best friends and maybe the same for Lea and Heather. Expect a Heather and Naya confrontation, not over text.

Keep reviewing and tell me what you think. Some of your comments have already changed what I was going to write so thank you for your input. So many great things so:

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	7. Taboo

Heather got into her car slowly, dreading the moment she had to see Naya. Heather had never thought that before, she had never dreaded seeing Naya but this was different, Naya had never been angry at her before.

Heather knew Naya had a reason to be upset. She had seen Heather at her weakest, she had seen Heather turn from hurt and sad, to like nothing had even happened. She had to reason to hate Taylor, apart from the fact that was not what Heather had been upset about. She had been upset because she thought Naya would never think of her as anything more that her best friend.

Heather POV

I drove as slowly as I could, but of course the roads were unnaturally clear and I arrived faster than I ever had before. I parked in the nearest space to our trailer and began the long walk to the door. I turned the cold handle and looked around. Strange, I wasn't met with the usual aroma of Naya's perfume and the cup of coffee she always brought me. That was because she wasn't here yet.

I let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the sofa. Maybe I had a couple of minutes left before she arrived. The door began to open, but it wasn't Naya, it was Dianna. She looked out of breath and flustered.

"Hey Di, what's up. Have you seen Naya."

"She's ill, I thought she would have called you."

"I haven't checked my phone today," usually I would have gotten it out to see if Naya had texted me good morning but this morning I was trying to avoid another text from her. I noticed two cups of coffee in Dianna's hand. Dianna saw me looking and put them down on the table.

"Naya got me to come and get these for you. Sorry they're late, I was meant to have them here before you came. The one on the left is your morning cup, the other is for you to have later."

"Thanks Di, I'll call Naya to see how she is."

Dianna left so I could call Naya. I picked up the left-hand coffee and sure enough it was perfect, as always. Two sugars, full-fat milk, extra foam and a shot and a half of vanilla. As Naya always said: If I didn't dance I would be very obese. I checked my texts and sure enough there was 5 missed calls as well as 3 apologetic texts.

**To HeMo:**

**I might not be able 2 come in 2day. I'm ill :( Call me.**

**To HeMo:**

**Not sure if u got my last text but I'm definitely not coming in. I'm getting Dianna 2 come and get ur coffee and 2 bring me the call sheet, I know what ur like without ur coffee.**

**To HeMo:**

**Today u have ur big number! Sorry I'm not going 2 be there. Guess they're going 2 have 2 digitally impose me into the background, being the proud, whipped girlfriend Santana is. u have two hours from when you usually arrive to get to set. Good Luck!**

She answered on the first ring but a lot more meekly than usual.

"Heather."

"Naya, I'm sorry I didn't get your texts until just now. How are you? I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Heather. Calm down. It's probably just flu. I'm feeling better already."

"But you know how you get when you're ill. You turn into a gigantic needy baby."

"No I don't, anyway Kevin's coming to nurse me. I'll be fine by this evening, Taboo night at my place, remember to invite everybody."

"Naya-

"No Heather, besides the Britney episode, this is your biggest number yet. I'm not going to let you miss it. Go out there and dance your cute little butt off."

"Ok Naya, I'll see you later, get rested."

"Good luck."

"Wait Naya-

"Yeah"

"You have a cute little butt too."

I hung up, knowing she wouldn't have a response. I was about to get my costume on before my phone rang again. Knowing Naya would be way too embarrassed to ring back, it must be Taylor.

"Hey babe *cough*" he said weekly.

"Tay, you're ill too."

"Yeah, who else is."

"Naya."

"Oh, do you think you could come home. I'm no feeling too good."

"I can't. I have my big dance number."

"Can't somebody else do it."

"No. This is my big number."

"You'll have other chances, you're meant to be nursing me like a good girlfriend."

"Ignoring how incredibly sexist that was, this is my biggest opportunity since the Britney episode. I'm not going to give it up to come and nurse your little man cold."

"Fine. I'll see you later. Have fun with Naya."

"If you were listening to me you would have heard me say that Naya is ill."

"I bet you're going to look after her."

"No I'm not, because she doesn't want me to. She knows how important this episode is for me. If she let me I would already be there."

I hung up not wanting to have an argument and looked at my watch. God, I had to be on set in half an hour and I wasn't even in make-up yet.

Naya POV

Being ill was definitely lucky. I was not looking forward to seeing Heather anymore than she was. Yesterday I had been angry ,and I still was, but I didn't know what to say to her. If I was rude about to Taylor it may just push her back to him. He was leaving tomorrow evening. I just had to last to then, then I could talk to Heather.

Heather POV

I ran into the make-up trailer, seeing an unimpressed make-up artist I sat quickly in the chair and closed my eyes. In a few minutes I was finished. On my way out I saw Lea, Dianna and Chris walking to set.

"Hey guys," I said, jogging to catch up.

"Hey Heather," they all replied.

We continued to chat before I suddenly remembered what Naya said.

"Naya's sick but she says Taboo Night is still on."

"That's not fair. You know you and Naya always win. It's like you share the same brain, or something." Chris countered.

"Too bad, see you later," I jogged over to Zach to ask him about one of the steps.

I guess Chris was right. No matter how many times we played, Naya and I had never lost once, if we were on the same team. Having spent so much time together, we shared over 1000 inside jokes, so a single point or word was enough to guess the answer.

10 hours later, we had finished and I thanked the extras before running off set, quite a task in the boots I was wearing.

I was in my trailer and changed in record time. I grabbed my second coffee before getting in my car and hitting the gas.

When I arrived I could see her sitting at her bedroom window, looking out. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing old grey sweats but still managed to look incredibly beautiful and sexy. She gave me a little wave and a big smile before getting up to answer the door. She went to hug me before pulling back.

"I would hug you but I wouldn't want to give you my germs. Come in, we have to get ready for tonight. Kevin just left but he's going to be back in a couple hours."

The apartment was spotless and there was snacks and drinks laid out by the time we collapsed on Naya's bed. We still had to get ready before the cast came in half an hour.

"That took longer that I expected," she commented.

"Well if you had actually let me touch anything rather that insisting I didn't pick anything up, in case it had germs on. It would have been a lot quicker. What are you worried about?"

"What if they have to shoot scenes tomorrow? You have to look your best."

"Ok, let's get ready."

I walked over to her wardrobe before pulling out my favorite pair of jeans of hers. The ones she had worn the night of Mark's party. I also got a tank top before chucking the clothes at her and pushing her into the bathroom.

When she came out, clean and with make-up one, she looked a lot less sick.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"A lot, but only because you're here."

"Ah, I told you, you turn into such a soppy, emotional baby when you're sick."

"No I don't. What are you doing Heather?" she looked surprised as I picked her up and carried her like a baby to the living room.

"Just treating you like the baby that you are. So you don't feel bad, I missed you to."

We held each others gaze to a second too long but before anything happened, the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was Mark with a case of various alcohol.

"Come in, but only because you brought alcohol."

"Nice to see you to Heather."

Soon the whole cast were sitting round the coffee table in the living room, eating chips and drinking wine.

'Time to start, Heather and I are on a team, everybody else choose your pairs."

A collective groan was sounded at the mention of me and Naya as a team but soon everybody was partnered off except Mark. Before we nominated him score-keeper, the doorbell went again. Standing outside was Taylor.

"Taylor, you made it," I said, remembering Naya had mentioned tonight at breakfast yesterday.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, there was no where to park outside."

I looked over his shoulder and saw what he meant. The cast hadn't been very green and a long line of Mercedes and Land Rovers filled the street.

"Come in, I guess you and Mark are together."

I knew Mark wouldn't be too happy about this but it was better than being score-keeper.

The game had already started when I walked back into the living room. Everybody had been laughing so there was an uncomfortable silence when they saw Taylor behind me.

"Over here Taylor, me and you are together." Mark shouted, kindly.

By the time it was our turn Kevin and Harry were winning and Taylor had already began to piss everybody off. Seeing us all joking around he had decided to crack some jokes of his own. When Naya had taken the last piece of pizza off my plate and I tried to get it back he shouted "Keep it Naya, I wouldn't want Heather to get too big. Can't be having a fat girlfriend." Incredibly he made it even worse when he told Naya that she should take a piece off Amber because she was looking a bit anorexic and Amber a bit obese.

Mark had to change the subject very quickly because he knew that it was never a good idea to get on the wrong side of Amber and Naya ,as they both have a very short-temper.

Seeing the night slowly become a bit more unbearable every time Taylor opened his mouth I was glad it was our turn.

Naya made sure nobody was cheating us before turning the time over and starting:

Firstly she just said "I like you" to which I correctly guessed "God".

Then "Cone-bra", "Vogue"

"Two", "Shot"

"Kiss","Mouse"'

"Nuthin'","Weave"

"Turn around","April Fool's Day"

"Finn, that's mean", "Line"

As our minute ended we had gotten the most of everybody ,easily, with only Mark and Taylor to go. That was with Naya being stuck on the word 'thermos' for the last ten seconds. Every time she looked at the next card she took less than a second to give me a clue. Everybody else looked as if they were watching a game of tennis as there heads went back and forth constantly. When we finished everybody just look at us strangely so I began to explain my thinking:

One of the first things Naya said to me was I like you, I said the same back. She describes that as God laying a hand.

Our favorite part of the Vogue episode was my cone-bra.

Together we are a two-shot.

In the video 'Nuthin' but a Glee Thang' I used her weave to floss my teeth.

When we played the trick on you for April Fool's Day she told me to turn around after I pretended to walk off mad at her.

'Finn, that's mean" is her favorite line.

The rest of the group pretended to understand but I knew Naya was the only one who really understood.

Mark and Taylor's turn was a disaster as Taylor only got one, when Mark used baseball as his example.

Soon everybody was leaving, thanking Naya for a great evening while she told then to practice a lot before they came back, otherwise they would have no chance against the unstoppable team of Heya. Naya must be reading way too many glee blogs again. Taylor did not look happy at this as on the way out he began to whisper:

"Heather, I think you and Naya together tonight was a bit weird. While I'm away I don't want you to see her outside work. Also you have to change trailer."

I was about to counter back before I saw Naya step in front of me and slap him. Obviously Taylor was no better at whispering than he was a making conversation.

"All night you have been making rude comments about us. You don't even know us and do you know why that it. It's because for half the year your off playing in some awful baseball team who are going to drop you next year, instead of spending time with your insanely beautiful, loving and intelligent girlfriend. How dare you tell her what she can and cannot do. If it bothers you that we're too close I suggest that either you grow a pair and stop be such an insecure twat, thinking anybody could steal your girl from you, because if that's true it means your doing a pretty shite job at being her boyfriend. Or you actually spend some time with her so she doesn't have to come crying to me everything you act like a complete dick."

I and everybody around us was surprised at Naya's outburst. Not because she was being unreasonable but because none of us would of had the courage to put Taylor in his place.

"You can't talk to me like that, you bitch."

"I can talk to you however I want because you're in my house, so get out."

Taylor didn't no how to respond to that so he turned to leave. He turned round to say something but Naya had already run off to her bedroom, visibly upset. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me out with him but I pulled away.

"Heather we're leaving."

"No, you are. I'm going to see if Naya's okay. I'll see you later."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it just a quickly and walked out. If only he had been able to do that all night.

The rest of the cast let themselves out as I walked into Naya's bedroom to see her siting on the window sill, with tears streaming down her face.

"Naya, I'm so sorry for what Taylor called you. You were just saying what I wasn't brave enough to say."

"I'm not upset about that. I'm disappointed in you."

"Me? What did I do."

"Your run back to that douche, every time he puts you down and doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated. You are so much better than him. I just wish you could see that."

I walked towards her and gave her a comforting hug.

"What makes you think there is someone better than him out there."

"Because I know at least one person who wishes they had you."

"Who, tell me, I bet its Cory."

She pulled out of the hug and looked straight into my eyes. Staring deeper than my face, staring straight into me. I looked right back and wiped a small tear off her face. She brought her lips closer to mine and whispered one word:

"Me."

**A/N**

**I know cliff-hanger but if I continued my fingers might fall off. Sorry for the wait but school is being a bitch. As well as that I have netball 5 times a week. So happy that people are still reading and enjoying. The updates will probably be every two days or three days depending on how long each chapter is and how much time I have. I know this chapter has covered a lot but it's not going to move as fast as you think it is. I hate stories that have no build up and if they do Heather and Naya magically fall in love over a day and end up living happily ever after so there is still a lot of angst to get through. Hoped you liked angry Naya, always fun to write even if I had to take out a lot of swear words when I checked. Probably move the story up to T. For anyone who like HeYa fics, I've started a community (called heya). There isn't many fics in there yet but most of my favourites are. As always THANK YOU and PLEASE REVIEW. **

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	8. It was a Mistake

Heather POV

"_Me."_

As Naya's mouth opened and those two letters spilled out, my heart stopped. Two years I had spent lying to myself about my feelings for Naya. Knowing inside that I loved her but thinking that it was an emotion that would never be reciprocated, yet here she was leaning in towards me, with her smooth, plump lips inches from my face, whispering the answer I had always wanted. Naya was standing in front of me, saying that she wished she could be with me.

For a moment we just stood there, taking each other in, not rushing this perfect moment. Well maybe that was how it looked, actually, I was just too stunned to even move my head forward a fraction of a centimetre, so that about lips would be touching. So that I could do what I wanted to do for the last two years. Since Mark's party we had grown closer but never been any closer than that night and here she was right in front of me, leaning in to kiss me.

Finally, I regained my composure and leaned forward as well. Our lips met, firstly just a touch, then I leaned forward further and kissed her properly. Our lips melted into one another. The extra pressure sent a shiver down my spine as the heat radiating from her lips passed down through me. Her hand gently touched my waist, pulling me in closer, and making our bodies one. Her fingertips draw a small line down the ridge of my back before resting on my hips. Suddenly Naya hardened the kiss. It was different than before, full of longing and desire but at the same time it felt like she was trying to savor me, as if she would never have this feeling again, and that was when my lips turned cold. The warmth that had been radiating through them disappeared and I felt empty. Without her near me I didn't know what to do.

I opened my eyes and I saw Naya pacing on the other side of the room. I walked over, touched her shoulder and felt her flinch. I was confused, seconds ago we had been kissing and now she was scared of my touch.

"Naya, what's wrong?"

"You need to leave, Heather. This isn't right. Go back home to your boyfriend."

"Naya, I don't love Taylor anymore. I love-

"Don't say it," Naya whispered, she sounded tearful.

"Naya, you were the one that said you wanted me. You kiss me and now you're telling me to leave."

"It was a mistake, I thought I wanted you but I was wrong. I was just annoyed at Taylor and wanted to get back at him. I have no feelings for you, so go." her voice was very controlled, almost robotic, as I looked at her with tears building up in my eyes.

"Naya, don't do this."

"Go."

I ran out the house, grabbing my bag from by the door. I pulled the car door open and put my foot down. I got as far as the end of the road before I broke down. There had been plenty of other times that Naya had reduced me to tears ,but this was different. My whole body shook as I sat crying. The salty liquid streamed down my face as the reality of what had just happened hit me. Ten minutes ago my life seemed perfect, the girl of my dreams was telling me she loved me, telling me that she wanted me to be with her. Now I was sobbing uncontrollable in the front seat of my car having been rejected by that same girl. I texted Ashley the address and waited for her to come. She walked me to her car, without question ,and lay me in my bed. The tears didn't stop until my body shut down from exhaustion.

Naya POV

The door slammed shut with a crash but it was nothing compared to the sound of my heart shattering inside me. I crumpled against the wall and let the tears run down my face. The women I had just let go was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but being with me would have only hurt her. If Heather was to be with me, there would be people who had never met her who would hate her. I loved her too much to do that to her. The thought that someone could hurt her, whether verbally or physically was too much. If it meant letting Taylor have her then I was prepared to do that. Even if it meant breaking my heart in the process, it was meaningless compared to keeping Heather safe.

Heather POV

Six days later I woke to another sunny L.A morning, the birds were chirping and the

sky a bright clear blue ,but to me it didn't matter. It could have been raining hail-balls the size of cars and I wouldn't have noticed. I hadn't left the apartment for six days. Correction, I hadn't left from under her covers for six days. Every couple hours Ashley would try and talk to me. After a day and a half she realised I wasn't going to talk and just threw a sandwich into the bed at each mealtime. Taylor was gone when I came back that night. When I asked Ashley she had said he stayed with a friend the night of the party. I sent him a text telling him I was sorry, not really meaning it but he was all I had left now.

Luckily we had a week break from work as the next episodes had already been shot and there was a month long hiatus, but I still had to be on set tomorrow.

The bright light blinded me for a moment as I rolled off the bed for the first time in days. I stretched my back out and made my way slowly to the kitchen. Ashley was sitting, reading the newspaper. She looked up surprised to she me and quickly sent me a sympathetic look. She wasn't stupid, she would have seen how happy I was around Naya, maybe even seen a few of the looks I gave her. She would of never seen me that upset and I knew it was a matter of time before I had to explain what had happened, but not now.

"Good morning Heather, good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks Ash," it was clear that I didn't want to continue and she knew me enough to stop.

"Lea called, she said that you should text her when you're feeling better."

"Okay."

Usually it was times like this that I would call Naya, she would come over with a bottle of wine and a large tub of ice-cream. We would sit and watch reality TV until our we had successfully destroyed every single remaining brain-cell, before falling asleep, wrapped tightly together on the couch. Maybe Lea could be a good replacement.

"Lea, hey."

"Heather, you feeling better. We were starting to worry, nobody had heard from you for days."

"Sorry, I must of had some bad sushi or something. Can I come round?"

"Sure, that would be great. One second."

*calling out to somebody else* "You need to leave. Heather's coming round."

"One second, I can't find my pants."

*back to Heather* "Come over whenever your ready."

"Ok,see you in a minute. Wait, that wasn't Theo?"

"It was, um, his voice probably sounded different because he's in the other room and, you know, echos and stuff."

"Sure, I'll see you in 30."

30 minutes later I arrived at her house. It was considerably bigger than mine, seeing as she was already comfortably well off before glee and had amounted a lot more success from glee than any other cast member. We began by talking about meaningless things: like what we thought would happen in the next episode, or what was our favorite designer was at the moment. I knew she was waiting for me to say something about Naya but I was determined not to. That was until she took me into her study to try and explain twitter. She switched on her laptop and I saw her desktop picture. It was of Dianna, Lea, myself and Naya together, one night after the tour. Dianna, Lea were smiling at the camera but I was looking right at Naya, and her back at me. That beautiful smile and the distant memory of the happiness we shared together was too much. I could feel the sobs overtake me and before I knew it Lea had her arms wrapped me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. I just wished her arms belonged to somebody else.

Meanwhile, at Naya's apartment.

Naya POV

I could hear a muffled banging as I lay crumpled in my bed. The covers placed firmly over my head. I tried to block it out ,but after 5 minutes of trying to ignore it, I finally gave in.

I looked through the peep-hole, having to stand on my tip-toes to see through, a fact Heather always teased me about.

Standing outside was a fairly ruffled Dianna.

"Go away." I shouted through the door.

"No," she replied. "I have given you almost a week to talk to me. I know that's it about Heather because she's been equally, if not more miserable than you but she is currently out of her apartment talking to Lea, which means it's time you did the same."

I didn't answer, willing myself to crawl back into bed.

"Naya, I love you. You're my best friend. I hate to see you like this. Please talk to me."

I opened the door slowly. As soon as I saw her, I broke down again. Dianna stepped forward and pulled me into a big hug. She lead me over to the sofa and sat with me for hours. Every now and again I would say something. Sometimes it would be a simple 'sorry', other times I would go into more detail, shouting 'I did it for her', 'I don't want her to get hurt'. Dianna simply pulled me in tighter, not trying to get me to talk, just letting me cry until the tears run out.

A/N

*creys*

I'm sorry for this rather depressing chapter :( Writing the reactions of Naya rejecting was really hard. I said that there would be a lot of angst still to come and I'm pretty sure I kept to my promise of that happening. On the bright side, there was Achele!

Thank you for reviews. There keep being more each chapter which really amazes me. I wrote this thinking as it was my first try I would stop after a few chapters because nobody would read them so this response has been amazing. Keep reviewing and if you like these types of stories check out my community 'heya' for more like it.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	9. Breakfast at Lea's

Heather POV

As I sobbed slowly on Lea's shoulder I barely noticed the day slowly turning into night. I found myself awoken by the daylight streaming through the study window, my back ached and I stood up wearily from the armchair I was sitting in. Lea wasn't in the room but judging from the sound of the soft hum of broadway tunes, I guessed she was in the kitchen.

I was right, Lea stood over the cooker, spatula in hand.

"What are you making." I wasn't looking forward to the reply. Though Lea was an excellent cook, she was also a vegan. I had previously been subjecteed to her many attempts to make me give up meat. She fed me a vareity of dishes, each making me want a bacon sandwhich more and more, definetly reaffirming my eating habits.

"Bacon and eggs." I looked at her strangely, that was pretty much the last answer I had expected.

"So, you finally gave up on the vegan thing. I should call Harry, That means he owes me $100."

"No, I haven't given up on my 'vegan thing," she added finger quotation to strengthen her point. "I will be having pumpkin spiced granola with soy milk and a bluberry peach almond smoothee. I just thought you would like something nice since we have to go to work today and Dianna had left some anyway.

I didn't even pick up on the fact Dianna had stayed over as I realised that I was going to have to face Naya today. Maybe not today, as I could easily avoid her, but we would soon have scenes together. Naya had been pushing to our characters to become a proper couple and that was finally coming true this season. Originally I had been exicted with the idea. It meant that I would get to spend more time with Naya, maybe even get a chance to kiss her again. These factors also meant Taylor was less than happy, as was my mother and my manager who wanted anything than me to be known as one of the gay characters on that program about show-choir. I was brought back to the present time by Lea placing a plate in front of me. The bacon smelled incredible ,as I'm sure Lea realised, as she sat on the furthest side of the table away from me.

I broke the silence with a question, "Lea can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything, what is it?"

"Yesterday, you didn't bug me about Naya. You could of asked but you didn't. It was like you understood what I was going through. Are you?"

For a second I saw a look pass her face. It looked as if for a second she was questioning her desicion, as if she was about to say something but then changed her mind.

"I've had times when I didn't want to talk about something. If that's what your asking? I mean I don't know what you're going through, you didn't say anything yesterday."

The same thougth rushed through me, the same thought when I woke up yesterday. I knew that eventually someone would find out. Ashley wasn't stupid but the cast had seen Naya and I together a lot more. People like Lea, who I was closest to, probably already knew something was going on. I rathered that I was the one to tell them so I began with my story.

I told Lea about the night at Mark's party, about the kiss and how I lied to stop it. I told her about the feelings I have had ever since. That everytime Naya looked at me or touched me gently, my heart would flutter and as soon as she stopped looking or took her hand off me I would feel empty and cold. I told her about Taylor, how I didn't love him anymore. I told her about the night after we played Taboo and how every time I think back to that moment my heart breaks again and all I want to do is get in my bed and lie there forever. Lea listened intently, I felt like she understood what I was going through. It was obvious that she wasn't ready to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her but my confession clearly helped her in some way.

By the time I had finished we were already 30 minutes late to set and had 13 missed calls between us but we didn't rush. Lea took my hand and pulled me in for a hug. She told me that Naya loved me, how she could see it, how evverybody could see it. She said that it would take Naya a while but that eventually Naya would realise it to. I wanted nothing more than this to be true, I wanted nothing more than for me to arrive on set and for Naya to run over, pull me aside and tell me that she was wrong and then place a long, lingering, passionate kiss on my lips but these were just dreams of a different life. One that I was currently not living.

A/N

Very short but I felt bad for not updating so this is just to carry you over until tomorrow when I will post a much larger chapter. Let me know what you think should happen when Naya and Heather see each other again and if you like the friendship between Lea and Heather, and Dianna and Naya.

New chapter tomorrow, thank you as ever.

Please Review !

:)


	10. Hank the Turtle

Lea offered to drive me to work and I accepted quickly. The thought of having to face Naya in a couple minutes was enough to get me nervous, to the point that my hands began to shake. Driving was not a good idea right now.

We pulled up to a full parking lot, we expected this as we knew we were already late, before we had even left the house. We ran quickly to our trailers, getting changed into our costumes before meeting again in the make up trailer. We arrived on set to see Dianna and Mark in the middle of a scene.

Lea turned to me and whispered, "they must have changed the order of filming".

Ryan saw us and walked over "well done for getting here, I'm sorry for your loss."

Lea looked as surprised as me, we both had expected a telling off and a speech about conduct and punctuality. Ryan saw our looks and continued "Dianna told me about your turtle Lea, she said he was very special to you because he was your grandmother's. I've changed the order of shooting so you both have your scenes this afternoon. Heather you still have an interview now though. I though that since it was Lea's turtle you would be fine."

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't know Hank but Lea was very close to him." I went along with Dianna's lie. I was amazed Ryan had bought it, it wasn't one of Dianna's best.

He walked away, having been called by Brad. Lea turned to me, trying to hold in a giggle. "How did he believe that. I need to talk to Dianna about her lying skills, seriously, my turtle, now called Hank, who belonged to my grandmother, passed away. Who do you have your interview with?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't get a chance to look at the call sheet." I replied but what I really meant is that I didn't have Naya to tell me.

"Here's mine,"she said passing me a white A4 sheet.

I looked at it, trying to find my name but I couldn't see it, all I could see were a bunch of letters and numbers. Lea saw me struggling and took it off me, reading out my call times and scenes.

"You are meant to film two scenes with Chris and me now but they won't be will this afternoon. You have an interview with Seventeen Magazine for the photoshoot that you shot a couple weeks ago."

"Ok, thanks Lea. Guess I can't actually read a call sheet."

"No problem. There's meant to be a car for you outside in twenty minutes, you should probably go and get changed now."

I said goodbye and walked in the direction of my trailer. Turning round the corner I could see the door open and Naya walked out. I could have been brave, walked over, said hello and asked her what see was doing today, but I wasn't. With Naya I had never been brave so I stood and waited behind a bush and let her walk away. She was holding her customary cup of coffee and wearing a baggy tracksuit. Being out of costume I hoped that maybe she had finished filming for the day, maybe she was going to the recording studio. Hopefully this meant I wouldn't have to see her again. When she was finally out of sight I went up the stairs.

Everything inside reminded me of her. Before I had even looked I could smell her there. Then there was her magazines on the sofa and her cheerios uniform hanging up. On the table there was a empty cup of coffee and she had forgetten to turn off the television off before she left so it was still playing a repeat of one of her mind-numbing reality tv shows. It was becoming too much so I quickly changed and ran out towards the direction of the parking lot, seeing a smart black limo. Maybe this interview would take my mind off her.

Naya POV

I had arrived on set a couple hours before after sneaking out the house before Dianna woke up. I wanted to get in as early as I could to avoid any type of confrontation with Heather, I wasn't sure how long I could spend with her before I gave in.

I thought that I could handle it but I was wrong. Now, after only a couple hours I was ready to go home. Faking a cold I had excused myself from set and was about to go home, Ryan said I had an interview but I didn't really care. I waited until Heather turned up late with Lea. I was a bit jelous when they walked in together and I gave Dianna a look which she returned. As soon as Heather was preoccupied with talking to Ryan I ran out towards the trailer. Changing quickly I was out before anyone noticed, or at least I thought that.

"Naya, where are you going?" I turned around seeing a flash of blonde but it was the wrong blonde.

"I'm not feeling to well, Ryan said I could go home." I knew this wasn't a convincing excuse but this was the last place I wanted to be right now.

"That's crap and you know it. What are you going to do tomorrow or the day after when you have a scene with her. You can't avoid her forever. She's your best friend, how long do you think she's going to wait."

"I don't want her to wait. That's the whole point. I want to be her but I love her too much to risk her being hurt."

"Right now she is ten millions times more hurt than what could happen with you in the future because if she was hurt with you she would have you to come back to. Right now she has no-one and she is hurting because the women she loves just rejected her."

"She doesn't love me. Not yet at least. I don't want her to fall in love with me."

"Your too late Naya. She has loved you for over a year and you have loved her for longer. I know that I'm not going to convince you to change your decision now but at least don't go home. You've already lost Heather, you don't want to lose your job too."

She was right about everything. I shouldn't run from Heather but right now I was only ready to follow her advice about the interview.

"I'll go okay, just stop bugging me." I was definetly being too harsh on her but Dianna knew I wasn't upset at her, right now she was probably just happy that she had managed to get through to me in some way.

"I need to go back to set, have fun. You need it," and with that she was gone. I realised I was going to have to run to make the car that was supposed to take me and so sprinted off towards the car park. A smart, black limo was parked near the entrance and I opened the door and climbed in. It took me awhile to realise that I wasn't the only one in side the vehicle.

We both turned to face each other, not knowing what to say.

A/N

Here's a longer chapter as I promised. Forget to say that we reached 50 reviews but we have so WOOOHHH!.  
>Left you on a cliff-hanger because I'm mean like that. Sorry.<p>

School finishes tomorrow for a week but I have a school trip so not sure how regular the updates will be :( but I'm taking my laptop and crossing my fingers for Wi-Fi.

As you can see from the cliff-hanger, the story is starting to progress a bit more rapidly and I'm done with the sad moping around chapters.  
>As always thank you for reading and reviewing. Let me know of any ideas for the story as I'm always open for your imput.<p>

Please Review !  
>:):):):):):):):):):):)<p> 


	11. Seventeen

Heather POV

I had been sitting in the car for a few minutes, waiting for the other person to get in. The driver had told me that another member of the cast had been requested to interview with me by the magazine, they probably needed Lea or Cory to make the story have a wider audience. My days dancing back-up were long gone but it was still obvious which cast members were more popular.

Siting playing around with my phone, checking texts and deleting the meaningless spam that had come through on my email, I was zoned out from what was happening around me and barely registered the car door being opened. Feeling the car begin to move I realised that somebody else must have gotten in. I looked up and saw the last thing I was expecting or wanted. I was met from an equally shocked expression from the girl sitting next to me. Having spent so long avoiding her it was ironic that I had basically ran into her, literally. The awkward silence was unusual to me. Any silences I had had with her were always completely comfortable, our friendship had reached the stage that we didn't need to talk to enjoy each other's company but right now I wished she would say something.

"Hi," one word, one syllable was all she could come up with but it was still one more than me. I was too surprised to reply and so just returned a similarly unenthusiastic hi and sat back, facing out of the window away from her.

I knew Naya well enough to know when she was thinking of something to say, she played with her fingers and her hair. She also moved awkwardly and I could hear these movements against the leather of the seats.

The silence continued for the majority of the car ride. I became increasing interested at the movement of the cars outside the window while Naya was fascinated by her newly painted nails. Luckily Taylor called half-way through. This meant I could use the call as an excuse not to talk to Naya. Unfortunately it also meant that I had to talk to Taylor. He spent the majority of the call telling me how amazing he was playing since he got back before moving on to bitching about Naya and the show before finishing by asking me when I was going to move trailers. To avoid an argument, because he wasn't worth it, I told him I had forgotten but I would ask as soon as I got back to set.

We arrived at the offices of Seventeen and were met with an overly enthusiastic blonde girl. She was very nice but needed to lower her caffeine intake. She led us through the halls, on both sides were all the magazine covers, at the far end a new one was being put up and I looked to see who it was. I was surprised to see my picture on the cover. I had been on covers before, mainly with the cast but this was my first solo cover**. **Naya saw it too and went over to look closer. I was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow trim that matched my natural hair colour. The ends though were dyed multi-colour and looked really cool

"Wow! Heather you look amazing."

"Thank you. I'm sure yours will too." I replied.

"You heard about FHM?" she asked surprised. She obviously thought I didn't care about her at all anymore.

"Yeah, Lea mentioned it, congratulations. When's the shoot?"

"A couple of days."

Normally at this time she would be inviting me along but we both caught ourselves. This short conversation was a step but I wasn't ready, yet, to forgive her completely. I didn't know if we would be able to be such good friends again and the way she finished the conversation, abruptly, made me realize that was probably what she had realised as well.

We were taken to a conference room where there was coffee and bagels. Naya immediately grabbed a cup and I saw her have to throw it away as she started to make it how I liked it. She would always do this, even though she didn't like having sugar in coffee, she knew that I would rather drink from her cup rather than my own.

A young man entered and I felt jealous when I caught him staring at Naya's butt. With my luck he turned out to be the interviewer. I just thought that he better be careful because if Naya saw him checking her out he would get a slap.

"Good-morning ladies. My name is Nathan. So good to see you again Heather and I'm pleased you agreed to come and help with the interview Naya. The reason we asked you to come is because you have both been interviewed a couple times together when you're at an event or something and you both have had sit-down separate interviews but we wanted to have the first proper interview of you together. I've seen videos of you together and you always play off each other and make it interesting, so that's what we're after."

After Nathan had finished his piece I became a bit nervous. Previously, in all the interviews we had done, it had been easy to answer the questions with Naya next to me. She would always hold my hand if I was struggling or nervous and if she thought I couldn't answer it, she would jump in. Right now we were avoiding each other at all costs and this would have to be one of our best acting performances ever.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Naya began to speak, "Nathan, could me and Heather just have one minute to talk in private."

"We really need to be getting on with the interview." Nathan managed to stutter out as Naya decreased the space between them. "Well, maybe one minute."

I wasn't sure what Naya wanted as she dragged me out to the corridor.

"Please don't interrupt Heather, just give a second to say something. I know you're mad or hurt or angry or feeling a combination of them all right now and I know that is completely my fault and for making you feel like that I will never be able to say sorry enough but I still care about you and we can't mess this interview up. This will give you so many opportunities and so we just need to pretend. We don't even have to pretend, just get back into the mind-set that we were before and we will kill this interview. Just for an hour, then its back to now."

As much as I wanted to walk out now. Telling Nathan I couldn't do this interview with Naya and that she had to leave, I knew that she was right. This interview will be easy for us, as how we would act naturally before was exactly what they wanted.

"Ok, let's just get this over with."

We walked back into the conference room, met with a smily Nathan, to start the interview.

"Okay first questions just going to be setting the scene, then we will get into the proper stuff."

Nathan began to talk to me first, talking about how my career started with and how I have got where I have gotten. We talked about So You Think You Can Dance and how after my rejection I managed to motivated myself to go on. He asked me about Beyonce and what going on tour with her was like and how that brought me to where I was today. When we had done I took in a deep breath. The half on the interview I usually hated was over but it was different today. Usually the repetitive questions where boring but right now I wished there were more. So far all Naya had had to do was insert a few little comments but now we were about to focus on both of us and I wasn't sure how long I was going to last.

To begin he asked as about meeting for the first time and when we realised we were going to be good friends. For this Naya was just able to relay the 'god has laid a hand' story. Next the show was brought up. I knew this was a touchy subject as Naya had always wanted our characters to get together and had been very open about it but I had always had to be a bit more careful. Naya could get away with being an open supporter of gay rights as, unlike me, she didn't have a slightly homophobic mother, a controlling manager and a over-protective, low self-esteemed, jealous boyfriend. Because of this I had to continuously pretend to favor my character with other cast-members even when it was obviously not going to happen. As soon as the question about Santana and Brittany's relationship was brought up Naya jumped in.

"I love them together. I truly believe they're soul-mates. I understand that it's going to have to be a long process because with my characters HBIC mantra it isn't going to be easy for her to come out. She has already accepted herself because of Brittany's help but she's not ready to tell other people because she's never been in a position before when people might tease her or not accept her."

"What about you Heather, what do you think about it?" Nathan turned towards me and asked me a question I had been asked so many times before and had always given the same answer, until now. Before I would be averagely supportive. I never came across too strongly because of my family but I made sure to keep it going because I knew that mean't one day I would get to kiss Naya but now I had no reason to support it. I had always had some lingering idea that if we kissed it would make her feel the same way about me that I felt about her but now I knew that would never happen. So I decided to lie.

"I'm not so sure-I think that it will be hard for her to choose between Artie and Santana. She loves them both and I'm happy whatever the writer's choose." I could feel Naya's glare cutting through the side of my face as I spoke these words. She knew I was lying, she knew it wasn't my real feelings about the show, she knew it was all because of her.

Nathan continued, I thought he had saved me from the small hole that was forming in my cheek but instead he decided to continue, "So, you think the writers should go with Bartie."

"I think that it would be really sweet if they ended up together. He's been through so much, not just with his disability but also with Tina as well. I think, because Brittany has helped with these things and allowed him to accept himself and help him with any problems he has had by talking and listening to one another, not just getting angry, or pretending they don't care about one another, they should end up together."

Half-way through answering I realised I was no longer talking about Brittany and Artie getting together. I was talking about Naya and I. Glancing over I could see the small tear that was building slowly in her left eye but mixed with that was anger and betrayal. Before the interview could continue, Naya was out of the door and into the corridor. I was surprised, Naya had gotten angry and hurt before but she had never walked out when she was upset. She might do it at a party, like with Taylor, but she was always really professional.

I had to follow her but I had to get past Nathan first. He had a very puzzled look on his face and it was obvious he had no idea what was going on so I said the first thing that came to me.

"I'm so sorry about that. She's normally really professional it's just that today... today, her...her, her turtle died. Yes, Hank,her turtle, he was really special to her because he belonged to her grandma. I should go and see if she's alright. You have enough for the interview?

I didn't let him answer as I grabbed my bag and sprinted through the wide double doors, trying desperately to locate Naya. I saw a flash of her dark, raven hair as she turned to corner and ran to catch up. I soon noticed that the small tear that had been forming in her eye had no been joined by many more. She tried to wipe them away but when she realised she couldn't she walked into the bathroom. I followed right behind her.

"Naya, what's wrong. One minute we were talking to Nathan, the next you were out the door."

"How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You spent the whole interview saying how much you want Brittany to get with Artie. You know Ryan just agreed that they'll become official in the next episode."

"Naya," I realised that my voice was beginning to break, "Do you think I was telling the truth, do you even think that I was talking about the show?" She knew I wasn't I could tell by the look she had on her face.

"That's the whole point. You don't care about anybody else. An interview is not the time for you to be trying to get a point across to me. We can do that at work or when we're at home. Neville is going to write his piece with you saying how much you love Bartie. What do you think the fans are going to think about that."

"This interview with _Nathan_," containing a giggle as I emphasized his name, "is the only time I have talked to you in almost a week. This was the only time I could talk to you because, since you rejected me last week, you have been avoiding me. You're my best friend and I miss you. I know you love me, what's the problem."

"Heather, I don't-

"Don't even try. This is your one opportunity to tell the truth because if I leave this will be the last time we ever talk." Even I was taken back by this ultimatum and it was obvious she was too.

"Heather, the problem is that I love you. I love you so much that being around makes me want to sit in a dark room and cry because I though you would never want be back and when you did it made it worse. I started thinking, what if I'm being selfish, what if she's better with Taylor. You have no idea Heather how people are going to treat you differently. First there will be the homophobes you have never me you but will hate you for the rest of your life. Then the directors and producers who won't hire you or if they do it will be for a lesser role than you deserve. Heather you're just starting you career, I couldn't let you destroy that."

"So you think ignoring me, rejecting me, pretending you don't love me would make me feel any better."

"I'm sorry Heather but if you were ever to be hurt because of me. I don't know what I would do. You mean too much to me."

At this moment I automatically took a step forward to comfort her. No matter how much it hurt, what she had tried to do was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for me. It almost made me laugh imaging Taylor doing anything similar. I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked down at her, wiping a small tear of her wet cheek.

"Naya, I would rather spend one day with you than the rest of my life with Taylor. Nothing is going to happen to us because we'll have each other. I know how much you love me because I love you that much as well and you shouldn't feel like you have to protect me. This isn't going to destroy my career and if anybody said anything you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

I could see Naya let out a giggle as she realised how similarly the situation was right now with our story-lines on glee. She pulled me in for a hug and we both cradled each other in our arms. Joined by more than the invisible tether that usually kept us together.

"Heather I am so sorry. I should of come to you, not block you out. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I might not be able to make everybody accept us but I promise ,forever, to keep you safe."

This whispered confession from Naya was the last thing I had expected to happen today as I rolled off Lea's study chair this morning but never before had I been so happy in a single moment. There was only one thing to deal with now. Taylor.

A/N

So sorry about the delay. You have no idea how annoyed I was that my laptop decided to give-up on me while I was away. Hopefully you'll agree that the ending was the worth the wait.

I have a few ideas of how I could end this and so its really up to how long you want it to continue. Tell me in a review if you want me to continue with their realtionship into the future or if you think the story has run its course.

Next chapter will finally be Taylor's dumping. Since their was a long gap a couple milestones have been reached- 20,000 views, 100 alerts and 50 favorites.

Hank the Turtle says thank you. Hoped you liked his return!


	12. I Love You, Forever

Heather POV

We stood, just holding each other, for what seemed like hours. My chin tucked neatly on her small shoulder, resting comfortably. I could smell her lavender shampoo that was radiating from her long, dark brown tresses ,which hung freely down the back of her long, tanned face. She was matching my position, made slightly harder for her because of the height difference but that was not a concern for us now. All we were both thinking or cared about was how perfect this situation was, how we wished it would never end. With all the heartbreak we had put each other through, this hug felt like a final conclusion. However, I knew that this was not the end, more like the beginning, as I planned to spend the rest of my life with her.

After a while Naya pulled away. For a second I could feel my heart skip a beat, remembering all the times before that she had pulled away but when I saw the gentle, loving smile that was poised on her adorable face I knew she meant it for real ,this time.

She reached out a took my hand in hers, leading me out towards the parking lot.

"Do you want me to call Mitch and get him to take us back to studio?" Naya questioned, realising that neither of us had driven here ourselves.

"Do you think we could just walk around for a bit? They're not expecting us for awhile anyway, we did walk out of the interview halfway through." I asked, not wanting to have to go back to work and loose this moment I was having with her.

"Sure I think I saw a park on the way here."

We turned the corner and continued down main road before turning off again, into the quieter suburbs. These were the houses I had always imagined living in as I got older, raising a family in the traditional white-picket fence, one dog, soccer practice for the boys and ballet for the girls but before now I had always imagined it with Taylor. That wasn't the case anymore. Now I couldn't see it with anybody else but Naya.

After a few minutes walking in comfortable silence, we reached a small park. There was a faint cry of small children playing and the slow swishing of the autumn leaves against the grey tarmac path. A light breeze blew and felt a sudden shiver. Seeing this, Naya wrapped a protective arm around my waist, bringing me close so that I could share some of her body heat.

We sat on a park bench by the duck pond in the centre of the park. I placed my head on her shoulder and let out a sigh at the perfection of this moment.

"I love you." It was a simple declaration and one I had known for a long time but I have never had the chance to tell her. It was my way of letting her know how I feel. She had admitted so much to me and I felt that it was my time to return the favor.

"I love you too, now let's go back, it's getting cold and I'm sure Mitch will be waiting for us by now."

"Ok," and we walked back to the magazine's offices, hand in hand.

**Later That Day**

The rest of the day past quickly and I ran back to the trailer as fast as I could, already missing Naya. As I opened the door I expected to be greeted by her but was instead me with an empty room except for a vase of flowers on the table. Next to it was a small card. Inside it read:

'Decided that our first date was long overdue. Meet me at my apartment at six o'clock. Wear whatever you want, you look beautiful in anything. Missing you already. Love you forever, Naya xxx'

I grinned at the sweetness of it all. She may act tough on the outside but inside she was more adorable then a fluffy bunny. I could imagine her now- laying out candles, fussing with some elaborate meal she was making while simultaneously trying to get dressed. I glanced at the clock that hung over the door, right now it was four o'clock which meant I had two hours to go home, get dressed and get to Naya's. In normal circumstances this would be easy but I knew when Naya was concerned, I couldn't look just normal.

Naya POV

Since admitting my feelings to Heather, my life has never been better. A few days ago I thought I had made the most logical choice when I rejected her but now I realise that love is never logical. When she said that she would prefer to spend a day with me rather that the rest of her life with Taylor, I realised that though there may be times in our relationship when someone may say something hurtful or mean, I will always be there to comfort her and I will always make sure that I will protect her and keep her safe. This is because that from now she is the most important person in my whole life and even though I have always known it, it now feels like a duty.

As soon as we got back to the set, I told Heather that I needed to go to the recording studio but that I would meet her after filming, in our trailer. I was lying. Since I have been getting in super early to avoid Heather, i had actually already done all my recording for my songs in the next five episodes. I still had a scene to film today but it wasn't with Heather so she wouldn't realise that I was skipping. I had to get someone to cover for me though.

"Hey Di." Before this incident I had never realised how much I depended on Dianna. She was my rock through everything and she always covered for me, no matter what. As soon as Heather decided she wanted to let people know about us, presumably after she broke up with Taylor, I would make sure Dianna was the first one to hear about it ,from me.

"What's up Nay-Nay. How was the interview?" Though almost everybody shortened my name, which personally I didn't get as my name is so short anyway and they usually actually ended up lengthening it, it was only Heather that I let call me Nay.

"Incredible." I knew this would confuse her as I usually spent the whole of the day after moaning about how boring and pointless they were but this one was definitely my favorite.

"Ok, what happened to Naya. She's quite short, way to big mouth, insanely annoying. Have you seen her anywhere."

"Hey! Nothing's happened to me, I'm just in an incredibly good mood. In fact, I was wondering O great, wonderful, insanely beautiful, total cool nerd-

"Just tell me what you want."

"Ok, please could you get me out of our scene today. I need to do something."

"Something? Way to be mysterious."

"Please just do." I begged. If she was standing in front of me now I'm sure I would be on my knees at this point.

"Of course, but what should I say happened to you."

"Tell him I'm sick or got a headache after my interview. Or just use the old favorite- say my Hank came back to life but then died again."

"How does everybody know about Hank? Anyway I can't put Lea through another Hank death. She was already so torn up about the original one. I just say your sick."

"Thanks so much Di."

"My pleasure."

I hung up realising I only had a couple of hours to put my plan into action. After everything I had done, this date would have to be the best of her life.

A/N

Next chapter - Heather and Naya's first date and Heather and Taylor's confrontation!

Can't wait for tonight's episode- technically tomorrow morning in my time-zone but anyway.

Thank you for your reviews telling me you want to continue with the story, definitely nice to have a vote of confidence. Love you guys! Strangely enough there actually is park by Seventeen Magazines L.A offices- thank you Google Maps.

Keep Reading, Reviewing and Enjoying !

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) 


	13. Will You Marry Me?

Enjoy!

**Heather POV**

I drove back to my apartment, straight from the set, avoiding some stop signals in my anticipation to get ready quickly and get to Naya's. I had now idea what Naya was planning, so had no idea what to wear. I wasn't sure if I was meant to dress up or if it was just some casual dinner in her flat.

I turned the key in the lock, having to tug it hard to get it back out, and entered the apartment. I heard no familiar sound of the newspaper pages turning, or the dull drone of the television. It was empty. I was pleased because I knew Ashley would still be worried about me, as I didn't come home last night and definitely be confused if I told her that I was getting ready to go to Naya's house on a date as it was only two days ago that I rolled out of bed for the first time in a week after spending the time being depressed about Naya.

When I entered the house my bedroom was clean, having only been used to lying depressed in bed for the last week. However by the time I left it, fully dressed, there was clothes everywhere. Every dress, skirt, top and pair of shoes was spread out on the floor across the floor. I had settled on a short, black dress that showed off my long, toned legs that I had gotten from dancing. It was paired with high red heels. I decided to kept my hair down and so spent the majority of my time washing it and drying it and styling it and then repeating the whole process, when I thought it didn't look just right the first time. Amazingly though, after all this, I was ready to go at 5:30.

**Naya POV**

After I called Dianna to persuade her to cover for me, and she accepted, I rushed home to start preparing for my date tonight. I wasn't the best cook so I called ahead too get Heather favorite Mexican restaurant to deliver our food just before 6. I was going to make the guacamole though, because I made a mean guacamole.

I had decided to go for the cliché- candles, music, romantic dinner. I had to make a quick stop at the supermarket as I hadn't ever needed an exuberant amount of candles before. I received many strange looks from the other shoppers and the check-out girl as I wheeled my cart through the aisles, stacked full of candles of different sizes and shapes and scents. It cost a lot more than I was expecting at the check-out, who knew wax was so expensive, but luckily I had more than enough cash on me.

With my purchase loaded up in the back-seat, I finally made my way home. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was almost 4. I entered quickly, chucking everything down but then going back and picking it all up as I needed the room to be neat. I hovered quickly and made sure everything was nice and clean. With the cushions plumped and the mantlepiece dusted, I set to work laying out all the candles. In films this was much easier. Well I actually don't know if that's true. I know that it always happens and looks beautiful but they never show the character laboring over the placement before finally finishing and then having to light them all.

I went to my closet to get changed. Throwing everything out because I couldn't find the right outfit, before settling on the first one I tried. I wore a tight fitting red dress, Santana would be proud, with black stilettos and I let my dark hair stay down, settling against my shoulders and parted to the side. I collected my IPod from my bag and chose a few songs to put in a new playlist ,which I named '_The__First__Day__of__the__Rest__of__My__Life__'_, soppy I know but that was what Heather did to me.

I wasn't as closed off as my character but that doesn't mean I wasn't reserved as well. My other personality wasn't a bitch like Santana but I was normally a lot more jokey and a lot less serious. When I was with Heather, though, I became completely love-struck and much more like when I was ill, 'a soppy emotional baby' as Heather put it. I didn't mind, as long as I was Heather's baby.

As the minute hand got closer and closer to the six mark on the clock above my television, I became closer and closer to collapsing from nerves. I was pacing back and forwards, worrying when the food would arrive. When it did I worried if Heather was going to like it. When I tasted it I worried if it was too spicy. When I had it all laid out I was worried that it was going to be cold. However, I never felt more worried in my entire life then when the door-bell rang.

I practically ran, tripping over my own feet and cursing to myself, hoping Heather didn't hear what a mess of myself I was making. Without fretting I quickly opened the door and was breath-taken with the sight in front of me. Heather stood outside the door in a dress so short that it should definitely be made illegal- in case of traffic accidents being caused or just the danger of anyone who walked past running head-long into a pole. I didn't mind though as it gave me a nice view of her endless, toned legs and the dress fit nicely around her cute, dancer butt. Her hair was down and looked golden as it framed her beautiful face. I turned my gaze to that beautiful face and was captured, instantly, by her bright blue eyes. She returned the gaze and unlike the previous times when this had happened to us, we were free to stare for the whole evening if we wanted.

**Heather POV**

She opened the door after a while, I heard her make a complete show of crossing the room but chose not to comment due to the complete inability to speak that her dress had induced. She was wearing the opposite to me, choosing to wear the daring colour on her dress rather than her shoes and this probably was accurate to our personalities. I was much more shy that her, except when she was ill. Maybe I would see more of her personal side if we started dating. Having spent so long staring at her outfit I barely realised that she was checking me out. I looked up to comment but was met with a look of complete adoration. She was staring straight into my eyes and I returned the look. Completely unaware of the length of time we had stood staring until Naya reached over and took my hand in hers, leading me into her flat.

I was met with everything I had joked would be there ,but it was amazing. I never thought ,in my whole life, that somebody would fill a room with candles and have a table in the middle, covered with my favorite foods. Mexican is my favorite mainly because I love guacamole and chips so much. Luckily there was a massive bowl of Naya's famous guacamole in the middle of the table.

Naya led me to the table, pulling my chair- it was obvious who was going to be the whipped one in this relationship. She down herself, across from me at the table.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly, obviously worried that I thought it was too much.

"I love it, thank you." I replied, completely honestly. I saw her face soften, she was obviously relieved I liked it.

"No, thank you, you've made me so happy already and it's only been a day. I can't imagine how I could get any happier but I know that with you it can only get better." I was snapped out of the sweet moment by the strong smell of Mexican food that was wafting from the table beneath me.

"So what's for dinner?"

"We have, courtesy of Il Niño's Mexican takeaway service, burritos, quesadillas, tamales and tacos. As well as my world famous guacamole and chips to start.

"That's a lot of food!" I stated, knowing that I would take the whole cast to finish a meal like this- I almost expected them to walk through the door and start eating with us.

"Yeah ,I kinda went overboard. I got a lot of different options just in case you didn't like one of them and I got a lot of each dish in case you really liked one of them." she replied, a little embarrassed at her confession.

"Well it all looks amazing and we have all night." I could see Naya trying to cover a wide grin that appeared on her face when I mentioned all night. "Not like that- you sick-minded girl." She just smirked for a response.

The meal continued comfortably with the soft sounds of Naya's iPod playing in the background. The conversation flowed easily and before we realised, we had eaten all the food and drunk a considerable amount of wine.

We stood to move to the coach ,but before I reached there, she pulled me in and started to sway me softly to the music. "Would you like dance,"she whispered softly in my ear. "Only if you can keep up," I countered jokingly. Being taller I began to lead, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. This was unlike times we had danced before, this was such an intimate moment, there was no pulsating music to drive us, it was just us taking our time, embracing each others presence. Naya was singing along to the words, softly in my ear. Her enchanting voice making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Each raspy note sending shivers down my back.

As the song finished, she looked up and leant in to kiss me. I was moved my head to meet her halfway when I realised something. Though he wouldn't be much longer, Taylor was still my boyfriend and even though I had already kissed Naya, it wouldn't be right to do it again. No matter how much I wanted to, so I pulled back. She was surprised to say the least and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it right now. Taylor's still my boyfriend."

"I know, I just thought that by you coming, you wanted to be with me."

"Of course I do, that's not what I mean. I just don't want to cheat on him. I know I've kissed you already but I don't want him to be able to blame it on me."

"Blame what?" she asked.

"Our break-up," her eyes lit up at this. It had always been Taylor that was standing between us getting together and now he would soon be out of the picture. "I was actually wondering if you want to go to Louisiana with me this weekend. We don't have any work and I think I owe it to Taylor to break up with him in person. You don't have to be there when I do it but it'll be nice to have someone to go there with. It's like a six hour flight." I wasn't sure if she would accept, I still didn't know what we were to each other and she might think it's weird for me to take her to break up with my boyfriend.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to come. You don't know how he's going to react, we've all seen his temper-

"You don't have to protect me-

"I know, but I want to," and I knew she meant it. She had spent so long pretending not to like me to protect me and know she would do anything to stop me getting hurt. I hoped nothing did happen because I knew she would take the blame completely, maybe even try to stop us being together out of guilt.

We sat down on her couch, me with my head on her lap- trying to recover from the large quantity of food I had just consumed.

Her hand was rubbing soft, slow circles on my neck and I could feel myself nodding off. The moment was so peaceful. She must of felt me become heavier, alerting her to my impending sleep.

"Do you want to go and sleep in my bed now. I wasn't going to let you drive home anyway but now you look like you would fall asleep at the wheel."

"Sure, I can just stay here on the sofa. I'm too tired to move anyway." I said, somehow managing to yawn at the same time.

"No, your the guest, let's get you to bed, a proper bed. I'll stay on the coach." She sounded serious but I didn't want her to have to sleep on the coach.

She helped me up and led me to her bedroom, just like I had done previously. 'I can't let you sleep on the sofa, why don't we just share the bed."

"I respect what you said about us waiting until you have broken up with Taylor and I know that I won't be able to control myself if I'm in the same bed so please I'm fine for one night," with this she turned around, handed me an old t-shirt and shorts and left the room. I immediately felt a lot more lonely and cold but I decided that I just had to go to bed. The quicker I went to sleep, the faster I would see Naya again.

**Two Days Later**

We were currently on a plane, traveling over the large United States of America, from L.A to Louisiana-where Taylor's college team were based. I had called ahead and was slightly embarrassed when he had sounded happy to see me. Naya, sensing my discomfort after the phone call, had taken my hand and reassured me that if I still loved Taylor I didn't have to do this. She wasn't forcing me and if I needed time then she was willing to wait. I told her that I didn't love him and that I didn't need time but I was still worried. I had told Naya that I wasn't scared of Taylor but knowing how he had reacted when Naya told him that he didn't deserve me, I had no idea how he would react when I told him that I was dumping him to be with Naya. She had said that I didn't have to tell him why I was breaking up but I wasn't ashamed and he would find out from the press anyway, it was better if it came from me.

Naya grabbed my hand again as we began our ascent. I returned with a weak smile and she leant her head on my shoulder to comfort me. By the time the plane had touched down my nerves had doubled and as the taxi pulled up outside his house it took everything I had to stop myself breaking down.

"We're here babe, do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's fine, it will probably be better if you're not there to get him angry. In case you didn't realise, he doesn't like you very much." I attempted to lighten the mood with a very unfunny joke- Naya was polite enough to let out a small giggle.

"Ok but if you need any help, just call and I will come if I hear anything bad."

With that I exited the car, met with a cool blast of air. Winters here were a lot colder that in L.A. Taylor was standing by the window and opened the door before I reached the porch, meeting me with a big hug.

"I missed you so much Heather-

"It's only been a few weeks. If you missed me so much you should have come and visited again." I replied sourly.

"I know, I've just been really busy but I'm glad you've come. You said you wanted to talk to me about something, it's a bit far to come just to talk. Can I ask you something first though.

"Of course but then I really need to say something." I hoped this wouldn't take long, I'm not sure how long the taxi would wait. We were going to stay at a hotel tonight and then take the early plane back tomorrow.

"Heather, being away from you has made me realise how much I really love you. How much I miss you when you're gone. Hearing Naya say how much it hurts you when I leave has made me do a lot of thinking. I don't want us to be apart anymore. I want you to come and live with me. I want us to be a real family. Heather Elizabeth Morris will you do me the honor of being my wife."

A/N

I was kinda disappointed with just the one review for the last chapter so my willingness to write a new chapter was kinda depleted but I decided to write a long one for you so you would actually have enough material to review. Remember the more reviews the faster it makes me write :)

What do you think Heather will do (or what do you want her to do). Leaving you one a cliff-hanger (hehe).


	14. It's Over

**Heather POV**

"I..I," I was shocked to say the least, when imagining all the possibilities that may have arises in the situation, Taylor proposing was definitely not one of them.

He looked at me apprehensively, he was down on his knee and despite everything I felt sorry for him. He was putting himself on the line, willing to make a complete fool out of himself.

"Well?" Now there was urgency in his voice. For so long I had been completely willing to do exactly what he wanted and even this gap was probably one of the longest times I hadn't answered him.

"Taylor, it's probably better if I say what I wanted to say first. I came here, not because I missed you or even wanted to see you anytime soon. It's because...because," I turned to face the other way, now the window was over Taylor's left shoulder. Through it I could see Naya, in all her beauty and radiance, sitting in the taxi. She had a pained expression on her face and it was obvious that she was doing everything she could to avoid coming in here.

"Because, I'm breaking up with you. It's over." To describe his face as shocked would be an understatement. He spluttered something out in his confusion that made no sense. When he finally composed himself ,he did the inevitable. He tried to win me back or at lease work out why I was dumping him. "What? Why? I saw you a couple of weeks ago and we were fine. What's changed?"

"Despite the fact that we weren't fine a few weeks ago and I came so close to dumping you on the spot at Naya's party, the truth is that I've met somebody else. Nothing's happened but I want it to, so that's why I am here. To free myself from you."

"Heather, we've been together four years. You keep saying much you wanted to marry me one day and I propose and you tell me there's someone else."

"Taylor, the only reason you proposed is because Naya got angry and told you how I feel. She knew and you didn't."

"This isn't about Naya, it's about the bastard that's stealing you from me. Tell me what I need to do."

"You don't need to do anything and technically the person, in your words, is a bitch not a bastard."

"But that would mean that-" his usual slow brain was obviously functioning even less than usual.

"Yes, the other person happens to be a girl but I'm not breaking up with you because I'm gay, I'm actually probably bi-sexual, it's because you've ignored me for the last two years and you don't care about me anymore than you care about yourself. Naya does." I didn't even realise that I had just mentioned Naya by name but Taylor did.

"NAYA, she's who you're leaving me for. That bitch. I told you. I told you, I told you, I told you. How many times did I ask you if something was going on? How many times did you say that I was being stupid and that you and Naya were just really close friends. All this time you two were fooling around behind my back."

"Don't call her a bitch. Naya and I haven't being fooling around behind your back. I said that before. I wouldn't do that, no matter how badly you were treating me. You have no right to tell me who I can fall for. I love her, not you. I'm sorry it had to end like this but to tell you the truth I haven't been in love with you for the last two years." I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to stay. Taylor was becoming increasing angry and no matter how many times I said it, the point couldn't be put in his thick skull even if I used a hammer.

"You haven't fallen for her. You're not gay, that's disgusting." I tried to ignore his blatant homophobia because I didn't want to carry on with this argument, it wasn't worth it. Then he moved towards me "Tell me that you enjoy it this much when she kisses you." He grabbed my face and pressed his hard, chapped lips against mine. It was one of the most unpleasant felling of my entire life. I enjoyed the taste of the fake vomit in the Ke$ha number more that his bad breath and bristled chin. I tried to pull away but his strong forearms where pulling me towards him. When he went to stick his slimy tongue down my throat I pushed back in disgust, knocking over a plant vase in the process. I hoped that this noise would be enough to alert Naya that something was happening.

**Naya POV **

It took all I had to not follow Heather into the house. I told myself that if Taylor loved her even as half as the amount I do he wouldn't hurt her but with his temper I couldn't be one hundred percent sure. It was understandable that he would be angry, I would if Heather told me that she was leaving me for Mark or Harry but I would never lay and hand on her, never.

Normally the cab driver would have left a long time ago but it only took one of my winks and a slight rearranging of my shirt's neckline and the perv agreed to stay. I took my phone out to distract me, only half paying attention as I kept an ear of for any loud noises or raised voices from inside the house.

For the first ten minutes nothing happened but then I heard my name being shouted. Heather must have let it slip or just come out and told him it was me. I stepped out the car just in case the shouting progressed but I heard nothing more after that.

Then there was a loud crash and in three steps I had managed to cross the grass outside the house and was by the door. It was locked but I had watched plenty of action movies. Hoping I wouldn't break my leg in the process, I slammed my foot hard into the door, surprisingly I head a sharp breaking sound and the door came off its hinges.

What I saw almost made me want to cry. Heather was pinned up, her back against the sofa, with the large, lumbering Taylor pressing his dirty mouth against her. I rushed out and kicked him hard. Now, I'm not tall or particularly strong and so I had no other choice. Yes, I kicked him in the balls. Serves him right, hopefully he'll never be able to use them again.

I would have liked to go and kick him again but I turned my attention to a visibly frightened Heather. I took both her hands in my mine, they were still frozen out in front of her where she must have been trying to push him off, and lowered them to her sides. Then I pulled her into a hug, rubbing small circles on her back for comfort and tried to drown out the shrill moans of Taylor rolling on the floor in pain, clutching his genital area. He sounded like female donkey and if the moment wasn't so serious, I would have definitely laughed, loud.

"Heather, it's me, Naya. I'm not going to hurt you. Let's go. Taylor's currently on the floor because I kicked him in the nuts. You can too if you want."

I was glad when she answered, at least the shock wasn't that bad. "No, let's go. I just want to go. I just want to leave." I understood, she didn't want to stay anywhere near what had just happened and the person who had just forced himself on her. I guided her around the withering man and left him with one final message. "She may be nice enough to do this again but I promise you, if you ever come near her again I will do a lot worse than kick your dick." To prove my point I kicked him again. It may not be right to enjoy other people's pain but this rule didn't apply to anyone who hurt Heather.

The cab driver was waiting outside luckily, I didn't want to risk waiting for another one while Taylor recovered enough to limp awkwardly after us. His smug grin was wiped off his face when he saw the whimpering Heather. I gave him the directions for the hotel we had been planning to stay the night in, before traveling home on the early flight tomorrow. I though it would be more of a celebration when we got there. We would be free to see each other but now all I have is a frightened Heather who had not looked me in the eyes since I tore Taylor off her. I knew I should have gone with her, now she's hurt. The one thing I said would never happen. She's hurt and it's all my fault.

A/N

I want to say such a big THANK YOU. The amount of reviews I got was amazing, like beyond amazing. So I want to thank you all **dancelikeheya,****Breakdown6,****rosswellmorgana,****MiMi97ddl,****kezza89,****smarmy****89,****EN,****CrimsonMidnight58,****thebeautyofinfinitegrace,****AnaVic,****16candlez,****Liz,****R41N-****bow,****brittanaislife,****Anon,****homobo362,****CarrionRouge,****Brittana-Forever-****LOVE,****CrimsonJoy,****KarinaRivera,****McJoy,****curiositykilledthecat**(your review made me laugh a lot)**,****EvenInTheDark,****KraziilsMe,****worldofsophia,****claireholtismylife**and last but not least **Britannaaaa**(felt ablidged to shout while I typed that!)

If every chapter gets reviewed like that I'll end up updating like everyday. Please keep doing so.

Next chapter we'll find out how Heather is feeling and the first moments of them being a couple and some of the cast will find out. Let me know which members of the cast they should tell first and what you think their reactions will be.

Almost forgot but we reached 100 reviews!

LOVE YA GUYS! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	15. Star Light

**Heather POV**

The car journey to the hotel we were meant to stay in was confusing. I could see that Naya was trying her best to comfort me, and it was sweet, by I wasn't completely sure if I needed to be. I didn't feel mentally or physically scared in any way. My inability to speak was more because I was in shock. If it had been somebody else it may have affected me more but I had been baring Taylor's kisses for the best part of two years, ever since having Naya's to compare to him, and though he had never forced himself on me, the experience was still the same.

Finally recovering my power if speech, I turned to face Naya. She looked as confused as I had felt previously. She didn't know how I was feeling, if I was okay or if I was seriously scarred by Taylor's actions. I had to talk to her and reassure her. "Naya, thank you, I don't now what he would have done if you didn't come."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had to save you. I told you that I would keep you safe and within 10 minutes of you breaking up with Taylor, you're hurt. Are you okay though?" her sincerity almost killed me. She would forever blame herself for anything that happened to me. No matter how uninvolved she was, that just meant it was her fault for not being involved. "Naya, it was because of Taylor, not because I wasn't with him anymore and I'm not hurt. It was a shock at the time and that's why I couldn't talk but now I'm fine, even more than fine, actually, because I now know how truthful you were being when you said you'd protect me forever. I love you, I'm fine, please don't blame yourself."

We both had a handful of tears streaming down our faces at this point. Mine were half desperation while Naya's were probably out of mistaken guilt. However, they were old tears. Now I knew she had realised that I was okay and that we were okay. 'I love you Heather and for the rest of my life I'll blame myself if anything happens to you but that's only because I love you so much and would never want to see you hurt. If you promise you're fine, we should probably get out."

I realised that we were outside our hotel and had probably been for a while, due to the look on the cab driver's face. "How much?" I asked, trying to convey my apologies through my voice. "$200." he replied, slightly less angry as he realised how much money we had made him. I leant over to pay but being the gentleman/gentlewoman that she is, Naya beat me to it, handing over two new $100 notes and an extra $20 to be generous. Then she took my hand, helped me with my bag and got the manager to take us to our room. I had never been treated like this by Taylor, just these little gestures were amazing to me, even with the years of dating I felt more pampered by Naya when technically she wasn't even my girlfriend yet.

We walked through the door of the room, Naya first with the bags. It was nothing special but it had the basics: a bed, a bathroom, a closet and a television. I wasn't sure how we were going to pass the next 12 hours here. Well,actually, there was a way I could think of how to pass the time with Naya but I don't think it's quite the time to do that. I plonked myself down on the bed, next to Naya. She was searching something on the internet and I started to mindlessly whistle.

"Let's go." Naya stood up and offered her hand to me.

"Where?" I had only been here once and this was Naya's first time so I had no idea where she was planning to take us.

"I want to do something but first the need to take you to dinner. I looked on Google Maps and there is a nice restaurant down the road. If you want to change you can and then we need to leave. I've got reservations booked for 7."

I had no idea what she was planning but went along with it. I had packed a nicer shirt and jeans in my bag and took them to bathroom to get ready. I regretted looking the mirror instantly after I did. My hair was a mess and I looked tired and crumpled having come straight off the plane. I did the best I could and was ready to go ten minutes later. Naya had fixed her hair by tying it up in a high ponytail and had put on a low-cut top with a pair of skinny jeans. She was definitely one of the kind of people who looked effortlessly beautiful in anything. That was why it was so dangerous being near her. I saw her get off the plane looking amazing and assumed i couldn't look that bad, unfortunately I wasn't one of those kinds of people.

The hotel was on a main road and so it took little to no time to reach the restaurant. It was a small family-owned Italian. It looked authentic right down to the table-cloths and I hoped the food would match up. I hadn't eaten all day and was starving. The place reminded me of the Lady and the Tramp and was tempted to order the Spaghetti and Meatballs for a second before settling on the beef lasagna.

The food was brought and we continued to talk.

"What do you have to film when we get back?" Naya asked.

"Only the scenes with you. There's the one with the other girls when Rachel's asking us something and then the performance of 'America'. We don't really have anything to do in this episode, I mean it would be pretty hard to them to give us anymore than they did last episode."

"I know. We were in like, every other scene but it's good. I mean you've had as many solos as Lea and we've both had at least 10x more scenes than Dianna. We started out as just a part of her little exclusive inner circle, meant just to follow her around and make scathing remarks. I'm really proud of both of us." This was definitely a notable subject for Naya, being brought in for only her pretty face and only having two or three episodes planned she was really happy that we were both made recurring guest stars and when we were promoted again it was impossible to keep the smile off her face. With each solo, it was like another pat on the back for her. It meant that she had the support of the writers which was one of her most valued possessions.

The waiter came back and took our empty plates. He asked if we wanted desert. We were both so full after consuming a lot of pasta and pizza and so decided to just pay and leave.

"I'm really happy as well. I can't wait for the next episodes though. It's what you've been campaigning for, for a really long time. Are characters are going to be out and proud girlfriends."

"Yeah, I can't wait. Actually, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"The next episodes?" As I have said in interviews, there are many a time when I decide to channel Brittany. "No, um, about, you know. Where we stand." Her awkwardness was adorable and so I decided to put her out of her misery. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, well no, not if you don't want to be. I mean I thought that now you're not with anybody and-

"I would love to be and you didn't have to take me to dinner. I kinda regarded myself as your girlfriend from the moment that I told Taylor we were over." Her face visibly relaxed when I said yes. I can't believe that she was actually worried about if I would say yes or not.

The street looked a lot prettier at night. Unlike the cities I normally saw, there was no flashing signs or loud bars. Only the beam from the street-lights to illuminate the path. We took a longer route, to try and walk off some of the dinner we had just eaten. We cut through the park and sat on a bench near the fountain in the middle. The winds was calm and the stars were in full force up above us. I had been a while since I had seen proper stars as the city lights prevented you from seeing them in L.A.

"I love stars, they're so beautiful." I said, gazing up at them in awe.

"You're so beautiful." Naya's random complement made me look down from the sky and give her a loving look. We locked eyes and I had never been in a more romantic moment. She leaned forward, I knew she was nervous as she hesitated before coming closer. This would be our first kiss as girlfriends and I realised I was slightly nervous as well. I brought my head forward as well and soon our lips were touching one another. Her lips were smooth and soft. The kiss was gentle, not passionate or rushed as all we were trying to convey was out love for one another. We continued at this gentle speed, not hardening the kiss as we both were perfectly content to just become acquainted with one another. Any of our kisses before had been fast-paced and powerful. They always came as a surprise or one of us and the feeling that we were doing something wrong was what drove us.

We both pulled up for air, still smiling our pathetic little in love smiles. We continued our walk back the hotel, perfectly at peace with everything.

**Next Day**

We spent the night intertwined, cuddling with each other and sharing a few innocent kisses. Saying goodnight to each other with a peck on the lips was one of the most satisfying things I had ever done. We woke up early to avoid a rush and arrived at the airport in good time. The plane journey was uneventful and we were both pleased when the taxi pulled up at Naya's apartment. We agreed that I would stay over there tonight so we could decide what we were going to do when we arrived at work the next day.

"Home sweet home." Naya announced as she opened the door. I couldn't deny that I was glad that we were back as well. "Do you want to take the first shower?" she asked politely.

"No, you can go. I should call Ashley and tell her I'm back. "Ok, I'll be out in a minute."

I sat down on the sofa and took my phone out. Dialing Ashley's number from memory, she picked up after a couple rings.

"Heather, you're back!"

"Yeah, he took it badly but I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to stay at Naya's.

"Naya's? Well, you always continue to surprise me. What happened?"

"That's another conversation for tomorrow." I was definitely going to tell her about everything but I need to know that Naya was ready to tell people and who she wanted us to tell first.

I heard the door to the bedroom open as I said my goodbyes to Ashley. Naya walked out, her hair still wet from the shower and dressed in very short pyjamas.

"What did Ashley say?" she asked, knowing that Ashley probably had witnessed most of my breakdown after our fight.

"She was confused but I told her that I would explain it later. She's not bothered about Taylor, she never really liked him very much. She just didn't really understand about us."

"You told her about us?" I couldn't work out if she was angry or happy if I had. "No, I wanted to talk to you about it first. Do you want us to tell people?"

"Of course, I think we should wait awhile before we make it public. We won't be able to keep under wraps for that long but the longer we wait, the more privacy we will get. We should tell the cast though. Maybe not everybody at the same time but we should pick who we want to tell first." I agreed with what she said, it fed into her whole protection stance, if the press didn't know now they wouldn't be able to write anything about us. I thought who we should tell first.

"I think we should tell Dianna and Lea first. They helped us get together and I'm sure they've been plotting all along."

"Yeah definitely, then I think I might tell Kevin. He's my Bee and my best friend apart from you. You can tell anyone else in the cast that you want and we can walk around set, holding hands and whatever. I love you and I would never try to deny that."

"I love you too" I said while walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her neck. I placed a light kiss on her plump lips. Right now I was living the dream. I had Naya, what could possibly go wrong.

A/N

Another amazing amount of reviews and I really happy for everybody who said it was their first time reading. Love new readers!

I have chosen who they will tell, I thought it was only right for them to tell Dianna and Lea first, maybe they will have something to tell back?

I'm not sure who Heather's other cast member friends are but if you know let me know and I'll probably include it in the story.

Finished with 'what could possibly go wrong' and I really want to know what you think could go wrong. I've exhausted with the majority of my possibilities so I need your help. Let me know.

Thank you, keep reading! :)


	16. Get Up

A/N

Thank you for your suggestions but I realised after posting that Ashley is probably her best friend ,after Naya, and that would be who she most wanted to tell.

I promise this isn't going to be turned into an Achele story, just adding a bit so the storyline doesn't get boring.

**Heather POV**

I woke up with the sound of a high-pitched alarm. The ringing hurt my ears as I was broken from a perfectly peaceful sleep. My groan was echoed by the sleepy mass next to me as it landed over to turn the alarm off. With an over exaggerated thump, the alarm was switched off and I sat up, wiping the crud out of my eyes and releasing a wide yawn. My back was stiff like it always was when I woke up, dancing had provided many bonuses to my body- the fast aging of my muscles were not one of them.

"Sorry for the alarm, I forgot how loud it was but I knew that neither of us would wake up on time if I didn't." Naya's words were barely recognizable but I had experience with her in the morning and was able to decipher the key sounds and words.

"It's fine, can I take the first shower, you don't look as if you'll be getting out of bed anytime soon and I want to have one before I make breakfast." I questioned, I reckoned that it was my turn to do something nice for a change, Naya had somehow turned out to be the soppy romantic and though pancakes didn't exactly scream romance, I knew how much she loved them.

"You can take an hour if it means I get to stay in bed and have my breakfast cooked for me," she was slurring her words less now but she had managed to cover herself entirely under the duvet with her head buried deep beneath which made it equally as hard as before to understand her.

"Ok ,I won't be an hour though." I said while turning towards the bathroom before remembering that I had nothing to put on after. "Can I borrow some clothes as well?"

"Sure, take anything from the closet."

I walked in and started looking for something to wear. I had to opt for a skirt because all Naya's jeans were way too short on me. I also had limited choice for a shirt as Naya's taste in tops were very low-cut compared to mine. Satisfied with my outfit, I went to have my shower. Compared to the rest of the apartment, which wasn't small, the bathroom in the master bedroom was massive. It was joined to her walk-in wardrobe and though it wasn't obvious from her personality, Naya was very vain. Not to the extent that she loved herself and would stare at herself in the mirror for days on end but she spent a very long time getting ready to go out.

The water was refreshing as it cascaded over my head and I felt clean as I stepped out having washed my hair. Not having the time to air-dry it like I usually do, I plugged in one of Naya's many hair-dryers and started to blow-dry my hair. It didn't take long and soon I was back in the bedroom, Naya still passed out on the bed.

I run over to her and started jumping on the bed, singing whatever came into my head the loudest I could. I know that this wasn't the greatest idea, considering how bad she was in the mornings but we didn't have long till we had to be on set and it would've taken me all day if I had tried to coax her out gently.

"5 more minutes, Heather, stop, 5 more minutes." I almost felt bad at the pained moans that were coming from her mouth but I soldiered on "You've had more than 5 minutes when I was showering, come on, the faster you get ready, the faster you can have breakfast."

"No, I'm tired and sleepy. Wake me up later."

I could see this was getting nowhere fast and so decided to play my trump card. I leant down to where I though the mouth was under the mess of covers, made a hole and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She pulled back in shock but immediately tried to lean forward to kiss me again but I didn't let her, "If you want another kiss you have to get up." I have never seen Naya move so fast in my entire life, unfortunately she forgot about the blanket and in her haste to get out of bed she managed to trip and ended up in a heap on the floor, "When you're showered and dressed you can come out and have breakfast, maybe after that you can have another kiss. Before I knew it the bathroom door was slammed shut and the water was running from the shower head. I let out a small chuckle as I went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

There was barely anything in the fridge as Naya probably hadn't gone food shopping in a while and even then she lived off take-aways. Luckily there was the basic for me to make pancakes and some bread so I could make some toast for myself. I started measuring all the ingredients out and by the time Naya had sat herself at the counter I had already started pouring the first ladle-full into the frying pan.

"You didn't have to make pancakes, you don't even like them." Being thoughtful as always, Naya stated after seeing what I was making. "Yeah, but you like them and I'm fine with just toast." I explained while bringing the first batch over to the counter, placing it in front of her with the jug of syrup and a can of whipped cream I had found in the fridge. I waited for my toast to pop out before taking the seat next to Naya, who was devouring the pancakes at a rapid pace.

She looked up to say something to me, not realising that she had whipped cream on her nose. I leant forward and could see she was disappointed when all I did was kiss her nose.

"What was that?"

"You had whipped cream on your nose."

"So you had to use your mouth?"

"I like whipped cream and you looked really sweet." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

She went back to her pancakes but this time she just prodded them with her fork, a big pout plastered on her face. I felt bad and so placed my hand under her chin, bringing her face close to mine and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. It wasn't much but it still brought a smile to her face, God she was so whipped.

I glanced at the time on the front of the stove, it read 8:35. We had to be in our trailers by 9:00 to have enough time to get in costume and have our make-up done in time. I jumped up and grabbed both our coats from over the sofa by the door. "We have to leave, like now."

"Sure, let me get my shoes and my bag." I grabbed her keys off the top and held the door open as she walked through. I locked the door behind us and soon we were in her car. The engine revved when Naya turned the key in the exhaust. She had a nice car, it wasn't flashy like a Ferrari or Aston Martin but a black Mercedes, sleek and comfortable without standing out.

The drive took the normal amount of time. There wasn't too much traffic but the roads weren't completely empty. The silence was comfortable but there was something I needed to ask her. "You know that we said we would tell people, when did you mean that we would do that." I shifted awkwardly, maybe she didn't want anybody to know yet. I would never have expected her to be gay or bi or whatever she is and I'm her best friend. That was part of reason it had taken us so long to get together.

"Well, since we have a scene with Lea and Dianna now, I was kinda thinking that we could talk to them after." My face lit up at that idea, I thought that she would at least ask to us to take a while before we told anybody but she was suggesting we tell Dianna and Lea in a matter of hours. "That sounds like a great idea, I actually think they have something to tell us."

"I know, ever since I heard them in the bathroom at Mark's party I've been waiting for them to become a public couple." I realised that Naya might not have known about the event in the bathroom and judging by the look on her face I was right. "What happened in the bathroom? Wait Mark's party, that was ages ago, that was the night when we-"

"Yeah it was, I just heard some sounds in the bathroom that were not so innocent and then I ran away and a few minutes later they both walked in very flushed and out of breath." I cringed even thinking about the situation, I hadn't known them very well then and I can't imagined what would have happened if they had seen we outside the door.

"Ok, now we definitely have to question them, all I had seen were a couple looks and some weird reactions when I questioned Dianna about it." Being distracted Naya only narrowly managed to avoid colliding into a car that was driving on the wrong side of the road, traveling in the opposite direction but trying to overtake the car in front of it. She released a series of Spanish expletives "Que te jordan, Come mierda, Gilepollas." Though she pretended to be able to speak Spanish and was very sucessful at putting the accent on the only thing Naya knew was swear words and she had a very extensive vocabulary. The ones I had managed to remember from her overuse always shocked me when I typed them into Google Translate.

The car park was relatively full when we arrived and though some of the regular cast, like Mark and Cory, gave us puzzled looks when we walked in together, not much happened on our way to the trailers. Our Cheerios uniform were hanging out on the hangers and we changed into them before heading into make-up. Naya always finished before me because her flawless skin required a lot less cover-up and her fake eye-lashes that she applied herself meant she didn't need much eye make-up. The only times that she ever finished after was when we weren't in our Cheerios uniform and there was an outfit that exposed her neck, then she had to spend a considerable time covering up the tattoo of the bow on her neck.

The scene was set in one of the classroom sets and so wouldn't take long to get to, unlike when we had to have a scene on the football pitch which took a 10 minute coach ride to get to. Lea and Dianna were already there and both raised their eyebrows when we walked in, talking to each other. Both had witnessed one of is breaking down and I guess in their position. We sat on one of the tables and started to talk about what we did on the weekend. They had both gone to New York as one of Lea's friends was making his debut on Broadway and the reason Dianna had gone wasn't clear but then nothing between them seemed to be.

"So what did you two do?" Dianna asked, probably not expecting the answer I was about to give. Before I could tell them Naya placed a hand on my shoulder as if to tell me to be quiet. "Actually we wanted to speak to you about that, can you come to our trailers after we've finished the scene. It won't take long."

"Sure, is everything okay?" she replied sounding slightly worried, not knowing what else we could need to tell her.

"Yeah, everything great actually." She turned to give me a loving look. Amazingly neither of them saw as their attention was on Jenna who had just run it, saying something about not being able to find her outfit.

Now we were able to start, it didn't take long unlike our big dance routines. It was just question of getting all the right angles. Naya and I were able to stare at each other without causing suspicion as that was exactly what our characters would be doing at that time. When the Bradley Bueker, the director, called the end of the scene, I ran out with Naya, purposefully to get away from Lea and Di. I needed to talk to Naya about how we were going to do this.

When we entered the trailer I began "What are we going to say? Who's going to say what? What if they don't want to be around us anymore? What if they don't believe us?" I would of continued if Naya hadn't silenced me with a kiss. She pulled away and started to answer my long list of questions. "We'll just tell them the truth, obviously you're in no place to talk so I'll start and if you want to jump in at any point then that's fine. If your stories at right then I'm guessing they'll have no problem with us being together and I'm not sure what Lea said to you but Di basically told me to buck up because I was so obviously in love with you, I just needed to trust you and believe in myself. I know that it's a bit sudden but I'm sure they'll believe us.

Just as Naya finished there was a knock on the door and when Naya called for them to come in I was ready. We all sat down on the sofa and the armchairs in the middle. I think they knew what was coming and so weren't too surprised when Naya started. "We want to thank both of you for helping us in the last couple weeks, without you we would probably be both lying in bed and pathetically crying. Di because you made me go to that interview I ended up having to actually talk to Heather and she convinced me that how was I meant to know that something was going to happen if we didn't try," here they both knew that what they thought was happening was actually the truth and both sported large grins. "What happened over the weekend was that we went to Louisiana and Heather broke up with Taylor and later that day I asked her officially to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Naya also broke out into a large grin as she took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

They both began to speak at the same time "YAH, I'm so happy." They both leaned forward and took turns hugging both of us. Of course Dianna saw straight into the negative, "What did Taylor say? I doubt that he took it very well."

"He didn't actually, he tried to talk me out of it and then when I told him that I was in love with Naya he kinda went crazy and tried to convince me by kissing me, forcefully."

's

"That bastard." It wasn't often that I heard Lea swear , like her character she was always very optimistic and cheerful, but when she did it was always meant she was serious. "If he ever tries to come as see you I'll kick him so hard in-

"Calm down Lea, I already covered that. Twice. I'm sorry I didn't take a video of him on the floor but it's not hard to imagine, his face always look pained all the time anyway." Trust Naya to break the tension but it worked and soon we were all laughing imaging the facial expression. Then I remembered something "So, we've told you about us, now what about you two."

"Seriously Heather, Naya's already got you reading those silly Tumblr blogs, Dianna and I are nothing more than close friends'

"Do you think Heather and I are stupid. Firstly, Tumblr is definitely not stupid, I mean it had predicted that Heather and I were going to get together almost before we had met for the first time and secondly Heather has already caught you two in a compromising position, just spill.

"Ok, Dianna and I have been seeing each other in secret for the best part of two years. It started when we started living together and we obviously haven't being doing a very good job of keeping it secret. We didn't say anything because we didn't want to threaten either of our careers that were just taking off but now that we are affirmed TV stars we are planning to tell people. It's not very convenient that you are about to start telling people because now it seems that the whole cast is turning gay."

"Actually I don't think that we're going to tell people quite yet." Naya looked at me surprised. "I want us to go to Arizona first." It took Naya a second to realise what I meant.

"Wait, that's where your homophobic, Naya-hating, Taylor-worshipping mother lives."

"Yep."

A/N

Another cliff-hanger but then how will I keep you reading. Love the reviews, continue please. Just wanted to plug my new twitter for a second- it's called KnowYourAGleek (http: /#!/KnowYourAGleek) it has all the You know your'e a gleek when... and I follow any Glee twitters back as well as any personal ones from people that love Glee. Belated thank you if you do follow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Mrs Susan Morris

**Naya POV**

_"Yep." was that all she could say, first she springs a visit to tell her mother about us ,then when I mention the fact that her mother hates me and treasures the ground that Taylor walks on I get a yep in reply._

We were on a plane again. Unlike the last, I was not looking forward to this visit. I knew what the response would be. Her mum would ask about Taylor as soon as we walked in, then Heather would tell her about the break-up. Heather's mum wouldn't believe her, then she would get angry- telling me that I made her daughter gay. Believe me if I could I would have done that a long time ago. Then she would start to convince Heather against her decision and if the proposal came up all hell was about to break loose. All in all Heather was going to walk out of there hating her mum or ,the worst scenario, I would walk out of there with no girlfriend.

Since Heather had sprung this visit on me last week she had become more and more distant. If I could guess what was going to happen then I'm sure Heather would know. Her mum had made it very clear that she didn't approve with the storyline concerning Heather and I. She went as far as telling Heather that she had to quit but the Saint that is Taylor talked her out of it. That fact makes me like him a bit more, but not much. She always put it that she thought Heather could be doing a lot better and she didn't need some stupid television show to become famous and make a name for herself. Of course , being on a hit prime-time award-winning television show isn't going to help at all. She just wasn't very good at hiding her homophobia.

At landing I went to hold her hand like I did last time to comfort her but she feigned needing to get something out of her bag so she could let go. I sighed, we hadn't even landed in Arizona and it was already affecting our relationship. I didn't know why she was putting herself and us through this, I understood that she wanted her family to know before we came out as a couple publicly but why now. It seemed that helping Lea was just an useful excuse. Was she trying to prove a point to Taylor, showing that this was for real, or maybe trying to convince herself that it was real.

We travelled through security separately, I told myself that this was normal. When we travelled commercially we always went apart in case we spotted. Knowing our fandom that person would be mobbed quickly but it gave time for the other person to slip through unnoticed. It made us laugh sometimes when we would see pictures of one of us at an airport being mobbed but if you looked closely there was the rest of the cast sniggering to ourselves in the background. The difference was that this wasn't a busy airport like JFK or Heathrow. The only other people were a few elderly couples traveling back from vacation, a few business men and women who were way to attached to their mobile phones and a large group of Asian tourists. None of them had recognised us on the plane so I doubted they would now.

When I made it through I saw Heather and her mum hugging. I grabbed my bag of the conveyor belt before making my way over to them. I felt intrusive interrupting their embrace and stood awkwardly next to them for a few seconds until Heather realised that I was there.

"Um, Mum, you remember Naya right?" she asked, trying to include me in the moment.

"Of course, nice to see you again Naya. How come you are here? Not to be rude or anything but when Heather said _we_ I assumed that she was talking about Taylor. I guess I have to make up another bed, wouldn't want to make you share."

I went to reply but Heather jumped in ahead of me, "Sorry, I should of made myself more clear. Naya and I can share, you don't have to make another bed. Taylor's in the middle of the season so he wouldn't be able to come anyway. I actually need to talk to you about him."

"I guess I don't need to worry about you share a bed, you're not a dyke. Taylor's alright though?" Heather visibly winced when her mother used the word dyke so I stepped in. "I heard that he had a repetitive groin strain or something but it's not too bad." My comment at least replaced the wince with a smile but we would still have to have to conversation about Taylor.

Heather's mother still lived in Heather's childhood home, even after her husband passed away, she chose to stay to make sure there was no more distruptments in Heather's life. Despite her views Susan Morris was a very kind women and I admired her bond with her daughter. It was similar to mine with my mother even though she was a lot more accepting. I had called her yesterday to tell her and couldn't have been more happy. She said that she had seen it all along and I must come and visit her but only if I brought Heather. I was saving this reaction in case it didn't go well here. I hoped it would make Heather feel better but then again it could seem like I was rubbing it in her face that my family loved me more. I actually might keep it to myself for a bit.

The house was beautiful. I had never seen it before as the only time I had met was when she had visited Heather in L.A. It was quite big but still very cosy and homely. You could tell that they were religious as soon as you entered the door as there was a large cross on the opposing wall and a picture of Jesus over the fireplace. That was probably the reason for her homophobia.

She sat us in the living room and left us to get drinks. I turned to Heather, I needed to know how we were going to play this. Would we just come out with it or let her down easy- start with Taylor and work into the gay part- or would we wait until tomorrow. "What are we going to say?" Heather thought it over for awhile, weighing the options in her head. "I think we should wait, what if she kicks us out?" This was a pretty feeble excuse. "HeMo, there are hotels in Arizona, what's the real reason?" I didn't want to force her to talk but I could tell that she wanted to, "I know that this was my idea but I don't want to lose her, we've been through so much, with my dad's death and everything."

I thought this through, "Heather, if she loves you she will accept you no matter what, it might only take her days or it could take her decades but the most important thing is that she hears it from you. How do you think she is going to react if she goes to watch TV and a giant picture of us kissing flashes up. Tell her whenever you want but it's going to have the same reaction no matter what. It's probably better to do it before we sleep in the same bed, that will probably freak her out, a lot."

"Ok, we'll do it know. I'm sorry for putting you through what's about to happen." "I would go through anything with you Heather, I love you." I finished the sentiment with a small peck on the lips. I didn't realise where we were until I heard a loud crash of glass behind us, I turned to see a very surprised Susan Morris.

A/N

What do you think her response will be? Let me know.

This story has now reached 40,000 views. Thank you! Love you all :)


	18. My ExDaughter

**Naya POV**

The smashing sound behind me was the sound of a tray of drinks being dropped onto the floor. The orange juice spread everywhere as it spilled out of the shattered glasses. It marked the previously pristine carpet, leaving a river of colour to mark its trail. Heather diverted her eyes from the floor to look at me. It wasn't a look of anger which I was pleased because I had technically just outed her to her mum, instead it was a look of panic. We hadn't planned what to say in this situation.

"Mum, we were just, you know." she tried to finish but was stumped at how to explain this one away.

**Heather POV**

I didn't know what to say. I knew when my mother was angry, sad, worried, upset, anxious, disappointed, shocked, horrified, disgusted and surprised but what had appeared on her face was none of the above. It was as if all these emotions and reactions had mixed into one distorted face. Naya was beside me, flailing as well. What was I supposed to say?

"Mum, this is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." I felt that this is at least a good place to start, it was where I wanted to start all along, despite the abrupt beginning.

"Heather, how could you do this to Taylor, he loves you so much." of course that was her main concern- Taylor's well-being. Bit that he only child may or not be gay and was kissing her best friend on your sofa.

"Taylor has no say because we aren't together anymore. We broke up a couple weeks ago." She looked hurt and had and had a similar expression to Taylor's on her face. She looked as if I had somehow let her down.

"So this thing with her is just a way to get through it all. I know how upset I would be if Taylor dumped me, what was it? The marriage thing again?" That was one of the reasons I was happy I wasn't with Taylor anymore. My mother would actually prefer it if she was married to him. She also automatically assumed that it was Taylor who dumped me because I was obviously no good enough for him and he probably just found someone better. She was never going to understand that I loved Naya.

"She has a name- Naya and this isn't a thing. And yes it was a marriage thing, he asked me to marry him and I said no. I was the one who dumped him. I'm sorry I got rid of your precious little Taylor but I didn't love him anymore." Even I was surprised at the conviction I gave while saying this because inside I was shaking, Naya could feel me and so clasped my hand tighter. This was the first time I had stood up to her, before I had just gone with it and avoided the situation, like what I had done with Taylor.

"Taylor will and has already provided you with things that girl never can, I just hope that this is a phase, I won't have a dyke as a daughter." The menace seeped through her voice, causing me to shrink back in fright. Naya lowered her head as well. The comment about Taylor being able to provide for me really hurting her.

However I wasn't going to let her hurt us anymore. Naya was right, if she really loved me she would come around but right now I didn't need to wait for the person who loved me to come around. I had Naya, who loved me, and we both didn't need to be treated like this anymore. "Well then I guess you don't have a daughter anymore." I stood up, dragging Naya along behind me. She snapped out of her haze and followed willingly, picking up our bags as I walked out of the door. Leaving a very stunned Susan Pierce with three broken glasses, a mess on her white carpet and a newly found gay daughter.

Without a plan I found myself walking down the familiar roads that I grew up on with a struggling Naya trying to keep up with our bags. I had no idea where I was going but I knew that if I stopped I would break down. I had shared so much with my mum, she was my sole parent and had to handle my teenage years by herself. I knew that she wasn't accepting of gay people but I was her daughter. She used to have to work double and even triple shifts to be able to pay for the house and my schooling. I always told her that we could move but she knew that the house reminded me of my father but in a comforting way. She had been my rock throughout school and when I moved to L.A to become a dancer she supported me fully and used to send me monthly check because she knew that I wasn't making enough money to support myself financially.

I went to turn another corner but a hand, placed gently on my shoulder, stopped me. Naya's hot breath warmed my cold cheek as she stopped to catch her breath. "Heather, you need to stop. Let's turn back, get to the main road then we can find a café or something." I felt the first tear roll down my cheek, I was back in reality, my thoughts weren't consuming me anymore and I finally realised what had just happened. I no longer had a mother.

"Heather, I'm so sorry." Naya enveloped me with a huge hug. I let the tears run, all my emotions falling down my face, soaking her shoulder. "It's okay, let it out." Naya was trying to comfort me but it just made the tears come faster. She was trying her best but she couldn't ever understand. She was lucky enough to have a completely accepting family who probably already knew about us but would have no problem at all. I wish I could have that. I knew that wasn't possible now or maybe for a long time in the future but one day I wish that it would happen.

I would open the door to the large house that Naya and I had bought. I would almost trip on some random toy that had been left out by one of our children. I would open the door without looking through the peep-hole in eagerness to let the person in or dismiss them away because I didn't want the dinner that I had in the oven to burn. I would be taken aback by the person standing outside the door, my mother- hair grey, hunched over and she would have a single tear in her eye. The baby would be crying but I would be so shocked that I wouldn't know where to begin so Naya would come down the stairs- wearing the sexy glasses that she wore when at home- and ask me what was wrong. I would start to get angry but my mother would pull me into a hug, tell me how sorry she was and I would let her. It would take me a log time to forgive her but eventually I would and I could introduce our children to their second grandmother, Nana Morris.

Now the tears grew heavier again but not from sadness but happiness. My thoughts were no longer occupied with the feeling of hurt and abandonment but the imaginary life I had just imagined with Naya. it was so perfect and I knew that one day it could be true and I would rather that then have to pretend a life with Taylor and an accepting mother. Naya didn't see the difference in the tears and when I pulled away she was visibly worried. "It's okay Naya, I'm good now." It wasn't very convincing and I knew that it would take a lot more explanation to make her believe me. 'Heather, you don't have to pretend like you're okay, I know that this is hard for you. Don't feel that you have to be ashamed of weakness around me."

"Naya, I'm not pretending, this is actually the happiest I've been in a while and I think you'll want to know why." Now the happy tears had been replaced with a huge grin which was definitely confusing my girlfriend.

"Ok, tell me, you fickle girl." I brought my hands up to her cheeks and followed with my head. "I just imagined our life in the future. Us as a perfectly domesticated family because I thought of what you said about the time it may take for my mother to come around and I that doesn't trouble me at all because I'm going to be all to spend all that time with you." I finished my explanation with a kiss, a small sweet peck. "When you say family you mean more than just us?" I didn't want to elaborate because I was scared of freaking her out. "I was asking because that sounds like an amazing plan, children included." We both now had large smiles plastered over our faces.

"Let's go and get that coffee then you should call Ben." Ben was her personal assistant who handled pretty much all of her life, from red carpet appearances to hotel bookings. He was a very good employee but Naya always told me that it was because he had a massive crush on her and she did nothing to dissuade him as long as it meant that every week her hair-dressing appointment was arranged, fan mail replied to and bills paid.

"It's probably better that he doesn't know that I'm booking a hotel room with somebody else. He might become less enthusiastic." Her refusal was one of the most self-centered thing I have ever heard but it made me laugh.

"So you're not going to use your PA to book your hotel room because you wouldn't want him to think that he didn't have a chance with you, therefore making him a worse PA- like not booking you hotel rooms and stuff like that." I tried to think what her rationalisation behind her decision was. "Pretty much, it's not like it's going to be hard, there will probably be one on the main road near the coffee shop."

"Sure. Let's go." I took her hand as walked back to the main road, helping her with the bags this time. We had packed for the weekend thinking that if she didn't have the expected reaction then she would want to spend the maximum amount of time with us. We could get Ben to book the flights to go back earlier though. We would be there for Lea and Dianna's announcement then.

We came to a small diner and decided to stop. We hadn't eaten for while and valued that over the quality of coffee that would probably be better in the Starbucks down the road. When we reached the main road we had released each others hands. We both gave each other a look, we mutually agreed that it was probably best. Though Arizona wasn't as homophobic as some of the other states it still didn't have any gay rights acts and it wouldn't be seen as right for us to be together to the majority. Neither of us was ashamed we were just being safe.

We both ordered the all-day breakfast and began to talk about what we were going to do when we got back. I mentioned changing our flights and Naya texted Ben to get him to do it. "We'll be back in time to support Dianna and Lea." Naya commented. It was important to both of us. Firstly because they were out best friends and we would would always want what was best for them and secondly, in a slightly selfish way, it was like a dress rehearsal for us. If it went well then we would be must more eager and less apprehensive about doing it ourselves but it it went badly then we would have to rethink out plans. I hoped it would go well.

"I was thinking that we should plan on when we are going to publicly announce our relationship. I mean we told Taylor, your mum, my parents, Lea and Dianna. We'll have to wait a couple weeks but after that do you want to." she questioned. Right now I wasn't sure. In a couple week I think we would have a better understanding about people's views concerning Lea and Dianna. "Why don't we wait a month. Tell the rest of the cast, Ashley. We can see what reception Lea and Di get. Then we can have this conversation." I hoped she didn't feel like I was putting it off on purpose but she didn't mention it again.

**A Month Later**

"Good morning beautiful." I awoke to the melodic sound of Naya's voice in my ear. It had been my normal alarm call for the last week that I'd spent at Naya's. It was as innocent as me spending the night as we both weren't ready to take out relationship to the next level but the step had been a big one. Though our relationship was still a secret to the public we had the full support of the rest of the cast, despite some annoyance from Mark though it was expected as he had just found out that his ex-girlfriend was going out with a girl, and Naya had mentioned a trip to meet her parents. We had started staying at each others houses a lot more often and had settled into a routine.

However I knew what day it was. Exactly one month ago I had promised Naya that we would start to plan when we would tell everybody about us. I didn't have a reason to put it off anymore. Dianna and Lea were now living together in an apartment that they had bought together and the fans couldn't have been more happy for them. The last I had heard from one of my old school friends was that Taylor had got a new girlfriend who he was happy with and everybody in the cast already knew. I told myself that if Naya brought it up I would say that we should go for it.

**Naya POV**

Seeing Heather lying peacefully in my bed caused me the corners of my mouth to stretch wide in a smile. Nothing had happened but right now that didn't matter. Our relationship was so unlike anything that I had been in before. I loved her unconditionally, trusted her completely, could imagine the rest of life being spent with her and wanted to shout all that from the rooftops because I was so happy. That was what I wanted to talk to her about. I was quite a forgetful person but a month ago Heather had promised me that we would start to plan out announcement today. That was why I was waking her up, having prepared breakfast and cleared our schedules. I was going to sit her down and if she agreed we would meet with Ryan, our managers and our publicists tomorrow and decide what how we were going to do this.

A/N

So how are they?

I've had to change my author name because one of my friends found it out and I really don't want anybody I know to read this. She knows the name of it as well so I'm sorry if I have to change the name of the story as well. A bit longer because I realised that there wasn't much in the last one. For the next few chapters I'm thinking that they will become a public couple and also a Rivera family visit.

Forgot to thank you all for your follows on twitter (KnowYourAGleek) if you did send me a message or tweet me and I'll give you a shout out there and in my next author note.

Hope you enjoyed, keep reading and reviewing!

LOVE YA :):):):):) !


	19. Meeting, Private, Ryan

**Heather POV**

I managed to escape the conversation that I was expecting today, about our public unveiling, with the pretense of getting more clothes from the apartment. It was a perfectly reasonable lie as I did need clothes having spent a week at Naya's. We were currently on Christmas break for two more days while the writers finished pitching the second half of the season to FOX, having to get their seal of approval before production was allowed to restart. In normal circumstance we were meant to be worried that the show wouldn't be taken up again as this was when less popular shows were chosen to be continued but with the promise of a fourth season already we were just glad for the break.

I almost felt like an intruder in my own apartment as I entered the living room and placed my keys in the basket by the door. I took off my jacket and hung it up, while calling to see if Ashley was home yet.

"Ash, you here?" I shouted loudly knowing that if she was here she would probably be cooped up in her bedroom, working on a new short movie concept or something similar.

"Well hello, I'm surprised that you even remember my name." Ashley entered into the living room, dressed in sweats and trying to pretend to be angry. I say trying as she wasn't doing a very successful job at keeping a smile off her face.

"It's only been a week." She smiled and came over to give me a quick hug. "I know but that's five days longer that you've ever been away. You and Naya must of been having some fun." Ashley was giving me a weird look and I realised as to what she was hinting at. "No, you dirty person. Firstly, not that it is any of your business, Naya and I haven't gone that far yet and secondly you sound a lot like my mother." I noticed the hitch in my breath as I mentioned my mother. That was not a conversation I wanted to return to. It had been a month without a mention of it and I wanted to keep it that way. Ashley noticed as I had told her what happened when we got back but I continued without stopping. "I actually came back for two things. One to get more clothes and two because I need to talk."

"Don't you talk to Naya about everything. Why are you talking to me?" It was true, though I talked to Ashley when I needed advice it was always advice about Naya. I guess I wasn't breaking tradition.

"I'm talking to you because it's about Naya." she nodded and we both made our ways to the couch. I sat with my legs crossed under me and began, "In Arizona I promised Naya that we would become a couple publicly but not for a month because I wanted to see how the public would react to Dianna and Lea and I was still hoping that my mum would come around so I didn't want to rub it in her face and I didn't want to get Taylor any more angry and I was scared and now it's a month later and I know Naya's going to say something and I don't know what to do-"

"Ok, stop. Breathe. From what I was able to make out of that mesh of words, I'm not sure what you're worried about. You love her right?," I nodded. "You aren't ashamed of her," this time I shook my head instead. "You want people to know that she's your girlfriend," another nod. "So what's the problem?"

"Naya has been so scared that something might happen to me. She almost broke up with me after I broke up with Taylor because he hurt me. Nobody can abuse us if they don't know." I finally admitted to somebody what I was afraid of. "I'm not scared of getting hurt. I understand that we're not going to be loved by everyone. I'm scared that Naya will leave me again." I started to tear up and so Ashley pulled me into a hug. "How long had you been together after Taylor. 10 minutes maybe and that doesn't even count if you start from when you became official. It's been a month now and I have never seen two people more in love,ever. It's sickening actually. I'm scared for how bad it's going to be after another month. There is no way Naya would ever give that up. She wants this and so do you so you need to start trusting her. Trust her until she does something to lose that trust."

"So you think we should announce it?" I asked pulling away from the hug while wiping the last remaining tears from my eyes. "I can't force you to do anything but if I was you, I wouldn't give it a second thought." I hugged Ashley again quickly, this time as a thank you. I was still a bit afraid but at least now it wasn't so bad. I knew now that I believed in Naya and that I shouldn't be fighting with her, denying us and running away. If I was in here for the long-haul I need to stop doing all those things and just trust her.

I went into my bedroom that had laid untouched for the past week. Ashley had put away my laundry so I placed two pairs of jeans, two tops and my favorite sneakers in the bag as well as underwear and toiletries. I could always come back if I needed more. As I shouted goodbye to Ashley I received a text.

**From Nay:**

**Hurry back! I'm missing u already. **

**Thought we could go and get some lunch. **

**Is that fine? xxxxxx**

I replied quickly while grinning at her sweetness.

**To Nay:**

**Missing you too, just about to get in the car.**

**10 mins tops. Lunch sounds great. xxxxxx**

I jumped in the car to return back to Naya's apartment. I knew she was using lunch as a façade for asking me about our public announcement but I was fine with that. I was looking forward to it actually, as I sure she was expecting to have to convince me. I was definitely couldn't wait to see her face.

**Naya POV**

After receiving Heather's reply my heart started to beat faster. This was one of the most nervous I remember ever being. How I was going to be able to get through this lunch I didn't know. I sat down to try and calm my nerves but it didn't help. When I heard the knock on the door I could barely move. I realised that I actually wasn't moving at all until I heard the sound of keys being turned in the lock. Confused as I hadn't given her a key, I waited for her to come round the corner.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Well luckily you still have that key under your mat. Two years, really? Are you okay, I was knocking for like 5 minutes." I realised that not answering the door would of made her worried.

"Sorry I was in the shower." It was only after I said it that I realised that this was definitely not by best lie.

"So that's why your hair isn't wet and your still in the pyjamas. What's really up." She moved to sit next to me.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out with it. No covering up with lunch. I want us to go today with our managers to see Ryan and work out how we're going to tell everybody about us. I love you and I don't want to hide this any longer, I know last time I brought this up you said that we should wait for a month but know it's a month later and I'm not sure how much longer you want to wait. I no that maybe you'll say no but I'm hoping not-"

"Yes. Naya I would be honored for people to know about us." I've heard of people feeling like a a huge weight has been lifted off them but it had never happened to me before. My previously clenched muscles relaxed and allowed me to sit in the chair rather than be stacked on top. My heart that had felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and propel across the room was now gradually slowing down to a safe speed. This release allowed me to launch myself across the room, tackling Heather onto the floor.

I pushed myself off her slightly so she could get over the surprise of being tackled to the floor, "You have no idea how happy you make me. I love you." She expressed her feelings my leaning up and placing a passionate kiss on my lips. I leant back down and kissed her back, placing my hand under her head so that I could move closer to her, drawn to the heat that was radiating from her mouth. I met it with my tongue and she was quick to respond to my touch, opening her mouth to let my tongue enter. I shivered as she ran her fingers down my back, leaving a trail of electric shots to pass through my spine. Her hand reached the bottom of shirt and moved under it. My breath hitched when the her palm connecting with my naked skin, running her fingers back up.

We both were forced to separate for air and I realised that we were in a quite compromising position. Due to me bringing her down with me, my legs we either side of her body, meaning I was straddling her. I looked up at Heather and smiled in the what seemed liked the first time all day. It was amazing how happy and scared Heather could make me at the same time, but I loved every minute.

"So how about that lunch?" I giggled at Heather's attempt to lighten the mood. We both realised that it was lucky that we needed air or that situation would of progressed very quickly.

"Lunch sounds great but first I need to call Ryan and my manager and you need to call yours. We need to arrange a meeting." She jumped off me and picked up her phone. "Of course."

**4 Hours Later**

Sitting in the box-like room I felt very claustrophobic. Ryan had acquired furniture to suit a large corporate office which meant his chair was against the wall on one side and the chairs on the opposite side left little room behind to open the door. It seemed like a very formal meeting with our managers standing either side of us, looking like bodyguards.

"Why have you got us all to meet here like this Naya. With you all coming back tomorrow I have a lot to do and I hope this isn't going to take too long." His monotonous disregard wasn't surprising as there was hardly a time that he didn't speak like that. "This isn't going to take long. Heather and I are here just to make sure that you are okay with us telling everybody that we're a couple."

"Of course I am not." I made sure I heard him right before raising my voice. "You what?" I had not been expecting that as an answer.

"I can't be having this many gay couples off the show. I allowed Lea and Dianna but I'm sorry, you'll have to wait a year then you can do whatever. You won't be my problem anymore." I turned to my manager, Deborah, for support, "He can't do this, can he?" I challenged.

"Technically he can, you are under contract to do nothing that doesn't promote the show. If he feels that this falls under that category then he has a right to refuse you permission." I turned to Heather in disbelief and began to argue but she cut in.

"Ryan I understand that you're saying that we have to be off the show for us to allow to make our relationship public but are you really willing to lose us?" He looked conflicted as to what to say. "Because I'm telling you that if we have to walk out of that room without your permission then we won't be your problem anymore, do you understand?"

I was surprised at how calm and controlled Heather sounded. She must of realised that we couldn't shout at Ryan to get our way. I was scared and I wasn't even on the receiving end.

He nodded weakly, opened his mouth and managed to managed to make some words come out. "I guess you two are um ... both playing a ... pi...pivotal role in this season." Heather continued but this time her voice was back to its normal cheery state "So we have your permission?"

"I guess yes." His normal commanding voice now sounding very meek. Heather took my hand a led me out of the office. As soon as we were down the corridor, she let out a huge breath of air. "That was the scariest thing I have ever done in my entire life."

"Well you chose a very good time. Thank you for doing what I definitely couldn't do. I was about to lean over the desk and slap him which I don't think would of helped our cause at all." She was still breathing deeply and so I wrapped my arm around her to try and calm her down.

"Now, how do you want to do this?"

A/N

I am very sorry for the long delay. I was hoping to post two days ago but completely forgot that I had two essays that I had to hand in and so spent the whole weekend trying to finish those. Hopefully the updates will return to their shorter time but I won't be able to post it on Tuesday like I usually do, as i have no sport after school, because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!.

The best birthday present would be lots of reviews. Tell me what you think of the story so far and how you think Heather and Naya are going to tell everybody. I had no definite answer to that last question so I'll probably be using one of your suggestions.

Also planning on starting a new multi-chapter story but Brittana this time. Have a few ideas so it will be up to you to vote. Look out for that in the next couple of weeks.

Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying.

Love ya all !

:):):):):):):):):):):)


	20. Ellen

A/N

A quick thank you for all your birthday reviews, definitely made me decide to ignore my growing pile of homework and write this as fast as I could (though I know that wasn't fast enough :( ). Especially to **LoSmissinyou** for actually 'singing' me Happy Birthday, and for the message :). Also to **EvenInTheDark** who I'm not sure if was being 100% serious about the idea, they gave, but I used it anyway.

**Two Days Later- Heather POV**

"So do you have any ideas?" Dianna questioned. We were sitting in Dianna and Lea's trailer after a day of shooting. "Lea and I released a statement, why don't you?" It seemed like the obvious thing to do but we didn't want to do exactly the same thing. I understood Ryan's point of view in a way. Of course I didn't agree with what he had tried to do but releasing a statement would be too similar. Plus, Naya was never one to take the easy option or miss the opportunity to put on a show.

"Well, we could do that but we think that it's too similar to you. We're not trying to make it a big thing but we want to at least be different." I answered. Dianna nodded with understanding. "Naya suggested that we just kiss in the street and hope some paparazzi sees." I had immediately rejected the option. I could just think of the all the incorrect situations that could be written about it.

"I don't see why Heather rejected the idea, its easy, its quick and it takes no effort." She finished her point with a shrug. If only it was that simple.

"Naya, you know what stories they would write about us if we did that. Not only would Heather probably be painted a cheater since she broke up with Taylor a month ago and announced it less than a fortnight ago, you'll be called a home-wrecker and it will become way bigger that it is. Imagine, the photographer who takes it will probably think it's some massive story and that no-one knows. It would be on the front cover of every magazine."

"Thank you Lea, my point exactly. As well as the fact that you're only doing that because you're so damn lazy." She grinned and put her head on my shoulder, looking like she was about to doze off.

"You forgot the fact that I would get to kiss my incredibly hot girlfriend." She reiterated the fact by sitting back up and placing her lips on mine.

"Sorry to interrupt but you actually need to think of an idea. You know that this is the worst cast ever for keeping secrets. I'm actually surprised that Lea hasn't tweeted about it yet." Lea mocked hurt but Dianna wiped it off her face with a quick kiss. God, Lea and Dianna were worse than us. How they managed to hide it for two years I'll never know.

"Well what are we supposed to do, it's not like we can go on Ellen or something and announce it." She was just ranting but it kind of made sense. Ellen had been trying to get the both of us on since we came first and second on her AfterEllen Hot 100 list, especially because of the characters we portray but we have never had the time. "Why can't we?" All three looked at me confused. "Why can't we what?" Naya asked.

"Why can't we go on Ellen and announce it? It's not like we haven't been asked to be on the show and I'm sure he would be happy to help us." They all seemed to be thinking about it in their heads, working out if I was saying something completely stupid.

"Well I guess it would be a possibility but I doubt that she's going to be able to have us on now and we want to do it sooner rather that later." Dianna and Lea both nodded their head in agreement. I was annoyed that Naya wouldn't really consider my idea properly but it didn't matter because I knew how to get her to do anything I wanted. I began to pout.

"No don't be upset. Your idea was great. I'll go and get my phone from our trailer and call Ben and Deborah to see what they can do. Ok, one second." She was so whipped it was unbelievable. As soon as she left the trailer my smile returned and I, with Dianna and Lea, started to laugh.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dianna asked, surprised at the sudden change in Naya's behavior and view on the Ellen DeGeneres Show idea.

"The same way that Lea gets you to do most things. You both are completely, utterly, without question as whipped as whipped cream." Lea let out a giggle knowing exactly what I was talking about. "I pout and Naya would do pretty much anything. Same with Lea, remember the other week when we were on break and you called me up at 3 in the morning. You were asking if I knew any vegan supermarkets in the Bronx because Lea was visiting her parents and had mentioned in a text that she was missing her favorite type of vegan meatball. That is the definition of whipped. I still have to pout. Lea has you controlled even by text."

Now it was Dianna's turn to pout, while muttering that she wasn't whipped, as Naya came back into the trailer. Visibly out of breath as she probably ran to get her phone and back to tell me whatever had happened. This seemed like a good sign."

"Amazing. I called them both and they called the production company who said that they did have an opening because Lindsey Lohan, who was supposed to be talking about how she was now rehabilitated, is back in jail. They said they were looking for a replacement and would discuss it with Ellen but on my way back I got a call from an unknown number which turned out to be the actual Ellen DeGeneres who asked me why I wanted to be on the show and I told her and she said that it would be an honor to be part of something like this. So we are on the Ellen DeGeneres Show next week." I jumped up to give her a big hug.

I may make jokes about her being so whipped but I wouldn't change it for anything. Firstly, it's great to have your own servant and secondly it is completely different from when I was Taylor. I loved him but he never as much as got me flowers, once. For the first two anniversaries I made a massive effort and he would just pay for dinner at the end. For the next two, I wasn't as bothered but still liked to make a big deal out of it. We got into a massive fight on the third anniversary because he arrived with not so much as a card and when I asked him what he got me, while he was playing on the new Xbox I had bought him with one of my first paychecks, he replied "I thought my presence would be enough. It took me a lot to get from Louisiana to L.A." This may sound like a joke to most people but he was being completely serious.

**9 Days Later- still Heather POV**

We hadn't asked permission from Ryan to go on Ellen as Heather had scared him enough, that, when I texted him asking if we could come to his office to ask him something he just replied, **'****Whatever****you****want****it****'****s****fine.****Just****don****'****t****come****back.****'**

Unlike other places that we had gone together this was a lot easier. The Ellen DeGeneres Show was filmed at the Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank and was only a 20 minute drive from the Paramount Studios in West Hollywood. We were picked up from our respective apartments at 10am so we could get to the studios and have time to see how everything was going to go, before filming started at 12.30am. The episode would be aired on Friday- today was Wednesday. We arrived and it finally set in that this was real.

Everybody was going to know. There was no hiding, no turning back but I knew we were ready. This step was going to change both out lives but I knew that as long as I was going to be with her then it was for the better. With anybody else it would scare me but with Naya I always felt safe. I knew that she would do anything to keep me safe and so as we entered the building I made sure to hold her hand tight.

**Naya POV**

I felt the tightened squeeze on my hand as we passed through the main doors of the studios. I was surprised to see Ellen in the front entrance, waiting for us. The small number of shows I had been on had all followed the same routine. I would arrive there, an assistant or producer would talk to me about the type of questions I should expect and what format it was in. I would go to the dressing room, get dressed, have my make-up on and 10 minutes before we begun the host would come over say hello and wish me good luck. Never before had a host greeted me as I walked in.

"Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you. Definitely a step up from Lindsey, well more like 12 steps." She shook both our hands as we laughed politely at her joke. "So ever since I got the call from your manger, Naya, I've been looking forward to filming. I've never done a story like this before and I am very excited." It was great that she was as enthused as we were and that she knew what our situation was like and also how important this actually was.

"Well we're just happy that we have an opportunity to do this on such a big scale. We wanted this to be our word and we knew that coming on here would make that possible."

Heather explained our motivation for coming out on her show.

"It's a very brave thing to do but I'm sure that this may help a lot of young girls who may be a similar situation and to be able to see someone of your two statures will be really inspirational." We both smiled, though we knew of the impact that our storyline on Glee had, we never had thought about the impact of us, in real life, might have. "Thank you." We both replied.

"Well, let me show you around." We both followed Ellen as she led us further into the studio. All around us there were people with headsets, talking loudly to what seemed like nobody. Unlike us, Ellen seemed at home a mist all the hustle and bustle. She seemed to know everybody and they were all on a first name basis. She talked to us about what questions she would be asking and made sure she was saying the right things. Unlike other interviewers, she wasn't trying to push us for the big story because she didn't need to. We had already told her our biggest secret, it was just about getting it out right.

Every so often she would stop to show us something: where the make-up was done, the entrance to the stage, a small window where she liked to look out because it allowed you to see all the crowd outside. Finally she brought us to our dressing room. Inside was a table with a gift-basket,a large sofa and a dressing-table. On the wall was a giant television.

"Ok, the show starts in an hour. You can stay here, do whatever. Someone will come to get you to go to make-up and then after that, to bring you to the stage. Enjoy it, I'll see you out there." She left, leaving Heather and I to talk.

"She's really nice." Heather stated and I nodded my head in agreement. Heather was the nicest person I knew, maybe tied with Jayma Mays, and Ellen had come close. "I know, I'm not so worried now, it was a really good choice to come here to do this." She grinned, knowing that it wasn't often that I admitted that I was wrong.

"So we have an hour, what do you want to do?" She saw my cheeky grin as I moved forward. "Naya, we only have an hour, not now. Though if this all goes well I may be more willing, you'll just have to wait." She turned around a picked up a magazine from the table, sat on the chair and pretended like nothing had happened. This girl was going to be the death of me.

**One Hour Later- Still Naya POV**

We had just returned from the make-up room when one of the many men in headsets knocked on the door, lightly , before poking his head round, telling us that we needed to follow him.

He led us through a few unrecognisable pathways that I was sure I would get lost in, before ending up at the side of the large room I knew to be the performance area. Ellen was standing in the middle, trying to calm down the claps before she started her opening monologue. "Welcome, welcome, please, thank you so much, please, take your seats, thank you. Ok, now, normally I would get the music on here and we could have a dance but I think that our guests today may be able to help me with that. Come on out Heather Morris and Naya Rivera from the Emmy- award winning TV show, Glee.

As the opening beat for Beyoncé's single ladies was played a hand pushed us forward. Ellen ran to meet us and started dancing. The number of times that we had danced this some with Heather was ridiculous as after hearing that she had danced with Beyoncé I made her teach me the dance. We knew the steps, though I would never get anywhere close to Heather perfection. She turned to look at me and we decided to go for it. Ellen took the front as we danced to our seats, hitting every move in perfect synchronization. By the time we got there I was out of breath but the crowd had enjoyed it. We sat down next to each other, opposite Ellen.

The interview started simply, we answered the simple questions about Glee. She made some jokes and we settled into an easy rhythm. Heather would answer and I would add any necessary detail, mostly embarrassing stories about the cast.

Finally it came to the most important part. She started by addressing the audience, "You see everybody, I've had members of the Glee cast here before and so I want to take this a step further. Naya and Heather have not only come on the show to display their incredible dancing talents and show us how nice they are but to tell us something important. Go ahead girls."

Heather who had seemed confident in answering every question, now froze up. I realised that it was my time to speak up. "Well, you all may know about our show. Heather and I play two confused teenage cheerleaders who are struggling with their sexual identity. They love each other but don't know how to express that. My character, Santana Lopez, is scared. She's scared about what people will say, she's scared of what people will think and she's scared of falling from the top of the social ladder but she has fallen for Heather's character, Brittany and she can't do anything about that. She's in love. Today, is an important day for Heather and I because we need to tell you all something." I paused for effect while grabbing Heather's hand tightly. "The amazing women sitting beside me is my girlfriend."

As I said my final words, the crowd erupted. Everybody was on their feet, including Ellen, and the clapping continued for five minutes. When it finished, the chant changed to "KISS, KISS, KISS ,KISS." We were happy to oblige and I placed a small peck on her lips.

We had done it. We were out and we were free. Though now was when the outrage would begin. Not everybody was going to be as nice as Ellen DeGeneres.

**A/N**

**Ok, I'm not completely happy with this which is why it took me so long to write. After a lot of angst I've decided the next chapters will be the Rivera family visit and there will be a lot of fluff though don't get used to it. **

**Can't believe I've written twenty chapters already and there are now well over 150 alerts, I'm amazed people are still reading, please continue and keep the reviews coming. Whoever reviews will get a shout-out next chapter and I will review any story you have written.**

**Thank You x**

**:):):):):):):):):):)**


	21. Rivera Family Christmas

**One Month Later- Heather POV**

With our first Christmas as a couple, Naya and I were going good. I stayed at her place most nights, only returning to get clothes or if she had an earlier call time than me. We had only been together for a few months but we were already planning our future.

I walked onto set on one of the rare occasions that I wasn't with Naya. There was a few Christmas decorations around, though they were harder to see in the light. At the entrance there was a tinsel around the gate and outside each trailer a few lights had been hung up.

I hugged my jacket around me. Compared to summer, I could definitely feel the temperature drop.

A few moments later Harry came up to me and started talking about a dance we were going to start shooting in the afternoon. "So I was talking to Zach and we both agreed that it would be better that we repeated the first motif after the second one, to give it a sense of fluidity. Do you agree?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess that makes sense. Can we talk about this when we get on set?" Normally I would enjoy talking about dancing with Harry but as we turned the corner I had caught sight of my girlfriend through the window of our trailer and that was all I could think about right now. Her hair was pulled of her face and she was wearing her cute little glasses. Her eyes were focused down in concentration, probably reading the new script that we would get today.

"Ok, see you later." Harry walked off in the direction of his trailer, while I continued to mine, muttering half a goodbye.

I sneaked up to the window so that I was right underneath her. I could hear her singing softly to herself. Her voice never failed to enchant me so I stayed underneath for a while, just listening, forgetting completely that I had been planning to jump out at her.

"You know if you're going to sneak up on someone, you have to be a lot more quiet." I tried to answer back but I had no answer. I didn't know how she knew I was there. For the whole time her eyes had been trained down on the paper in front of her, a highlighter in her other hand.

"I wasn't...-

"It's fine, just come in babe. You look cold." She put down her script and walked round to open the door for me.

She sat back down and continued to read while I took off some of my layers. You would have thought that I was trekking to the North Pole. "What are you reading?" I asked.

"Just the script for the next episode. I wanted to get it out of the way before the break. It's only a week so I want to have as much time as possible to spend with you." She gave me a smile before putting the script and a highlighter down so that she could help we take off the scarf that I had managed to twist several times round myself as well as getting it stuck in my hairband.

"So what do you have planned for us?" She though for a second before answering. "Well we have two options. Firstly we could go out a lot. Some of the cast are having Christmas parties and we've been invited to a couple events or we could spend the whole time snuggled tightly in bed while watching endless Real Housewives and America's Next Top Model re-runs."

"So it comes down or being lazy or not being lazy. Now if quite obvious what your preference would be so I'm going to go along with that. We should spend the whole time under the covers but definitely not watching Real Housewives. I will allow America's Next Top Model though." Naya was a bit annoyed at my veto on her favourite television show but there was no way that I was going to sit through hours of bitch fights and spray tan tips.

"Fine." She pretended to be annoyed but I knew it would pass. I lay back with her on the sofa. Letting her finish marking her lines on the thick script she was holding in her hands while I ran my fingers through her long black hair. She was soon finished and turned to face me. She ran her fingers down my face stopping to cup my chin and lent forward before a sharp ring came from under us.

"God, if that is Ben again, I'mma shoot him. Ten times he's called me today. Ten times and it's not even midday. She felt under us before pulling out a rather battered IPhone.

**Naya POV**

"How many times do I have to tell you. No, I don't want to go to any parties or events. It's my break and I want to spend it with my incredibly hot girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" I should have probably have checked who was calling me before I started my rant.

"Naya Marie Rivera, that is no way to speak to your mother. I was calling to have a nice chat and you accuse me of such dishonest untruths. Is that how you answer the phone to everybody?

"No mum, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. What did you want to talk about?" I sent an apologetic look Heather's way but she just smiled and beckoned for me to continue. She picked up the script and seemed happy to just read it while I talked.

"Well, since it is coming up to Christmas I thought it would be good if we could all get together. Mychal has a break in his season. Nickayla as well and I know for a fact, because of your outburst, that you are free as well. I will make a big dinner, like always and we can catch up as a family." How my mother always managed to turn everything I said back of me was an amazing skill.

"I'm sorry but Heather-

"You may bring along your 'incredibly hot girlfriend' if you want. You know that I want to meet her." I cringed, I wish she hadn't been listening so carefully.

"I don't think it is a good time for us to be coming. We're just excited about spending our first Christmas together as a couple. Going somewhere else isn't a good idea." I hoped she understood. I had gone and seen her at Thanksgiving when Heather stayed with Ashley.

"We'll come to you then."

"Wait what?"

"Sorry honey have to go. See you in a few days." I went to tell her no but she had already hung up and when I tried to call her back there was no answer.

"What did she want?" I tried to answer but to be honest I had no idea what had just happened. A five minute conversation had ended with my mother, father, brother and sister all coming to spend the holidays with Heather and I.

"I think we have to change our plans. It's now a Rivera Family Christmas.

A/N

Ok, I know the chapter isn't much for how long it took to update but I've been working on the idea for my next story and I've narrowed it down to three ideas. I'm going to give you the beginning of each of them and it's up to you for which one I write next. They are all mainly AU and future fics but I will use some of the background information from the show. Here goes:

**Idea 1 (Don't have a definite title for any of them yet :s)**

Santana Lopez was a good teacher. A great one, actually, but teaching at Green Park High School had removed any aspirations that she had once had.

She no longer cared if the students enjoyed her lessons as she knew none of them were even listening, save the odd student who sat in the front row for every lesson and took notes diligently. She always felt sorry for that student, maybe with a better education they would have been able to go places.

She no longer tolerated any misbehavior as if she let one kid off with a warning the whole class would quickly dissolve into chaos. Every comment or action, out of place, would immediately cause the accuser, and sometimes the rest of class, to have to write a thousand word on a meaningless subject.

She no longer had the hope instilled in her that was there when she became a teacher. What drew her to the career was the belief that one day, in the future, she may be able to change one child's life. Give then an invaluable life lesson. Lead them to a career full of success and recognition but all she had to show for the last five years was a long list of high-school dropouts.

She was awoken from her daze with the sound of a loud intercom- "Would Miss. Lopez please report to the Principal's office. Please can please report to the principal's office, immediately." She looked up at her class. They were meant to be reading the introduction of a few stories written by an author called BrittanaHeyaOTP and reviewing them to comment on which they thought was the best but instead they were chucking paper balls and aimlessly doodling on scrap paper. They probably wouldn't even realise her leaving.

Santana eased herself up from the chair. Smoothed out her tailored suit before walking down the corridor to the principal's office. She ignored the small groups of students that were meant to be in lessons. She was ushered in by an old secretary before taking her seat opposite the old principal. He had been at the school for something ridiculous like 35 years and looked as if he hadn't moved from his chair that whole time. The area behind his back seemed to be the same colour as his thin greying hair and every time he went to pick something up the leather stayed moulded to the contour of his shoulder.

"I have brought you here today to give you some bad news." Normally hearing these words would mean that she was going to be fired but she had never know anyone to be fired from this school. There was a Spanish teacher who was discovered to not know any Spanish but just been teaching her pupils made up words. The school let her stay on as the new Librarian

"With some budget cuts, I'm afraid to tell you that all teacher's pay is to be cut." I stared at him in disbelief. I was currently being paid just over minimum wage. I was barely keeping up my rent. I couldn't handle earning any less.

"What. You're barely paying us anything now." He folded his arms around his chest defensively.

"I understand you frustration but you are one of the lucky ones. Many people had to be laid off and if money is an issue I have a solution. You may help part-time with one of the positions that are vacant. There are janitorial positions, canteen jobs are available. Also, we couldn't afford to keep any teacher assistants in out Nursery school so that is another option."

I didn't like the sound of any of them. I didn't like cleaning. I wasn't willing to put my hair in a hair-net. The best seemed the job in the Nursery. "I'll take the nursery one. What are the times?"

"I will arrange for the few afternoon lessons that you to be moved to the morning." The school had decided that there was no point in teaching the children in the afternoon as so many had started to go home after lunch. "Then you can work in the afternoon at the Green Park Nursery and help them to tidy up after. Please report to tomorrow at 1pm."

**Idea 2-**

The worst nightmare for any mother is the doctor's waiting room. Whether it is for a simple check-up, once your become a mother your child's life is valued above all others, including yours. Santana looked down at the small girl sat on her lap and had to try very hard to contain the tears that threatened to escape the strong barrier she had placed in her eyes. She had to stay strong, it was probably only a break, but she still felt like it was her fault. It had happened so fast but that didn't matter. What mattered is that she had broken the one promise she had always hoped she wouldn't. She had allowed harm to come to her daughter.

Emily was being very brave. In the time it had taken Santana to realise that it was serious to now, her tears had all dried up and she was carefully supporting her weak arm with the other. Her dark hair was in a mess having only just woken up when it happened and she was still wearing her ducky pyjamas.

Santana leaned over to place a small kiss on her daughter's head. She knew that Emily wouldn't be patient for very long. She was only five. Correction, she was five and a half, the half was very important.

Santana started to grow impatient. It seemed that everybody was being checked before them though they had been there the longest. Who cares if that knife in the man's head may have blinded him or that that woman's leg had to be operated on straight away or it would have to be amputated. Her girl was in pain.

Finally a nurse called for them. "Miss Lopez, we're ready to see you now. Dr. Pierce is waiting for you in Room 5. Santana followed the lady's instructions. Carrying, a now whimpering Emily, carefully to avoid any contact with her arm. She looked for Room 5 and wasn't surprised when it was after Room 4 and before Room 6.

She knocked lightly and was surprised when it was opened by a tall, blonde woman. "Sorry, I'm looking for . The nurse told me Room 5." The lady smiled, "Well then you've come to the right place. I'm and you must be ."

"Sorry, I didn't expected you to be so prett...pretzel." Santana had no idea what she was saying. Pretzel, really. It wasn't often that somebody caused her to loose her cool.

was kind enough to pretend that Santana hadn't just called her a pretzel. "So who's this beautiful girl in the amazing ducky pyjamas. You must be at least ten." This caused Emily to show a little smile. "You're silly. My name's Emily, ducks are my favourite animal in the whole wide world and I'm five and a half."

"Five and a half. The half's very important. Now Miss. Lopez why don't you put Emily down on the bench and we can see what's wrong with her." Santana gently seated Emily on the seat and let Dr. Pierce look at her arm. "So how did this happen." Santana didn't want to tell her the full truth and so was vague about it, "I'm not completely sure, she went downstairs early and I heard a scream." carefully touched Emily's arm and it caused Santana to wince every time her daughter cried out in pain. "Ok, it's very likely to be a break but the good news is that I don't think it's a bad one. I'm going to take Emily to the x-ray machine. I hope you don't mind but you'll have to wait here. We'll be no more than 15 minutes." Santana nodded weakly but was slightly comforted by the sight of the beautiful doctor who was holding her child and whispering soothing words in her ear, "Don't tell anyone but ducks are my favourite animal in the whole wide world and I might have a secret ducky lollipop for you to have, when we've finished checking your arm."

**Idea 3-**

Brittany's always had a dream. From the first time that her older sister showed her Britney Spears's 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' video when she was seven, she knew that the only thing she ever wanted to do was dance. At that time her dream had seemed easy. All she had to do was take dance classes and eventually she would be a famous dancer, but the reality was a lot more complex. Even after graduating from Juilliard, at the top of her class, she was finding it hard to get work. Originally she was told she wasn't experienced enough, now she was being told that she was getting too old.

She had gotten a few jobs in music videos and she had helped to choreograph for some upcoming artists but nothing had ever come of it. Sure, she loved her job as a dance teacher in her dance studios, co-owned with her best friend, Mike. The smile that dance brought to her young students face was exactly the same as her at that age. But it wasn't enough. She had imagined herself centre stage in front of a packed audience, chanting her name so many times that she couldn't stop at anything less.

This was why she was so excited when she had heard of these new auditions. It was to become a principal dancer on a nation-wide tour for one of the best new artists around.

As Brittany made her way to the dance studios to practice, she felt determined. She needed to nail this and to do so she needed to come up with her best piece ever. The studios were still dark and she felt immediately at home when she flipped the switch, lighting the main room to show the large, polished, wooden surface- facing the wall-length mirror. She took off her jacket and got work.

By the time she had finished, three hours later, her body was dripping in sweat. She finished the last move in her newly created piece and was met with a clap. She turned to see Mike standing in the doorway. She hadn't even noticed him come in.

"That was amazing Brittany. Definitely the best I have ever seen you dance. Was this for that audition you have next week. What's it for again?" Brittany took a second to get her breath back before answering. "Thank you but I need a lot of work to be ready for this. It's going to be one of my last chances. I have the girl's name in my bag, one sec."

Brittany walked over to her sports bag that lay abandoned across the other side of the room. She pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. Turning it the right way round before reading the name. "It's for a singer called Santana Lopez."

Hoped you enjoyed at least one of them. I promise that my updates will get a lot more regular as soon as school is finished in a week. I will finish 'For Her Brittana Was Always Endgame' before this new story is published- which ever one you choose- but choosing now will allow me to have some chapters ready in advance.

If you like any of them tell me or it may be a very long time before I come back to that idea.

Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	22. Arrival of the Rivera

**Naya POV**

"Wait, your mother's coming for Christmas, like to California?" Heather asked after my unclear explanation of the abrupt change in our plans. "Yes, my mum, my dad, my brother and my sister are all gracing us with their presence this Christmas. I'm so sorry babe, I wanted our first Christmas to be special and now-

"And now it's still going to be perfect because I'm still spending it with you and I'm sure that your parents must be amazing to have a child like you." I was delighted by Heather's understanding. I knew from experience with Heather's mother that meeting the parents was one of the most stressful and frightening things to do and Heather was sacrificing her holidays to do that. "Thank you. I promise to not leave you in a room alone with my mother so she can ask you what you intentions are and you don't have to do anything, I'll cook and work out where they'll sleep. You just have to come."

"Don't be silly. Of course I'll help you. I was thinking that you could stay at my place while they're here so that they'll have the two bedrooms and sofa bed at your apartment." I thought about it for a second, it made sense and it would give me time away from them to spend with Heather each evening. "That sounds like a great idea but are sure Ashley won't mind?"

"Ashley is going to see her family for Christmas so we will have the apartment to ourselves." Heather winked at me but stopped me before I could place a passionate kiss on her lips. "No, we have some food shopping to do. Christmas is in 5 days, you family will arrive in 2 and I doubt we're going to find a turkey big enough if we don't go now. Then there's the stuffing, potatoes, vegetables and deserts." Heather ignored my groan as she grabbed our jackets and led us out of the lot.

**Two Hours Later- still Naya POV**

"Heather, come on. We've got anything, can we get out of this bloody supermarket. You have been staring at different Brussels sprouts for the past fifteen minutes." I groaned for what seemed like the twentieth time in that many minutes.

"Naya, feel free to choose, but that would mean you have to cook and I know that unless we are going to eat only guacamole, you should probably be just a bit more patient." That shut me up. I thought Heather loved my guacamole. Seeing my frown Heather clarified, "Naya, I love your guacamole but I just want this to be perfect. I want to make a good first impression."

"You don't need the perfect brussel sprouts to make a good first impression. You just have to be yourself but if it is this important let me help you. What is the difference between all of these varieties.?" Heather began to explain in so much detail that I almost regretted asking but I was glad to help, "Well these are bigger but these ones are sweeter but these ones are local produce...

Back at my flat everything had finally calmed down. After taking an hour to get everything Heather had bought at the grocery store out of the car and into the fridge, we were now lying on the sofa. Heather had her head on my chest and I was slowly running my hands through her long blonde hair, settling into a gentle rhythm. The moment was calm and I could feel myself dropping off. I could tell Heather was in a similar state as her body started to settle and became heavier. Soon I could hear the slow ease of the breathing and she started to make her cute little snoring sounds. They were what you expected to come out of baby or a small piglet. They weren't deep sounds but more like a little snuffle mixed with half a whistle. To me they were the cutest sounds ever.

Just as I closed my eyes to join my girlfriend in taking a small nap, I heard a banging on the door and the muffled sounds of multiple people outside my door, "Sssshhhh, she'll hear, we...she...ssshhhh." If this was Lea or Dianna or Kevin or anyone from the cast, I was going to get mad. One of he first things I tell anyone that I become friends with is don't interrupt me when I'm sleeping and don't interrupt we when I'm with my hot girlfriend. Okay, maybe not the second one because I haven't got the chance yet but if this is someone I knew I'll be able to tell my first person.

I shifted myself from under Heather as carefully as I could, trying the best I could to avoid waking the sleeping dancer. I dragged myself across the room, opening the door with a flourish, making sure to bang it against the wall as hard as I could. Before I could react I felt my vision flip as I was hoisted into the air and spun around. "Mychal Rivera, if you don't put me down this second I will make sure you never play football again. Or have children." He just laughed as he placed me down from his shoulder, "It's nice to see you too, sis." I rolled my eyes but still stepped forwards to give him a hug.

I heard a coughing behind me and when I turned, was met with a slightly jealous looking little sister. "Feeling left out Nik, come here and give your big sister a hug." She faked reluctance but still hugged me tightly. We had always been close growing up and one of the few downsides of being on Glee was the lack of time I had to spend with my family.

I looked over her shoulder to see my mother and father standing in the doorway as well. "Mum, Dad, what are you all doing here? I thought when you said 'See you in a few days', you actually meant a few days."

"Well, it's not like your father and I live far away. I mean it's only an hour drive, You would know that if you drove it more often." My father gave her a look as if to tell her to be quiet, "What I meant to say was that Mychal and Nickayla managed to both get an earlier flight and so arrived right after I talked to you, so we decided, why waste any time that could be spent together?"

Yes, great plan mum. Why would I want any break at all, you're right I'm actually disappointed that you didn't arrive yesterday. Of course I wouldn't say anything like that because firstly I would get a cuff around the back of my head and secondly, though it was a shock, I knew that I was actually going to enjoy having them here.

"Naya, why did you let me fall asleep, we still have stuff to do before your fam-," A still tired Heather was surprised, to say the least, at the sudden appearance of my family in the hallway. "Um.. hi.. family." She turned bright red, probably because this was not the way she had expected to meet my parents for the first time.

"Sorry, Heather. They came early." I sent her an apologetic look before continuing, "These are my parents Yolanda and George and my little brother and sister, Mychal and Nickayla." She sent them all a little wave as I introduced each of them but being my loud, over baring my mother came over and gave her a big hug. "Heather it is so nice to meet you. Naya has been raving me about you for what seems like years now and so I can't really say that i was surprised when she called me to tell me about you getting together-" I was grateful for my father cutting her off, "Yolanda, take a step back and breathe, you don't want to scare Heather away already. She still has awhile to put up with us. Heather it's a pleasure." He stuck his hand out and Heather returned hers to shake it.

Nik and Mychal both gave her a short hug and I could see Heather relax. She probably thought of this as being the hardest part and it looked as if she passed with flying colours from the smile that every person in the room was now wearing.

"Ok, Mum, Dad, Nik and Mychal, you are all staying here. Mum and Dad, you can take my room while Nik and Mychal can fight over the spare room and the sofa." They both shot off and I could hear the sound of Mychal banging on the door while Nickayla was making fun of him, "You call yourself a professional athlete and you can't even beat me to a bedroom." Being the bad loser that he is, "You cheated, you pulled my shirt." My mother, used to the squabbling, just continued the conversation, "Where are you going to sleep Naya?"

"I'm going to stay at Heather's while her room-mate is gone for the holidays. I need to get some of my stuff but then I'll be out of your way," My mum went to protest but Naya didn't let her cut here off, "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow and then I can give you a tour of the set or something. We still have one scene to shoot and so you can come, since you're here early. Right now, just make yourselves at home, there's a lot of food in the fridge," I paused to send Heather a smile, "Just don't eat anything that looks Christmassy. Here is a key and we'll be back tomorrow."

**Heather POV**

Naya ran into her room and grabbed some clothes before taking my hand and leading us out of the apartment and into her car outside. "What's with the rush?" She smiled before explaining, "I wanted to spend one final day together before the Rivera Family Christmas officially begins." I rolled my eyes, "I'm gonna translate that as you just remembering that I said, when we were finished with shopping I would let you make out with me."

"Of course not, though you have reminded me now." I let her lean across and place a kiss on my lips. I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it but it was too fun to tease Naya. "So can we continue this at your flat?" I was tempted to say yes but then remembered something, "Ashley's not leaving until tomorrow morning so there's a 99% chance that she will be there, packing. Naya donned one of my trademark pouts, "Don't pout, when she leaves we'll have a week to do whatever you want."

A/N

So the results are in:

Idea 1- 1 vote

Idea 2- 16 votes

Idea 3- 12 votes

So I guess my next story will be Idea 2 (I'm thinking the title will be something along the lines of 'If It's Broke, Fix It' unless you all think that's stupid. Anyone who voted for Idea 3 don't worry, I'm guessing that I'll have a lot of free time this holiday so I'm planning to write a bit of three as well to publish in the future.

Got the 200th review last chapter and kinda spookily it turned out to be the same person who was the first ever reviewer of the story so thank you **ggbonzz** for reading and reviewing the whole way. And also **Iris **who sent her (assuming it to be a girl) love from Holland. Not sure if that classes me as famous but it's always interesting to find out about where you're all reading this from, so let me know.

Keep reading and reviewing and enjoying :)


	23. The Jewellery Box

**Heather POV**

The hope of having a lie in was interrupted when Ashley decided that the intelligent thing to do was be as loud as possible, drop her bags a few times and slam the door closed when she left for the airport at six in the morning. I woke up immediately and looked at Naya enviously for a moment as she stayed blissfully unaware at the commotion that was happening around her, sometimes it turned out that her inability to wake up was actually a positive trait to have.

I knew that the whole day was going to be spent entertaining Naya's family, as well as the one scene that we had to film this morning, so I realised that it wouldn't be too bad to wake up early and have some time to spend alone. I opened the door to leave the bedroom carefully, just in case rather than because I had to as there was probably nothing that would wake Naya up at this hour.

I entered the study, that I rarely used, and sat down behind the small desk. With Glee, I barely had time to use it but Ashley spent the majority of her time in here, editing the footage that she shot and writing the scripts for her short movies. Originally we had separated the room into two equal sides but nowadays I just had a corner of the room that was stacked high with months worth of post. Ashley always took out the bills before she put it there so I had no need or patience to go through it before now.

I started by sorting out what I wanted to read from the endless spam and junk that I could just place in the bin. Soon I was left with a smaller pile and I started to read through what was there. There were a few catalogues as well as a large quantity of fan mail. My assistant sorted through most of it, making sure for no hate mail and just filing away the messages that stated the normal things- 'I love you so much, you're such an amazing dancer, will you marry me?" but any presents that were cute or any really interesting letters.

Some of the letters were really touching and it really cheered me up reading them. Next I came to the presents; there were a lot of beautiful drawings and teddy bears but what really stood out to me was a beautiful jewelry box. I knew that whoever bought it must of spent a lot of money. I opened the small drawers and was surprised to see a piece of paper, I thought it was a receipt or something but there was a letter written on it:

**Dearest Heather,**

**I hope you like my jewelry box but I would recommend you to divert your attention away from it and to this note. This letter is the real purpose, I just needed to find a way to get it to you. If it is actually you reading this instead of some mindless oaf you should really consider sacking one of your assistants.**

**I****am****writing****this****to****send****you****a****letter****of****warning.****You****are****currently****being****brain-washed****into****being****a****disgusting****dyke.****This****girl,****Naya****Rivera****or****whatever****her****name****is,****has****you****under****the****impression****that****you****have****real****feelings****for****her**, **feelings****past****friendship.**

**I am sure you have been brought up in a household where you have rightly been taught that it is a man and a woman are who a meant to be together, any other way is unnatural. Whoever taught you this is speaking the true word of God, not the twisted, sick way that Naya is feeding you. Any person who has chosen to follow a lifestyle similar to yours should be killed slowly and painfully. In your current form, you have no place on this Earth, you dirty little homo.**

**You had such a bright future ahead of you. I'm sorry for your loss.**

**Yours regretfully,**

**X**

Reading the last words of the letter I could feel my hands shaking. Never had I imagined having to read something like this. When Naya and I had talked about the reaction that we might have to face we assumed that it meant people saying things to our face. With our security we never thought that we would get hate mail or anything similar.

I heard a sound behind me and Naya muttering a good morning but I couldn't say anything in reply. She noticed me shaking and came over to rest a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong, I thought you would be happy at the prospect of spending the whole day with my family," Naya tried to joke until she say that I properly scared. She again asked what was wrong but I could only pass her the letter in response.

Her eyes quickly scanned through the document. "Where did you get this, I thought that your assistant was meant to stop any of these getting to you." She sounded really angry and understandably to. I knew she had gone and talked to my assistant especially to tell him that in no circumstances was anything like this to get to me. I found out when he ran into our trailer crying. Naya wasn't the best with words.

I finally summoned up the courage to talk, "It came in a jewelry box, I doubt they thought to look inside the presents." She sat down next to me and let me cry gently into her lap. "Heather, I know your scared and you're allowed to be but we can't let this get to us. This whole set-up is to scare us but we need to show that we're not going to be scared. I can call Ryan and my parents to say that we're going to stay home today."

"No, I'm fine. It was just because it was a shock. We can go and get ready, pick your family up and then we can go." Naya looked at me seriously as if she was trying to find some hidden fear in my eyes that told her I was lying but I managed to hide it all well.

Naya let me get ready first so that she could call her mother and let her know that we would come and pick them up soon so that we could take them to see us film.

I got into the bathroom and lock the door. Running the shower, I made sure Naya wouldn't hear me before I broke down again. The tears that racked through my body were representative of all the fear rushing out. All the anger at coward who sent me the letter went with it as well, along with many other emotions such as disparity, helplessness and sadness.

I had to rush my shower in order to get out in time without arousing any suspicion in Naya. The last thing I needed was her to realize how scared I was. We had only just passed the barrier of her pushing me away in the fear of me getting hurt, I wasn't going to let her fears be realized.

"Heather I've finished getting ready, I just used Ashley's room. We have to be on set in an hour and a half and my parents said that they'll be ready in about half an hour do we should eat and then go."

I quickly pulled my jean and a shirt on before exiting the bedroom. "Ok, I'm ready," Naya was still staring at me in a probing way, still trying to find that hidden fear. "Well I made some toast so we can eat on the way there and also because seems like the only thing you have to eat."

We both grabbed a few pieces before jumping in the car. We turned on the radio high and let the songs blast out, singing along as loud as we could. I was always jealous that Naya could do this and sound absolutely incredible while I screamed along in the background.

**Naya POV**

As we pulled into my road, I was pleased to hear no screaming or the sound of anything breaking. Obviously the destruction had happened before or would happen sometime in the future.

Heather followed me out of car as I made my way up the paved path towards my front door. I knocked loudly before begrudging reaching down into my bag to find my house keys. The scene in front of me was similar to ever morning before I went to school. We may have grown up a lot but it still looked the same; my father was say in front of the TV with the brother discussing some football play or something equally boring, my mother was fussing about- trying to fit about half my flat into her oversized handbag and my sister was applying her make-up while at the same time managing to straighten her hair and put her shoes on. I knew how it would continue, as well, my mother would start to shout at my father for not helping and when we finally all got out of the door my mother would remember something she desperately needed and disappear back into the house.

"Good-morning everybody. Heather and I need to get to set and be dressed and have our make- up done within the next hour so if you don't mind we need to be going." Everybody turned around for a split second before immediately continuing with what they were doing previously.

I signed before going over to help usher then out the door. I took Nickayla's straighteners out of her hand and helped to finish with her hair, I grabbed the remote out of my brother's slack hand and switched off the screen and helped my mother to find the last remaining things that she needed.

**Heather POV**

Soon Naya, I, Mychal and Nickayla were in Naya's car with her mother and father following behind us in their car. We reached the studio without fuss, well apart from having to turn around when we got to the end of the road because Yolanda had forgotten something, and were soon leading Naya's family through the lot. Nickayla took a lot of pictures while Mychal flirted with every assistant who walked passed. Naya just rolled her eyes at every antic while continuously checking behind to make sure we haven't lost her dawdling parents.

On the way to our trailer we saw Lea, Dianna and Kevin who all were introduced to everybody before continuing to their various destinations. We took them to sit down in the back of one of the scenes that was being filmed, making sure that Ryan knew who they were so they all weren't escorted off by one of the burly security guards like some of the other crazed fans who managed to sneak into the lot.

We had some time in our trailer before needing to go to our set and we both knew that it would be a while before the rest of the Rivera's to get bored of seeing Lea sing.

"Your so cute with your family," Naya gave me a weird look as if I had somehow insulted her. "No, I'm not. In what way?" I thought about it for a second before explaining, "You are so in synch with each other. I mean we haven't quite reached that level and we have spent the majority of the last two years together. You can get right back into that with them after not seeing them for months."

Naya got the wrong idea from what I was saying, "Heather, are we getting a bit jealous. I promise I am no more 'in synch' with them then I am with you." I rolled my eyes are her misunderstanding, "I'm not jealous, I would never expect to know you any better than your family. I'm just not used to seeing families interact like that. I mean I don't have siblings and my father died when I was 14 and you know my mother." This wasn't meant to be emotional but somehow it had turned out to be.

"Heather, don't get upset about this. I'm not sure when your mother's going to turn around but until then you can borrow mine and you know that I'm your family now." Naya pulled me into a comforting hug. I was feeling better at Naya's mentioning of us being family. That was how I felt as well, Naya and I had long passed the stage of being girlfriends. The intimacy and closeness that you needed to pass to class as that, we had passed while we were still 'friends'. I felt as if I could spend the rest of my life with her.

**A/N**

I don't like having to apologize every chapter for taking so long so I promise now that the next one will be up within three days (fingers crossed). I know that the Rivera visit has kinda been drawn out way too long so I'll make the next chapter a long one so I can send them back home. If you haven't liked them being there I'm sure you'll be happy at what happens once they leave ;) - hahaha, I'm trolling.

It was weird finding out where you are all reading this from- I guess I have a worldwide readership! (Not really)

Keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!


	24. Snixxxmas

One of you mentioned that Heather actually has two sisters and so she isn't an only child like I said- thank you for that and next time I probably shouldn't be so lazy as to not bother to Google 'Heather Morris sister'. Due to this I have decided to erase all your memories, we are all just going to pretend that it never happened and I said something like- she was never as close to her sisters.

Okay, *ERASED*

**Naya POV**

After comforting Heather, we both returned to set. My family was sitting on chairs at the back, watching the filming in front of them. Currently Lea was shooting a solo performance and even I had to admit that she didn't need a recording studio with auto-tune to sound amazing.

I wrapped my arms around my mother from behind as she swayed to the song Lea was singing. It was one of the tunes that Ryan dubbed 'Parent Pleaser'. They were the songs that made every adult sing along and comment to their children, "I used to listen to this when I was young," to which every child would roll their eyes in response.

When the song finished, I heard Brad calling me over, I went to beckon Heather but he shouted that he only needed me. I felt bad leaving her alone with my parents but they looked too preoccupied to remember to question her on her intentions.

**Heather POV**

I barely that Naya had left me, as I stayed distracted by my thoughts and fears.

She had gone over to talk to Brad and I sat on the seat next to Mrs. Rivera while I waited for her come back. Having a mother's instinct, she immediately turned round to face me, asking, "Heather, are you okay?"

I was quickly propelled out of my thoughts by the voice from beside me and contemplated something vague to say, "I've just got a lot on my mind, Mrs. Rivera." She obviously didn't buy my excuse and so kept on with her questioning, "I've told you Heather, call me Yolanda, I'm not one of your friend's mothers, I can see you and Naya are going to be together for a very long time, so you need to start thinking of me as family."

I gave her a small smile as some sort of recognition to what she was saying but I still wasn't ready to tell her everything, "It's just been hard, I'm happy that we have this break because with work and everything I think we both need a rest." She looked sympathetic and slightly guilty, to why I couldn't work out.

"Well then I guess our visit didn't come at a great time." I back-tracked and realized that the way I had explained must of sounded like I had wished that they hadn't come," No, I'm glad you came, though she may not admit it-Naya is really glad you're here. I'm glad to meet you as well." Yolanda gave me a smile when I had finished and turned to look at her daughter.

"So, are you going to be any less vague with what is making you so tired?" I shook my head no," I f they turn out to be serious that I'm sure Naya will tell you but until then, you don't need to worry." She looked slightly concerned but let the matter drop.

"I want to thank Naya and you for your hospitality and what looks to be an amazing Christmas lunch, judging by the excessive amounts of food that is stacked up in the fridge. So we have decided to leave a bit early, before New Years, to give you some time together." I started to protest but she cut me off, "No, from what you've told me and from what I've seen, you both need some rest. If you don't want me to tell Naya, I won't and then maybe you can plan something special for New Year's Eve.

I smiled at the thought of having a romantic, intimate night to see in the New Year and it was definitely a tempting thought. "If you're sure you don't mind leaving early then I think it would be great to surprise Naya. She smiled before asking a question that I can't believe I didn't have an answer," So what are you getting her for Christmas?"

Crap!

"Dianna, I have an emergency," I was out of breath as I ran towards the car. Ever since Yolanda had asked me, I had desperately been thinking of what I should get her. How I had been so stupid as to forget to buy her a present I would never know. Christmas was in three days and I had literally nothing.

"What is it Heather? Are you hurt? Is Naya hurt?" I realized that using the word emergency might have come across too extreme in the situation and so had caused Dianna to jump to the wrong conclusions. "No Dianna, much worse, I forgot to get Naya a Christmas present!"

"Heather, seriously?" Was it that bad that even Dianna didn't believe me. Maybe she had had Lea's present for months? "I know, I can't believe I forgot."

"No Heather, what I meant was why are you being so over the top about this. Naya's not going to break up with you just because you didn't get her a Christmas present." It wasn't that, I just wanted our first Christmas together to be perfect.

"I still need your help. Meet me in the parking lot in 5 minutes." I heard her let out a smile before agreeing. "Ok, but you need to calm down or you will be too worked up to pick anything."

I had managed to film the scene as quickly as possible before excusing myself from Naya and her family and running into the car park. Dianna was there, waiting for me inside her car, a white Lexus. I threw myself in the car while Dianna gave me a pointed look as if you say 'God Heather, you dramatic little girl. However Di was too polite, sweet and innocent to say anything like that.

"So where am I taking you." I had to think for a long time because I had no real idea. Then I suddenly had a great one. "You know that jewelry store near the café." Dianna gave me another pointed look before pulling out the space and start to drive away, "For mere mortal souls those directions would have meant little to nothing but luckily for you, I know exactly what you are talking about."

"So, jewelry, planning anything special." I gave her a light punch on the arm, "Slow down Di. Anyway I don't think it will be me who proposes." She looked confused, "Why is that." I explained, "It's always the whipped one who does and that it obviously Naya. Speaking about being whipped, while we're at a jewelry store, you planning anything special." She returned my punch before continuing with another low blow. "Actually I have had my gift planned well in advance."

"So what amazing present have you suddenly thought of?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her. It was the only thing I could think of and if she dismissed it as ridiculous I had no back up. "Well I was thinking of getting her a charm bracelet. So that she had a reminder of every important thing that has happened between us. I'll get her some now for stuff that has already happened and then it can be something that I can add to in the future. Every moment with her is incredible, I just want an easy way for us to both remember." Dianna gave me a sappy look, "Heather Morris, who knew you could be such a romantic." I rolled my eyes but knew that truthfully that for Naya I definitely was.

We pulled up outside the store, parking in a space directly outside, before walking in. Large glass cabinets that were filled with different types of jewelry bordered the shop and behind a few were shop assistants. I scanned the cabinets to find one with charm bracelets in and walked up to the first one I saw. "Excuse me," I attempted to gain the attention of the miserable looking women behind. She turned towards me reluctantly, "Yes miss." Wow, this woman was definitely not going to win any awards for customer service. "Are these all the charm bracelets that you have?" She thought about it for a second before replying with one word, "Yes."

Inside the case were 5 different bracelets of varying size and color. The one that stuck out to me was the large silver one that I knew was probably the most expensive but at the same time, the nicest. "How much for the silver one?" She pulled it out and looked at the paper price tag that was tied to it, "The bracelet is $5000 with every additional charm being between $500 and $15,000." It wasn't too bad considering that I didn't plan on buying the most expensive charm possible. "Can the charms be custom made or is their set designs?" She seemed increasingly annoyed at my questions, "Charms can be custom made but they are more expensive and have longer waiting times."

The comment on longer waiting times was not good. I needed it with the charms that I would order in three days. "Can they be made in three days." She just rolled her eyes in response. "I'm sorry miss but it would be more like three weeks." I forgot Dianna was behind me but she decided to butt in. "I'm sorry miss, I don't mean to sound pushy but my friend here needs the bracelet with custom charms in three days to give to her girlfriend for Christmas. I'm sure you can have some heart and consider how happy you will make both of them." This was probably not the best tact, as it appeared that the woman had neither experienced love or happiness.

Dianna, noticing that this wasn't working as well, decided to change her stance. "Ok there hasn't been many times that I have said this as it is very pretentious but I'm sure you know who we are and if you don't then all you need to know that we are often photographed and if my friend's girlfriend has any heart, she will be wearing this present almost all the time. Now I'm sure you realize how good for your business that will be." The woman's expression changed slightly and she excused herself to talk to her boss.

"I can't believe you used your fame to get me a bracelet." She seemed embarrassed which made me even more grateful as it meant that she was willing to do something that embarrassed her, to help me. "I know, I always vowed that I would say, do you know who I am?" I laughed, "Well technically you didn't say those exact words, I mean you didn't ask, you just told her that she knew." We both were laughing when the lady returned, "The manager says that it may be possible but three days is the shortest time possible, so you will need to come Christmas Day to the shop and there will be someone her to give it to you." I knew that I would have to be sneaky to be able to get out on Christmas but it would be worth it to get the bracelet. "My colleague here will help you to design the charms that you want."

We spent the next two hours designing the charms. I had so many memories to choose from that I found it hard to narrow it down to the final five that I settled on. I checked my phone for the first time since leaving set and saw that I had a couple missed calls from Naya. I waited until we gotten in the car before I called her back.

"Hey Nay, everything okay?"

"Yeah, great actually. I had lunch with my family and now they are back at my place, having a rest. That's why I was calling actually because I am currently alone in your apartment and wondering when you are getting back from your little trip with Di."

"Don't worry honey, we're on our way back. You don't have to miss me for much longer.

"I didn't-

"I missed you to, five minutes okay, love you"

"Love you."

I hung up and commanded Di to go faster, "Come on, I have to get home to my girlfriend." She smiled but only because I had bought her a pair of earrings at the store for helping me. "You know what's weird, that phone call would have been exactly the same a year ago, minus the I love you. I don't understand how it took you so long to get together." I thought about it and she wasn't exaggerating, Naya and I hadn't had to change much from friends to girlfriends. We had always spent endless amounts of time together, including sleepovers. We had always called each other by nicknames and terms of endearment. We had always missed each other even in small amounts of time. The only difference was the I love you. "I guess we were both just too much of a coward to make the first move. We both had liked each other from almost the first meeting but it took us two years to admit it to each other." She nodded in understanding. "Lea and I were both cowards as well but in the sense that we didn't feel ready to admit our relationship. I realize now what a burden it was to keep it a secret. Life is much easier now."

We were soon pulling up outside my flat, a bit longer that the 5 minutes I had promised Naya. "Thank you Dianna for your help and I really enjoyed today." I had actually forgot how much I enjoyed spending time with Dianna. Before Naya and I had become girlfriends we would spend a lot more time with Dianna and Lea, in our trailers. I would need to mention to Naya that we should start doing that again. "I had a good time as well. I'm going to give you my gift early- I will pick up the bracelet and bring it to you for you to give Naya on Christmas." I didn't want her to have to spend some of her Christmas doing something for me; "You don't have to do that for me Di." She didn't listen to my protests, "It's okay, Lea is going to be out in the morning, going to pick up her special tofurky from some special shop about an hour away." I said my thanks as she drove away before walking up to the flat.

Naya was waiting for me at the door as she had probably seen me pull up and then wondered why I hadn't come in yet. She had taken off the clothes that she wore out and was just in sweats. I thought she was most beautiful when she was dressed down, without make-up. Anybody could be beautiful on the red carpet with twenty make-up artists and stylists who worked on them for 10 hours but if you were really beautiful you shouldn't have to need that. "Welcome back Miss. Morris. How was your day?"

I walked in the apartment and slung my trainers and bag on the floor before spinning back round to face Naya, "It was great actually but it wasn't perfect." She smiled, probably knowing my next cheesy line, "Why wasn't it perfect?" I walked up to her, resting my hands on her waist, "Because you weren't there." I didn't let her laugh at my sappy nature by placing as soft kiss on her lips. She reciprocated eagerly, moving her hands around me as well. We stayed like this for a few minutes until oxygen became a necessity. I continued by peppering light kisses on her neck and across her collarbone. "So what did you actually do today?" I pulled up from my kisses to answer, "I can't tell you that."

I was surprised when she walked away from me and sat down on the sofa. "What?" She just smirked, "If you won't tell me than..." Great, now Naya was going to shut me out because I was doing something amazing for her, definitely not win-win. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you." I moved over to sit next to her on the sofa, hoping that she would let it go. "Well then I guess we are going to watch some TV." I settled with cuddling her on the couch knowing that she would come around eventually.

"So how come we're not with your parents?" I lifted my head off her lap so I could hear her properly, "Well my parents were tired and Nickayla and Mychal wanted to go to the beach so I drove them to one and then we got mobbed." I laughed knowing what she meant. Our fans were definitely some of the most devoted. "So when we had managed to escape from the crowd, I took them to another but didn't stay that time so they would actually be able to have some fun." I nodded in understanding. "So you want to have some fun with me instead?" She rolled her eyes but didn't seem to mind when I started to kiss her again.

**Two Days Later**

"I don't understand why we have to start now?" I had just dragged Naya off her chair where she was watching television. "I told you, thought we aren't going to eat until tomorrow, we still have to do a lot of preparation. Better yet, you family has gone to do some last minute Christmas shopping, so your mum won't offer to help us. I want us to cook it for them to enjoy."

She slumped herself down on the counter while I got the vegetable out for her to peel and de-shell. "Okay, you need to peel the potatoes, parsnips and carrots, then you need to get all the beans out of their shells and take off the outside layer of the sprouts. Each of them has to be put into a separate bowl and have a cover on before placing them all in the fridge. Here's an apron, now go." She let out the loudest groan I had ever heard. She tried to emphasis point even further my slamming her hear down on the counter which she immediately regretted as the sound of her forehead slamming against the marble was louder than her groan.

"Naya, either you do the vegetable or you can go over there and stick you hand up the chicken," judging from her grossed out look, she had chosen the vegetables.

I turned to get everything out of the fridge and when I turned back I was, met with a very cute sight. Naya was sitting in front of her large pile of vegetable, in her little apron and struggling with the peeler. I went over to stand behind her and took her hand in mine, showing her how to angle the peeler right.

By the time the Rivera's had returned home, a few hours later, we had managed to finish with all the prepping. We would only need to put everything in the oven tomorrow.

I wasn't sure what her family did on Christmas Eve. When I was younger we would all open one present early just before we went to sleep but that stopped a long time ago. It had been a while since I had had a memorable Christmas, "So what do you do on Christmas Eve, Naya." She replied almost straight away, "Every year we watch a marathon of Home Alone movies while eating candy canes. We've never actually managed to finish the last one." It sounded like a really sweet family tradition that I was honored to be a part of.

As soon as everybody had had something to eat, we all sat down to start watching the movies. Mychal got out their box set, which was very used, judging by the frayed edges. We were all in pairs on the various chairs, Nickayla was sitting between Mychal's legs, Yolanda was sitting next to George under a blanket and Naya and I were wrapped up together. It was a weird seating position that we had adopted slowly over time. I was at the bottom with Naya on my side. Her legs were threaded under mine. It only worked if it was on the end of a couch so that she could lean back and then I could rest my head on her.

I could see that they'd watched it many times as they all mouthed along to the important moments. Before long I found myself dozing off and when I woke up it was still dark and the ending credits for the last movie were paying on repeat. Naya was still twisted up with me and I carefully removed my legs out from under her.

I looked around the room and saw that everybody else was sleeping as well, except Mychal who was in the process of waking up as well. When he saw me awake he started to whisper, "How about we go and nab the two beds, I'll help you carry Naya, she'll want to wake up next to you on Christmas." He hadn't meant it when he said help me as he easily picked her up himself and placed her in her bed. "Thank you Mychal." He grinned the signature Rivera smile, "My pleasure and as I'm sure it is tomorrow, Merry Christmas."

I watched him leave the room so I could close the door behind him before getting into bed next to Naya. I checked the clock next to he bed and it showed 3:00.

I didn't know if they were like me and woke up as early as possible out of the excitement of Christmas but I still didn't think I had anymore than 4 hours sleep.

I was awoken by hot breath on my ear. Long hair tickled by shoulder and the hot air came closer as lazy kisses were placed on my neck. "Merry Christmas babe, did you carry me to bed." I turned to face her, "No, your brother did. He thought you would want to wake up next to me on Christmas."

"Well then he was right." She rolled over and went to pull something out of the drawer. "I want to give you my first present now." She was now holding a small box, which she passed to me. "Mychal was right when he said that I wanted to wake up next to you on Christmas but actually I would like it a lot more if I could wake up to you every day." I opened up the box to find a key with a ribbon tied around it. "Heather, would you like to move in with me?" I let out a small scream behind tacking her over with a massive hug. "I take that as a yes than."

"It's a yes times a million." She smiled both of happiness and of what I could see, relief. We both walked out of the bedroom together, hand in hand, to find everybody sitting around the kitchen table, still in their clothes from last night, like us. "Merry Christmas, " they all chorused, to which we replied the same.

George made us all waffles for breakfast, after Naya told him that I didn't like pancakes so he couldn't make them. Afterwards we crowded around the living room so that we could exchange presents. I was nervous for two reasons. Firstly, I didn't know if I was meant to get her parents and siblings gifts and secondly because Dianna hadn't come yet with Naya's bracelet.

Naya stopped my first worry after she gave her presents as if they were from the both of us. Just as I was about to explain to Naya oft the whereabouts of her gift, the doorbell rang. I jumped up to get it and let out a sigh of relief when it was Dianna who was there. She held out her hands to pass over the box, quickly gave me a hug and wished me Merry Christmas before jumping back in her car, muttering something like she had her own Christmas elf to get to.

I proudly walked back into the room and sat down next to Naya, presenting my gift to her. She gently pulled away the ribbon and slid open the numerous boxes that it was contained in. I held my breath in suspense, hoping that she was like it. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bracelet and again in wonder at each individual chain.

"Heather, I love it."

**A/N**

**Hoped you liked that extra long chapter and, as long as I post this quickly, I haven't failed to meet the three-day deadline. It wasn't without difficulty as my laptop lost wi-fi so I had to write it out again so that I could post it and then before I finished, my mother took it away because I had been spending too much time on it but it's finished.**

**You probably know by now that I love asking you guy's questions and letting you play a small role in the story so I had another challenge for you; I need you to tell me what you think the 5 charms on the bracelet should be. They can be anything in reference to any part of the story so let me know in a review and I'm sure I'll be choosing from your ideas rather that my boring ones. Also let me know if you think that it is good that Naya asked Heather to move in with her and you don't think that it is too soon.**

**What I meant last chapter out the extended Rivera stay was exactly what you picked up on. I meant that though they had been there for like 4 chapters, Heather and Naya hadn't had much interaction with them so I tried to change that in this one.**

**Next Chapter: My promised surprise at the end of the holidays ;)**


	25. New Year's Eve

**Heather POV**

"_Heather, I love it."_

I was so happy when I knew that Naya loved her present. As an actress she was very good at lying but she I could always see when she was not, from her eyes. Her eyes were always beautifully bright but when she loved something, they would get the extra sparkle that I could see know.  
>Her fingers delicately brushed along each charm as if she was trying to find the hidden meaning in each. She turned to me for an explanation and so I began.<p>

With each explanation I picked up the appropriate charm. First was small hands with linked pinkies. "Well seeing as much as we want to, we're not going to be on Glee for the rest of our lives, I wanted a reminder of it. Not only is it one of the most amazing jobs a person could have, it's where I met you. You might believe in the whole 'fate has laid a hand' about our friendship but now I think it's much more important than that. Without Glee we would of never of got so close and I would never had met the love of my life." She squeezed my hand a placed a chaste kiss on the side of head.

I picked up the next one two dancers, intertwined in a move. "Is this to remind me of you?" she asked. I shook my head, "Actually this is for the first cast party Mark ever had." She looked confused, "The one where the police kicked everybody out, what happened then?" I gave her a moment before I knew that she had remembered, a look of surprise crossinPg her face. "It's not what you think, it's what happened before, not after the party." Now she looked even more confused. "When you walked out of your bedroom, I..I realised that I loved you, as much more than a friend. What stopped me after the party was not that I didn't love you or that I had a boyfriend, it was that you were drunk and I didn't want to get hurt. I was afraid and I'm sorry that I let it go because then this may have happened two years ago. She pulled me in fro a hug and whispered, so only I could hear, "I will never hurt you, ever."

Next was a unicorn with a rainbow above it. She laughed as I showed it to her, probably knowing what it was for, "For the texts?" I nodded this time, "Every evening for two years, save a few weeks in between, you sent me a good night text. Most times it was a quick sleep tight but you often wished me dreams full of rainbows and unicorns. Even if I was expecting it, it was much better than the snoring Taylor that was spread out in the middle of my bed."

The fourth charm wasn't a picture but a number, 17. "This is for a emotional but incredibly special day, when you finally stopped being such a baby." She laughed, "That's not how I remember it. It was more liked you finally decided to stop ignoring me and actually ask what was wrong." We could argue about this for a long time so I continued, "I'm just glad it happened. If that interviewer hadn't asked for you to come, or if I had never done the shoot in the first place, who knows what would have happened. We may not have talked until after the break. When Taylor had proposed I might of said yes." She nodded her head glumly, it was a worrying thought. "But I said no." That restored a smile to her face.

Lastly there was a simple star. "This is just commemorative of a happy time, our first date as a couple. After a painful experience with Taylor, the date was exactly what I needed and it couldn't have been anymore perfect. When we walked through the park on the way back and sat on the bench, looking up at the stars, it made me forgot about all the drama that had happened and just think about us."

When I finished I saw that Naya had a tear in her eye, when I went to comment on it I realized there was one in mine as well. Relieving all the good times had reminded us both of the worst. We had been through a lot to get to where we are now, relationship wise. It very easily might not have happened. If we hadn't been able to admit it to ourselves and then to one another, I would currently be in Arizona listening to my mum tell me how my career choice isn't a valid one and at the same time pretend that I'm still in love with Taylor. I'm not sure what Naya would be doing, maybe still with her parents, but I like to think that she wouldn't be as happy.

Under normal circumstances I would have captured her with a kiss but I sudden became of the presence of the rest of her family in the room. During my explanations, they had obviously tried to stay quite, trying to not interrupt the intimate moment between us but I didn't feel like subjecting them to one of our make-out sessions.

We had soon done unwrapping all our presents. The Riveras were sweet enough to give me a present; a photo album full of Naya's baby pictures. I made sure to hide it before Naya could try a steal it away. I now have forever blackmailing rights. Naya got me beautiful earrings and a necklace with half a heart. I hadn't even realised that she had been wearing the same necklace for the whole day. She explained the meaning behind, "We each have half the heart because without you I'm not complete." I knew Naya wasn't big on words so this explanation was very cute.

Soon we were all seated around the kitchen table. We had gone overboard with the food so it was set on the counter so that we would have enough room to sit around that table. We started by saying grace and when Yolanda mentioned, "Thank you for the people we are spending this Christmas with," I felt Naya's hand gently squeeze my thigh and I opened my eyes quickly so that I could give her a small smile. She returned it before closing her eyes again.

New Year's Eve and I had everything in place. Naya was going to the recording studio for a couple hours, Yolanda, George, Mychal and Nickayla would leave after breakfast when Naya had left, Dianna was going to come and help me get ready with Lea. Naya would come back and we would celebrate our first New Year together as a couple. It all seemed simple but I knew it was going to be anything but.  
>Naya and I had gotten to her house early because I was meant to be spending the day getting to know her parents. That was going to be hard since two of them were going to be 10,000ft up in the sky and the other tow, an hour's car journey away. "Heather I'll you later, bye everybody I'm going now." I randomly chose this moment to become a super spy and so as soon as I heard the sound of the door being closed shut I shouted, "Naya has left the building, I repeat Naya has left the building. Mission stations people, let's go."<p>

I helped Mychal to carry the bags out of their rooms, before wishing them goodbye. Everybody but Yolanda had gotten in the car when she came up and gave me a big hug, "Look after her ok, when she tried to let you go it was heart-breaking for me to talk to her, she literally just cried into the phone. Seeing you together I don't have to tell you how much she loves you because I can see you feel the same way. That's why I don't have to ask you what your intentions are with my daughter because I can already see them. Enjoy tonight, you won't have many once you start working again and there will be people out there you are going to try and stop you but just be strong together." She pulled away when George beeped the horn and called to say that they were all ready to go. "Thank you Mrs.. Yolanda. Your acceptance is really important to me and I'm sure to Naya as well. Thank you for giving us this evening, we both really enjoyed having you here."

She sent me a smile as she climbed into the passenger seat in the front of their people carrier and I waved them off until they passed the corner. As soon as they had disappeared from view, Dianna pulled up. Perfect timing as always. I locked Naya's door behind me, making sure it was definitely shut, before jumping into the back seat of Di's car so we could go to my flat.

I opened to door to find it not too messy. I liked my space to be clean but Ashley was the complete opposite. She never put her plate in the dishwasher after meals or put her clothes in the hamper when she took them off. She said it was because she found things better when they were in a logical place. For her it made more sense for the clothes to be near her bed on the floor rather than in the closet. Though I loved Ashley, Naya's tidiness was another bonus to be moving in with her.

We spent the entire day getting the apartment ready. Cooking the food, laying the table and making the place romantic. I made them refrain from putting flower petals on the bed. I didn't want Naya to think that I only did this because I wanted her to sleep with me. I wanted our first time to be special, if that time was tonight that it would happen. I just wasn't planning on it.

When I saw it turn two, I immediately rushed Dianna and Lea out, pushing them through the back door, before driving my car back to Naya's place, I couldn't let her know what was happening quite yet. I managed to get back in the house before she arrived home. When she walked through the door, I did all I could to relax my breathing. Just talking to her family isn't meant to put me out of breath. "Hey babe, welcome back."

She came through the door, looked around- maybe searching for the sound of any of the rest of her family- before seating herself next to me. She placed a quick kiss on my cheek before just collapsing onto my lap. "Hard day." She just nodded and groaned for a response before using all her remaining energy to sit herself back up, "I never want to hear that stupid song ever again. Right now my brain is so fried that I can't even remember what I was singing, I just know that I sang it a lot."

Though I was concerned about Naya's tiredness, it was mainly for selfish reasons, "I hope you're fine to do something tonight, you know that it's New Year's Eve." She groaned again and I thought that she had forgotten, "I know, I just don't want to have the big going out thing with my family. I love them but I wish it was just the two of us having a romantic dinner at home." I grinned broadly, she really knew how to say exactly the right thing at the right time.

"I actually have a surprise for you honey, I'm not going to tell you anything specific except that almost all of what you said is about to come. Go upstairs, shower and change into something nice. I'll meet you here in 30 mins." She raised one eyebrow in confusion but proceeded to follow out my instructions. Heaving herself into her room before closing her door behind her. I walked quickly to the front door where my dress and shoes for the evening were. I was going to get changed at my place but I ran out of time.

**Naya POV**

I had no idea what Heather was planning but I decided to go along with it. I knew whatever it was, she was had spent a long time working it out and because of that, it was going to be amazing. I didn't know what to wear as Heather hadn't been very specific but since it was New Year's Eve, I decided to dress up. I laid out my favourite red dress on the bed (definitely Satan worthy), careful not to crease it as I am dreadful at ironing, before going into the bathroom to get ready.

I turned the knob in my shower, checking that the temperature was on hot, before waiting for it to heat up. Though my apartment wasn't big, I had splashed out on two things; my closet and my main bathroom. It was big in proportion to the rest of the flat with a wall-length mirror above the sink. A bath and a shower as well as my favourite part- my dressing table. When I had first bought it, I thought it would be too big but now every available surface was covered in make-up and other beauty tools.

When the water had warmed up, I peeled off the clothes that I had worn all day, chucked them in the hamper, before sliding through the glass door. The pulsating sensation of the jets of steaming water instantly relaxed me and my aching muscles. Singing in a booth is actually a lot harder that it looks. I wet my hair and shampooed it, letting my long tresses fall down my back as I massaged it into my scalp. I allowed myself time to mess around with my hair, doing what you have to do every time it is full with soap. After I had created the customary mohawk, as well as other less flattering hair styles, I turned the knob the other way, switching off the water, before delicately stepping out onto the cold, tiled floor.

With my hair in a towel, I applied my make-up, going slightly overboard on the mascara as I didn't know if I had time to put on false eyelashes. I kept it minimal since my dress was a bright colour and I was soon satisfied with how I looked. I pulled the towel off my head, shaking my hair out, before blow-drying it dry.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I slid myself into the dress, pulling the zipper closed, making sure not to catch my skin in it. I checked once final time in the mirror, making sure I didn't have anything in my teeth or that I had smudged my make-up and then slowly opened the door to see Heather sitting on the back of the sofa outside.

**Heather POV**

I made sure to get ready quickly so that I could experience what was happening right now. My favourite part of going out anywhere with Naya was the first time I saw her. That split second where my heart stopped and I lost my breath was amazing. It didn't matter how many times it happened, when she opened her bedroom door and stepped out I lost any train of thought and could only try and comprehend the flawless human being in front of me. It always brought me back to that first time I saw her, before Mark's party. Heather Elizabeth Morris, rendered speechless, since 2009.

She was wearing a figure-hugging red dress with a slit that ran dangerously high up her right leg, showing off her toned, tanned legs in the process. Her hair was down, encompassing her face as it dropped below her shoulders, flowing behind her as she walked. It shined as it caught the light making the dark black colour almost seem metallic. Her most amazing feature, in my opinion, was always her eyes. Though at first glance they looked a dark brown, if you stared deep into them, not too deep because it's really easy to get lost, you can see the shimmer. They both sparkled in the light and drew you in. If I could, I would spend hours just looking but Naya would probably find that kinda freaky.

I snapped myself out of my daze to walk over to Naya, grab her hand and lead us both out of the house. A taxi was waiting like I had asked and I decided to switch up their roles, opening up the door for Naya instead of the usual other way round, "Heather, look who's taking control," I tried to be cool but just ended up making Naya laugh. When I walked round the back of the cab and got in the other side Naya laid her head on my shoulder, whispering, "I'm just joking, I think it's very sweet." I immediately lost any anger that may have been building up and placed my hand on hers, gripping it tight.

We pulled up to my place and I walked quickly to the other side to open the door for her. She elegantly slid herself out of the sheet, still the vision of beauty that had gotten in the cab. I paid the cab driver, leaving a big tip as I always hated to see people working in the holidays, before taking Naya's hand again to lead her up the drive way. I turned the key slowly in the door, almost for getting something,

"Wait, before we go in you have to tie this around your eyes." She looked at the blindfold that I had pulled put of my pocket, "That's kinda kinky Heather." Without looking in the mirror, I could tell that I had turned a deep beetroot. "Once again baby, just joking, you need to relax, this isn't going to be fun if you are so tense." I tried to calm myself down but heavy breathing wasn't helping, "I'm sorry babe, give me a second." I went to try the heavy breathing again but it seems like Naya had other plans. Before I knew it she had crashed her lips on mine, knocking any air out of me and leaving completely unable to think about anything else. "Wha..What."

"Now you won't be able to think about anything else." She placed the blindfold over her eyes, "Ok, come on Heather, I'm completely at your peril." I snapped out of my haze long enough tolead my girlfriend into the apartment.

**Naya POV**

Despite stubbing my toes a few times, Heather led me carefully through her flat, seating me in her kitchen table- or so I presumed.

She lifted the blindfold from around my head before disappearing off. I looked around a saw that I had been right about the kitchen though it was different then I had ever seen it before. There was a white tablecloth over the table, a candle in the middle, rose petals scattered on it and soft music playing in the background.

"Your first course," I turned to see Heather returning with two plates. On each was a variety of sushi. "I didn't make the sushi myself so I promise it won't poison you." I laughed before taking her hand when she sat down, "You didn't have to do all of this." She looked disappointed, "I'm saying it's bad that you did, it's amazing but to me anything would have been perfect as long as you were there. Thank you." The smiled returned and I couldn't help but smile as well.

When we had both finished eating all the courses, that includes tacos and cookie dough ice cream, my favourites, Heather stood up and held out her hand, inviting me to dance with her. I placed my napkin on my seat before accepting her invitation.

Heather pulled me up quickly, catching me a close embrace, our faces pressed up together. The songs were slow, they didn't make the dancer have to rush. We both just happy to sway side to side, foreheads touching, connecting in the intimate with more than our heads.

With the song change, Heather spun me out and back in again so that my chin was resting on her left shoulder. The next one to come on was instantly recognised by both of us. I allowed myself to sing along softly, directly into my girlfriend's ear.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold _

_Cause I know that when I with you, it's alright _

_I know it's right_

I meant every word I was saying. I would do everything that I could to protect her.

_And the Songbirds are singing, _

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

I sung the last words as if I was telling Heather a secret, whispering them sweetly in her ear.  
>With another track change, I pulled away, wanting to be able to look into a crystal blue eyes. "I love you HeMo, there is no place I would rather be tonight than right here, with you. We've been through a lot but standing here right now makes it all worth it." She smiled at my confession, placing a passionate kiss on my lips to show that she agreed.<p>

"I love you Nay, I've loved you from almost the first time I saw you and if someone has told me that we would be here, like this, celebrating the New Year, I wouldn't have believed them. You make me so happy." It was my turn to return the favour, placing another passionate kiss on her lips but this time we didn't separate, instead she continued my peppering light kisses on the side of my neck.  
>I was embarrassed at the satisfied moan that I let out because of the feeling of Heather's breath on my neck. I placed my hands on her cheeks, pulling her face up so that our lips could connect again. I placed my hands either side of her hips, trying to bring us even closer together. Moving my hands further up, I lightly dragged my fingers over her bare back, feeling her shiver with the touch. My hand reached for the zip of her dress.<p>

"Naya..I'" Thinking that I had taken it to far, I immediately pulled away, already missing her touch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it any further." I went to sit back down but she grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "No, I didn't want you to stop, I just think out first time should be in the middle of our kitchen." She sent me a cheeky grin.

"Well then." I took her hand in mine and led her to the bedroom. Closing the door by pushing her up against it, my mouth immediately found its way to her neck. I was careful with not taking it too fast. I assumed it was a few of firsts for her,as well as me, first with a girl as well as first together so therwas no need to rush it.

She pulled me onto the bed and I was surprised at her forcefulness, maybe she had been looking forward to this as much as me. We were kissing, softly and passionately, my lips tingled every time they touched hers. This was a familiar feeling for me every time we kissed, but somehow this felt different. Every other time we had laid together kissing, I had known that we'd never take it any further because it would have been too soon but tonight I wanted to.

I decided that she was wearing way too many clothes for what we were about to do, my hand reached backto her zip but this time more confidently. It slid slowly of her toned body and she reached back to do the same to me. With both of us laying there, in only our underwear- our bras having been already added to the jumbled pile at the side of the bed, I had never felt more insecure. Every confident, cocky, collected thought immediately rushed out. "You're so beautiful Heather." My eyes scanning her long legs, defined abs and rounded boobs.

We both didn't feel the need to rush anything, taking the time to roam each others bodies, as if we were trying to discover something we never knew. However, the moment was getting more and more intense, "I need you baby." Heather moaned huskily in my ear. Her voice only helped towards to the growing heat that was building up in my centre. I was never one to deny Heather and so I slowly dragged my fingers down her body, teasing her. My hand toyed with the edge of her underwear before I slid it it down her legs, she arched her back up to help me and I could feel how wet she was

"Are you sure?" She nodded in reply and so I continued, starting with one finger, I gently slid it inside of her core. She let out a meek shout and her walls tensed around me, "You okay babe." She just nodded again, "Keep going, it was just surprise." I carried on slowly, forming a gentle rhythm while placing light kisses down her collarbone.

Soon she was releasing other noises, slow moans of pleasure. I took this as a sign that she had passed the surprise and entered another finger, moving both faster now. Her body was starting to writer beneath me. "Fuck Naya, I'm so close." I was surprised at the expletive that came out of her mouth. It wasn't often that I heard her swear. Continuing to pump, I leant in close to her ear, "Cum for me Heather." That was it took for her to come undone beneath me. Her breathing became uneven and her body limp. I let her down from her high slowly, placing chaste kisses on her swollen lips. She finally recovered, "Your turn Nay."

"Don't worry baby, we have plenty of time for that. We only have ten seconds for this." She looked confused, What is happening in ten seconds?" I pointed at the digital clock on her bedside table, it read 11:59:57.

_3,2,1_

"Happy New Year Heather." I pulled her in for a sweet kiss, the first of 2012.

"Happy New Year Nay, I love you."

"And, I love you."

**A/N**

Ok, this was probably one of the most difficult things I have ever writen, my first smut. Pleasetrellis me if it is awful! I have to admit that I had to write this with my back pressed again the wall in a corne so I was sure no-one could look over my shoulder.

I've decided that I'm going to be finishing this story shortly. Planning on 4 chapters plus the epilogue so get any reviews in before it is finished!


	26. Moving In

A/N

Sorry for the wait but I've just got back to school and there's been a lot of work. I'm also kinda annoyed that I decide in my story that Heather is moving out and then in real life Ashley moves. Let's just pretend like my story is amazingly canon and the reason Ashley is moving is because she doesn't want to live alone now Heather is living with Naya- (Disclaimer: my story is not amazingly canon, it is almost entirely made up)

Enjoy!

**Heather POV**

My arms were aching, a dull pain traveling the whole way down, from my shoulder to the end of my fingertips, as I lifted the last box out of the backseat of my car. Who knew I had this much stuff?

I had spent the entire week, before we had to go back to set, sorting through everything in my apartment. We had made the bright decision to not bother with movers since most of the furniture I had left with Ashley and anything she didn't need was in storage. Now, tired and sore, I was regretting the decision. It made it worse thinking that we still had to put everything away.

I pushed the door open with one foot, having no hands free, and, not very carefully, dropped it at the edge of the pile in the living room. "That the last of it babe?" I saw that Naya was on the other side of the room even though she was only at the other end of the pile. "Yeah honey, that's the last box. Now we just have to put everything away." We both groaned and slowly sunk to the floor. "Hemoooo, do we have to do it today?" Naya moaned at me. "Well considering that it's impossible to get anywhere until we do. Yes." I stated simply.

Naya carefully maneuvered through the piles, making sure not to tread on anything and somehow managing to succeed. Sitting down next to me, 'Ok, if I have to, let's just get it over with. Who knows, we might find something interesting." I thought about it, I hadn't looked through all my stuff since I last moved, maybe Naya was right, there could be something interesting.

They started with the many boxes of clothes. Having people look at you all day meant that you had to look decent whenever you went out. It also meant that you weren't meant to wear the same thing over and over. It also meant that, when you finally got home after a day of a long photo shoot or after an award ceremony, all you wanted to do was put on your comfiest clothes and sleep for the next week. This meant that I had a lot of dresses for parties, clothes to wear out in the day and a ridiculous amount of tracksuit bottoms.

"So, where do I put my clothes?" Naya turned to go into her bedroom. I heard her walk into her closet and push some clothes on the rails before walking back in. "Yeah, about that. You have about one rail and one drawer." Heather gave Naya a look as if to say 'You can't be serious?" It seemed to work as Naya turned straight back round to her bedroom and the sound of clothes on rails continued.

I continued digging through the boxes, occasionally finding old bits of junk that I had no idea why I would keep hold on to. Right at the bottom of one of the boxes that I hadn't even unpacked when I lived with Ashley. Everybody always has the one box that they leave, this was what was in mine.

There was a large photo album. Opening the heavy cover, I was surprised to see a younger version of myself staring back. With each turn of the page I became nearer to the person that I'm today. The days and years drifting slowly away, bringing ,e back to the present. The final picture was taken just before her 13th birthday. This had been a present from her mum fro my birthday, a way to show how much I had grown up. Heather felt the tears building up as she got to the last page. There was a message- '_To my darling Heather, I love you and will never stop- no matter how grumpy a teenager you turn out to be. With all my love, Mum_

"Ok babe, I've managed to clear the entir- What's wrong?" Naya walked up to me as I read the short message again and wondered how everything had changed so much. She told me she would always love me. She said she would never stop but I guess that no longer applies to having a daughter who is in love with another girl. "It's nothing, just some old letter from my mum. I just miss, when she used to love me." I tried to hold back the tears but nothing was there to stop them.

"Baby, your mum still loves you. Your mum will never stop loving you. Actually, the way she sees this is that she loves you so much, by denying that we should be together, she feels as if she is protecting you." I wanted to pretend like this was true but before I had told my mother, Naya had said 'if she truly loves you, she will accept you no matter what'.

"She doesn't and I don't care." I stood up with one of the boxes that held my clothes as well as the book. On the way past the bin, I put down the box, tore off the back page of the photo album and threw it away. This was my way of showing that I had moved on. Not only to Naya but also to myself.

We continued in silence, Naya folding my clothes and passing them to me as I found space to put them all away. I could tell she was conflicted, not sure if she should bring it up again or just move on. It ended up just causing a never ending silence.

"There's no more clothes left, just some work stuff." I walked out to see Naya opening one of the cardboard boxes and as soon as I saw what was in it I ran over to grab it from her, but she was too fast. "Heather, what are these." In her hand she was holding a large pile of letters, similar to the first one that I had found in the jewelry box, a few weeks ago. I was unable to answer and so she went to find out herself.

I had decided not to tell her about the fact that they had kept coming because I didn't think it was such a big deal. The writer had never threatened me and sure they were frightening at first but now I barely registered them, passed checking that they were from the same person. Each letter was always signed off:

**You had such a bright future ahead of you. I'm sorry for your loss.**

**Yours regretfully,**

**X**

"Heather, how long have you been getting these?"

"The first was the one I showed you. They've been coming every week since then." Naya look upset at me which I was confused about. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry."

Naya clenched her fists to prevent herself getting angry. "You didn't want me to worry? How do you think I feel now. This guy could have hurt you, more than verbally. You can't do something like this if you want us to work. Relationships are built on trust and if you couldn't tell me this, I don't know where we stand." I didn't know what to say as she walked out of the apartment. It looked as if are first night living together was going to be spent alone.

A/N

So when I said that there would be 4 more chapters + an epilogue I was lying. More like 6. After the next one, expect big time jumps so I can finish with some fluff.

Sorry about the wait :(

My new story should be up within the next fortnight:)


	27. Time to Get Drunk

**A/N **

Sorry for how long it took. I had a lot of work and then I finished writing two days ago but that night I went to check it and woke up 10 hours later with my laptop still on my bed next to me. Then yesterday I met Gwyneth Paltrow as she picked up her kids from my school so was too busy going mental and listening to Landslide to focus!

Thank you for your constant alerts and favorites. I'm sad that this story is drawing to a close because it's been such an amazing process :)

And to the reviewer who asked- a fortnight is just a way of saying two weeks :)

**Heather POV**

As soon as the front door closed, slamming shut with a bang, I felt immediately alone. The apartment seemed to suddenly darken but, in reality, I had just sat in the place on the floor for hours.

The gentle clicking of the clock and the soft sound of my sniffles were the only noises I could hear and I only moved to brush away the hair that fell lazily over my eyes or to wipe away the small patch of wet skin on my cheek from the tears that gently fell.

With my back up against sofa, I could see around the entire living room, all the way to the door which I was willing desperately to open.

Occasionally there would be the sound of steps and I would look in hope of seeing Naya walk through the door. A forgiving smile on her full lips as she walked over and gave me a hug but soon I realised that the noises were just my imagination. It didn't look like she was coming back anytime soon.

The boxes still littered the entrance, reminding me of the hours before when everything had been alright. My life was perfect, I was moving in with my beautiful girlfriend. Now I was sitting alone- long enough to notice the light, that streamed through the large glass pains of the window, fade away- turning the day into night.

Glancing at the flashing red digits on the cable box underneath the television, I allowed myself to check the time for the first time. 9:00 it read. Naya had left the apartment at 5:00.

Finding nothing better to do, I eased myself up slowly before quickly falling back down. My legs felt like jelly from the lack of movement and I had to wait for the persistent buzzing to fade before attempting again to get to the bedroom.

Picking up my phone, I hoped that I had a text from Naya but all there was was one from Ashley hoping that I had moved in alright. I was tempted to text back saying no but I was too tired to have to explain what happened. Really, I was still hoping that Naya was about to walk in the door. I quickly typed her a text:

**To: Nay**

**I'm so sorry, please come home xx**

**Naya POV**

Leaving the apartment, I wondered if I had made a mistake walking out. I hadn't given Heather time to properly explain but then what did she have to explain. She didn't trust me enough to tell me that she had a psycho stalker which meant that I could no longer trust her.

I jumped in the car and drove off. I knew that the only way that I was going to be able to forgive Heather was if I got away from it all. I knew exactly who to text:

**To Mark:**

**I need to get drunk, you know the drill**

Making my way through the familiar side roads, I was soon outside the bar. Mark and I had found it randomly on a late night when we both feeling down. Now whenever something happened, that felt needed to be irresponsibly drunk away, we texted one another and drove straight there.

Parking my car as close as possible before jumping out, I looked around the street to see if Mark had arrived already but mine was the only car there.

The atmosphere inside the pub was as depressing as my mood. The lights had all been dimmed and the only sounds were from a man playing pool by himself and the dirty rag that was being run across one of the back tables by the bartender. Neither looked up as I walked in.

10 minutes later, a disheveled yet sympathetic looking Mark raced through the door. Spotting me, he sent a smile my way before seating himself on the adjacent bar stool.

It was times like these that I was grateful for the friends that I have. Not many people can say that they have a friend that would jump into their car and drive to a bar at 6:00 on their first day off in a long time but I had 12 of them.

Mark flagged the tired-looking server over and ordered two beers. I needed something stronger right now but Mark wanted me to talk about what happened before I got drunk. We sat in silence and I was happy that Mark wasn't going to rush this. He knew that I would speak when I felt that the time was right.

After chugging back half of my drink, I decided that that time was now. "It's Heather," I stated simply. Mark nodded in reply and waited for me to continue, "She's been getting these hate letters and she didn't tell me about them."

Mark waited a second to see if I was finished before responding, "These letters, they have something to do with you two being a couple?" I nodded, "How did you find out about them and, more importantly, how have they got through security?"

The last point was what confused me the most. I knew that the first note had been slipped into a jewelry box that had been given as a gift but I assumed that Heather would have just upped her security. It was like the stalker knew exactly what would be given directly to her and what was read by her staff.

"She showed me the first one a couple of weeks ago but I didn't know that they had continued. Then when we were unpacking today."

The thought that a few hours ago I had been ready to move in with my girlfriend caused me to tear up slightly, "Yeah, um, when we were unpacking, I found more of the letters from the same guy. I have no idea how the managed to get them to Heather but they were there."

Mark stayed silent and I could see from his face that he was trying to work out the situation. I signaled for more beer as he started to talk, "Okay, so why are you here drinking your sorrows rather than at your new shared flat, comforting your girlfriend."

It was clear that he didn't understand my issue with the fact that she didn't tell me, "Because I stormed out when I found out that she was still getting them. She didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I think she was trying to protect you, she probably decided that there was no point in scaring you over nothing. She's not a child, she's allowed to make her own decisions." Mark stated.

I knew that Heather wasn't a child but that didn't mean that I didn't feel like I had some responsibility concerning her safety. The only reason she was being targeted was because she had told everyone that we were going out. As I had said from the beginning, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her.

"There is no use in her trying to protect me if it is stopping me from protecting her." I sighed in exasperation.

"Why do you have to protect her?" I looked at Mark as if to say 'do I really need to explain this' but the look that he gave back suggested that I did. "She's my girlfriend." I answered with a shrug.

However both Mark and I knew that this wasn't the truth. "Fine, if you really want to know. I have always felt that it would be my fault if something was to ever happen to her. Without me, she would be with her perfect boyfriend, ready to start having a perfect little family. Now she is getting hate mail."

"Naya, you know that Taylor wasn't a perfect boyfriend and I'm sure that Heather has no regrets about choosing you." He tried to argue.

"I..I just love her so much." He sighed, "Then, again, why are you here, getting drunk with me," he said, indicating the numerous pints that were starting to pile up, "Rather than being at home with your girlfriend?"

I thought about it and realized that I didn't have a real reason apart from the fact that I wanted to make a point. "I just need her to start trusting me with things like this. If I go back she'll think that it was just some silly storm out." Even as I said it, it didn't sound convincing.

Mark looked dubious but decided to drop the matter, "Well then, if you're not planning on going back anytime soon.." He signaled to the bartender but, instead of just a refill, he indicated for some shot glasses. "Time to get drunk."

**4 Hours Later- Still Naya's POV**

My head was spinning so fast I couldn't tell which was I was standing up. I could have been doing a handstand and it wouldn't have made any difference. I was so drunk I could practically feel the alcohol sloshing about inside of me.

I had no idea where I was or how I had let myself get this drunk. All I knew was that Mark was attempting to get me through a door. "Maaark, where, where aree weee?"

"We're walking through the front door of my apartment since you were in no position to drive yourself and I assumed you wouldn't want to go to your apartment yet."

We had managed to get through the door and into the living room, "Mark, you can just put me down here, you know just here. I'm sleepy, I'm gonna sleep."

I attempted to get away from his hands that were propping me up but he held on tight, "Come on Nay, the bedroom is ten steps away. I'll sleep on the couch because I know your head is going to kill you in the morning and I'm sure you don't want your back to as well." He laughed but it only caused my head to ring.

The smell of dirty socks in his room made me gag. "Oh and it's nearer to the bathroom."

"Howww are you not druunk?" I asked.

"You hit those shots pretty fast. You probably drank double what I did." I groaned as I fell onto the bed. On his way out, Mark switched off the lights, "Night Naya."

**Early the Next Day**

As I opened my eyes the bright light that streamed through the window drilled straight into my skull. The pain seem to seep through one ear and out the other.

I blinked a few times to adjust my sight before sitting up and immediately regretting it. All the blood rushed to my head and I collapsed back down onto the warm pillow. I raised my head slightly to look around, I wasn't in my apartment and it took me awhile to think back to last night and work out where I actually was.

I had no idea why I was awake. Normally after drinking this much I would be in bed all day, feeling sorry for myself but it felt like something was willing me to get up.

With a sigh, I rolled over to pick up my phone and check the time. It was barely six. Putting it down again, I noticed that I had a text:

**From: Hemo**

**I'm so sorry, please come home xx**

The use of the work home caused my chest to constrict slightly. A feeling of annoyance and anger towards myself set in. Remembering the conversation that I had with Mark, I realized that this wasn't were I was meant to be.

**Heather POV (meanwhile)**

The familiar smell of Naya surrounded me as I rubbed the thin layer of sleep out of the corner of my eyes. It wasn't right though. The smell was old, not fresh, and the cold sheets beside me indicated that I was still alone.

Burying my head back into the pillow and pulling the sheets up over my head, I closed my eyes again- seeing no need to wake up now. Wake up alone.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when the aroma changed and the cold bed sheets were replaced with warm arms, wrapping around me from behind.

Neither of us knew what to say. From the fact that she had come back and hugged me, I assumed that she had forgiven me but I didn't know.

"I'm sorry," I stated, just to make sure that she knew I meant it.

"You don't have to be. I'm sorry for running. When I admitted my feelings to you, I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would never hurt you, that I would never let you get hurt and I would never leave you lonely. In the last 12 hours I have managed to do all those things and more." The heat of her breath covered my ear as she whispered her apologies into my ear.

"No, I was equally in the wrong. You had a right to be upset and I promise that I'll never keep anything from you again." I squeezed her hands that were resting on my stomach.

"That's all I need to hear, I love you baby. This is where I'm meant to be, home."

**A/N (2):**

If there is anything you want to see before I finish this off- let me know in a review or hit up my ask on my Tumblr (link on my profile page). New story almost ready to be posted!

Please review, it definitely makes me post faster :)


	28. Will You Marry Me?  Take 2

**A/N**

**There is a considerable time jump because I'm starting to wrap this story up. I'm guessing if you've looked at the chapter you might have guessed what I jumped to :p**

**Sorry for the wait- I couldn't log on :(  
><strong>

**Also sorry to all the pessimistic people who wanted Heather to be imagining Naya coming back. It was real and also the letters that Heather had been getting will play a part in the final chapters. I'm not going to say anymore- you just have to wait to see what happens ;)**

**The song used is 'Make You Feel My Love'- the Adele version (Does not belong to me)**

The electricity of the crowd passed through their shouts and directly into all the performers on the stage, looking down back at them. Each chant made a smile form on the 12 people standing on the stage. They were going to miss this experience, maybe some of them would feel it again but without anybody standing near, for others this was their last time.

Lea took centre stage and shouted out to the audience, as Rachel Berry, for the last time. "We love you so much guys, thank you for everything you've done in these last three years. Without you are lives would be completely different and all of us owe you all everything. Now this is probably the last time we all perform together, well at least until we old and need the money, so we want to sing our favorite song for you one last time."

As the first notes of 'Somebody to Love' started, Heather looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. Grabbing the brunette's hand as they sung _Can anybody find me someone to love, _Heather couldn't believe that this time last year they had been nothing more than best friends.

**Naya POV- the previous day**

"Come on, don't wimp out now." Dianna's pep talk wasn't helping as I fiddled with the snap lid, of the engagement ring, I had bought months previously.

"Why exactly do I have to do it now? I've waited this long a couple months isn't going to make a difference." Dianna knew why I was doing it now. I had been the one who told her that I had to- on an alcohol induced late-night phone call.

"_Di, she's going to leave me."_

"_Nay-Nay, how many times are you going to call me saying that Heather is going to break up with you." _

"_As many times as it happens- she's going on tour for six months. There'll be other dancers, male and female, who'll be younger and more talented and prettier than me."_

"_Naya, she loves you."_

"_Di, you're not making me fell any better. Help meeee!"_

"_I have an idea but you're not going to like it."_

"_Hit me, I'm up for anything."_

"_How can you convince yourself that she's not going to leave you."_

"_Di, that's not an idea- that's what I called to ask you."_

"_No, think really hard. There's something you have.."_

"_Wait, you don't mean?"_

"_Your idea not mine, goodnight."_

"_Di, no wait, Di..."_

I sighed, knowing that this was the time. It was one of those moments when everything was falling in place and despite how much you tried to fight it, it was inevitable. The only way to stop it now was if I chickened out. I was going to propose to Heather.

I don't know exactly why I chose tonight. Tomorrow was going to be our last performance ever as the cast of Glee and two days later Heather would jet off on Lady Gaga's Born This Way had decided to throw a party as a way of saying goodbye to everybody and since Heather had told me that that was the first time she realized she was in love with me I thought that it would be a good time. I also wanted everybody else to be there.

From the moment that I had admitted to myself that I had feelings for Heather and then told her I knew that one day, as long as I didn't do something to ruin it, I was going to marry her. In fact, though that was the moment I knew, I had imagined it from the time that I knew I was in love with her.

Though Heather had knew me before she started having feelings for me, I began before we even spoke.

***FLASHBACK***

It was our second week of filming and everything was starting to fall into place. I was getting along with the rest of the cast, the scenes we had shot so far were good and all the network executives seemed really excited about where the show was going.

Though I hadn't shot many scenes yet, I was loving every part of being in a TV show. I knew that this was my big break and I had to make the most of it so I'd decided to stay back to practice a dance that Dianna and I had just learned. For the second episode. We had only been taught the first half, because the third cheerleader hadn't been cast yet, but I wanted to make sure that I knew it perfectly.

I was surprised to hear the sound of music coming out of the sweltering tin shed. As I got closer, I realized that it wasn't a number for the show. It wasn't song I recognized, well it wasn't even a song, just an instrumental track.

Walking through the door, I saw who was inside. A lone dancer was in the middle of floor. It was clear she hadn't seen me yet as she continued with her graceful movement.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen. It wasn't like she was dancing to the music it was like the music had taken control of her body. Every move was executed perfectly but still it seemed so natural.

I realized that it was weird to be standing and staring at the mysterious blonde but I couldn't make myself look away. The music changed track and the dancer immediately followed. Changing from contemporary to street, the soft graceful movements changed to a more powerful, intense dance. It was amazing that so much strength was coming from such a elegant girl.

The dance continued as she flipped over herself. I stepped slightly, into the shadows so she couldn't see me when she looked my way. I could see her though and what I saw was even more breath-taking than her dancing.

Her long hair fell past her shoulders and, when it caught the light, seemed almost golden. She had bright, piercing blue eyes that closed slightly when she danced which made it seem even more effortless than it seemed previously.

IfI didn't know that she was a dancer before, I would have been able to tell from her body.

She was tall, the height I had always wanted to be when I was younger but unfortunately never reached.

I could see through her loose, see-through shirt that she had defined muscles. Not scary like those freakish body-builders I had seen on one of my new favorite reality TV shows- _The Real Wonder Woman of Los Angeles._ From the way she flipped over her body, I could tell that she was strong and it showed on her impressive biceps.

"It's not polite to stare." I tried to work out where the voice was from. Thankfully it wasn't from the girl in front of me. Turning around I saw Zach, our choreographer, standing right behind, so close his chin was almost resting on my shoulder.

"I wasn't...um.. staring. I didn't want to interrupt." He laughed quietly to himself, "Sureee." I blushed knowing that I had been caught.

"You coming to practice Say A Little Prayer?" I nodded, not wanting the gorgeous woman to hear. "I think I know someone who can help you." I wanted to run away when he began to walk over to the blonde I had spent the last ten minutes staring at.

He talked to her for a second before pointing in my direction and beckoning for me to come forward. I shuffled over slowly, adjusting my pony-tail quickly and looking down in embarrassment at the old sweats I was wearing.

"Naya, this is Heather Morris. I know Ryan hasn't told everyone yet but she will be playing the third cheerleader." She flashed a smile in my direction and I just wanted to crawl up in a ball and hide. I'd never met a person who made me feel so nervous, all the time. A part of me felt happy knowing, that if the show was continued, I would be spending a lot of time with her.

She stretched out her palm to shake my hand and I just hoped that mine wouldn't be too sweaty. She held on a little longed than necessary which I thought was a bit weird but dismissed it as wishful thinking.

"So Zach said you wanted some help with a dance? Do you want me to run though it with you" I felt stupid, she probably thought I was so desperately bad that I had to stay behind. "Um yeah, if you wouldn't mind..."

Zach wished us luck as he left the tin shed- leaving me alone with Heather. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the middle of the wooden floor.

"So, I'll just go through it slowly and then we can do it together." I almost forgot to listen to what she was saying about the steps as she began to dance again.

"You got that?" I weakly shook my head yes. "Ok, let's go through it and tell me what bits you find difficult." She walked over to the IPod dock on the floor in the corner and pressed play. "All I have is the acoustic version since you haven't recorded it yet."

She counted us both in before beginning the routine. I managed to get through the first half before I glanced up at her in the mirror, forgot what I was supposed to be doing, lost my footing and tripped over. Heather saw me fall and managed to reach out a hand a catch me. I didn't know, then, that she would be stopping me from falling many more times.

Once again I felt myself blush. It wasn't a physical blush since it was hard to with my skin tone but if I could I knew that I would be. "Okay, I think I saw what went wrong. Your torso is way to stiff. When you turn you need to just let go. Feel it, don't think."

I nodded because I kind of understood what she was saying. "Look let me show you." She began to sing the first half of the second half. Her voice wasn't powerful but I still thought it was beautiful.

I jumped when I felt her hands on waist. "Sorry, I should of asked." She said apologetically. "No, I was just surprised." "

Let me direct you and then we can go through it again." Her strong arms directed my body as she sang the words. I realized that I found it easier hearing the lyrics, though having her hold tightly onto my waist may have helped as well, so I began singing too.

Soon we had made it through the whole dance, as well as some of the choreography that Zach hadn't taught Dianna and I yet. "You have a really beautiful voice." I smiled at her compliment and then realized that she might be expecting one back. "Um.. you're a really amazing dancer." I mentally patted myself on the back for not saying something stupid.

"Do you want to do it again." I questioned.

"Do it?" She asked, confused.

"The dance, do the dance again. You know, without your help because I think I can do it now." She managed to keep a straight face throughout my panic but as soon as I finished she couldn't contain a giggle.

"Of course." I felt stupid as she went over to play the music again. I had no idea how this girl could make act so helpless, so quickly.

Somehow I managed to get through the dance without falling once. "That was great." She praised, when the music stopped.

I held my breath as she went in the hug me. It wasn't awkward or unnatural. Our arms easily fit around each other, despite the height difference. She pulled away and I suddenly realized how close we were.

I could see the small flecks of green in her eyes and the tiny little freckles that dotted her nose. Suddenly everything became a lot more intense and intimate.

"Well done Naya, that was great," Zach said clapping as he walked over towards us. At the sound of his voice I had quickly taken a step away from Heather, "and Heather, how you managed to pull Naya together in so short a time, congratulations. It's going to be really useful having you help out sometimes."

She nodded gracefully before saying that she had to go. I felt the need to follow her, capture any more remaining time together that I could. "I've got to go too, see you tomorrow Zach." I quickened my pace to catch up with her as she descended the step, out into the bright L.A sun.

"Heather, wait a second." She slowed down slightly, enough for me to catch up. "I didn't have time to thank you, you're a really good teacher. Do you want to go and get coffee or something. There's a really good place nearby, they do the best lattes"

"I have to get home actually but I had fun today, teaching you. I'll see you tomorrow, I can't wait to work together." It didn't hurt being blown off about the coffee because I knew that I would see her tomorrow. There was something about her personality, the bit that didn't make me blush uncontrollably, that made me generally happy. She was just an amazing person to be around.

As soon as I saw her walk off to her car, all the confidence that I usually possessed seemed to rush back, "Heather."

"Yes," she said, turning around again.

"I can't wait to film tomorrow either. I like you." She smiled which made my rapidly beating heart ease slightly. I waited eagerly for her response, "I like you too," and with that she climbed into her car and drove away, leaving me to just stand in amazement. Heather Morris, leaving me speechless, since 2009.

***END FLASHBACK***

From that moment, I gradually began to realise that what I had felt that first day was love. I'm not one to believe in things like love at first sight but I definitely felt a connection with Heather from the first moment that I saw her.

Right now, I'm sitting on the bedroom in our hotel room, waiting for Heather to come out the bathroom. We're playing three nights in London so they let us sleep in a proper bed rather than the small, uncomfortable ones on our tour bus.

It didn't take much to persuade Ryan to let us share. I think he's still scared of Heather.

The small ring box is clasped tightly in my hand and for the last few days I haven't let it out my sight. Losing it would be exactly something I could do.

I had bought it in the week after the New Year. Walking around a random mall with Dianna, I had seen the ring in the window of a jewelry shop. Immediately I had stopped walking, stopped listening to what sappy thing Di had done to surprise Lea on New Years and walked into the shop.

I would of bought in on the spot apart from the fact that I wanted to get a message engraved inside. I had been mercilessly teased by Dianna on the way home for the mushy message that I had asked for and how Heather had me tied down after only a few months.

It wasn't for the fact that I could tease her about not having the nerve to buy one as well, I may have stopped the car and thrown her out.

When I got the call that it was ready I had picked it up and imagined about how I could ask her. I knew that it had to be special since she was so special but nothing seemed good enough.

I thought about taking her on a picnic, waiting till it became dark then proposing under the stars like our first kiss. Taking her on Ellen again. Kevin even had the idea of serenading her on stage during Glee Live.

By the time I had got the nerve, we were already halfway through touring. I didn't have time to take her on a picnic, we had already performed in L.A where Ellen's studios were and I knew I wouldn't be able to sing to her on stage. That's when Mark reminded me about his party. The night before the last performance.

It had everything I ever wanted. The whole of my second family would be there, it would be a special reminder for Heather and it was intimate enough for me to have the courage to sing. It wasn't hard for me to find the perfect song, one that meant more than just the words I was singing.

Eventually I heard the door handle being turned. I quickly placed the box into the pocket of my jacket before walking over to my girlfriend. "You ready to go?" She nodded yes before grabbing my hand and leading us out of the room.

Somehow Mark had found a place to host us all without telling the press. They've probably asked for a mention at the concert tomorrow or something.

"Girls, you're here. Took you long enough." Mark playfully winked at us, knowing full well that I was about to cuff him over the head.

Everyone was waiting on the bus and we received a sarcastic clap as we walked on. There weren't any seats together so Heather sat next to Harry at the back while I reluctantly sat next to Mark at the front. I knew I had to be nice since he had done a lot to help me tonight.

"So you're sure there'll be no paps." He rolled his eyes as if I was insulting him, "Please Naya, we've all been through enough of yours and Heather's tears to mess up tonight. There will be no press, they have your music, everyone else knows what to do. You've got the ring right?"

I nervously patted my the pockets of my jeans. "Naya, where is it?" Thankfully I remembered that it was in my jacket and pulled it out triumphantly. "Got it."

He took a deep breath before placing hand on my shoulder, "Good luck for tonight, you both deserve each other and I can't wait to be best man" I hugged him genuinely. He could be an ass but he had his moments. "Thanks, about best man I'm not sure- I have a couple more promising options. Maybe flower girl." He took his turn to lightly cuff my shoulder.

"Thank you though, if it wasn't for that night at the bar. I may not be here." He shrugged, "Have more faith in yourself. I only said what you wanted to hear. What you knew."

The rest of the ride I stayed silent, slowly pumping myself up. I knew that I still had to last the evening, no need to get nervous now.

**Heather POV**

The last couple days had seemed slightly weird. They weren't being obvious but I felt like everybody was in on some secret except me. I guessed that they might be planning some going away party or something.

It had been hard talking to Naya about going on tour. I wasn't sure how she would react. If she would be hurt that I wanted to leave or just happy that I had been chosen to go on tour with Lady Gaga. It wasn't just a job as a backing dancer, if it had I may have turned it down. Being a back-up dancer again would have felt like a step backwards.

Instead I have been asked to help choreograph the whole performance. It meant being away even longer since I had to meet with the other choreographers to start the planning process but luckily Naya had understood.

Unlike Taylor, she had always been supportive of my career. She was in a very similar place with her own and so knew exactly what I was going through.

We both knew that it would be hard on our relationship to be apart for so long but we had been through too much to let distance break us up.

The last couple of months had been good for us both. Living together had become natural, Naya had released her first single which had gone platinum and her album was already lined up to do the same, I had been offered a number of jobs after Glee and had some already lined up after I toured.

Despite the letters still arriving constantly every week, which didn't even reach me anymore, we had no problems. I still made the security team let me know when they came and if they finished the same way:

**You had such a bright future ahead of you. I'm sorry for your loss.**

**Yours regretfully,**

**X**

If they had been sent electronically it would have been easier to trace but they always came by post with no stamp or any clue of where they were from.

Naya had forced me to call the police but, after telling them everything, they said that there was nothing they could do about it. They had no way of finding out who was sending them as there was no prints on any of the letter. They could only start investigating properly if the letters started to directly threaten me.

Looking around the coach I knew that I was going to miss everybody here. Naya was gonna come back as a guest star next season but tomorrow would be my last time performing and tonight was our last night as the Glee Cast. This was a part of my life that I knew I could never forget.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman, we have reached our final destination. There is only one rule tonight- have a fucking fantastic time. I'm not gonna get sentimental on you all but I love you guys and are last show, tomorrow, isn't until the evening so get pissed and let's make this a night to remember."

A loud cheer was heard when Mark finished his speech and everyone rushed off into the awaiting club. It looked great with circular booths surrounding a large dance floor and flashing strobe light illuminating the room.

I looked for Naya and immediately pulled her onto the dance floor. The rest of the cast joined us and soon everything was jumping up and down together. The DJ were playing some new music as well as some of our covers.

Nothing was structured but when each of us heard our own song we would try and dance along as best as we could. It was a sweet way to remember the last three years.

Di, Nay and I gave an impromptu performance of Say A Little Prayer which brought me back to the first time I ever met Naya. Mark's party was when I realised that I was in love but I remember feeling something from the first time I saw her.

***FLASHBACK***

The last few days had been mad. From receiving a call from my old friend Zach asking if I wanted to teach some actors the Single Ladies Dance to being asked if I wanted to be a part of the cast. Everything was moving ridiculously fast.

I had just met Ryan the creator and executive producer of the show the day before and he had gone over the terms with me and explained my role. Right now I had a very minimal part but the pay was more then I was making now which was a grand total of nothing.

It was lucky that I had been given this part because I had started to consider giving up my dream of being a dancer. I had even considered applying for a job in a coffee shop I passed on the way here.

My mother had been pressuring me for years to get what she called a 'realistic' job. When I told her I wanted to move to L.A to pursue a career in dance she had done everything she could to stop it. Eventually she had given in but the subject was brought up every time we talked.

This morning Zach had taught me all the dances and songs that I needed to know for filming tomorrow. It had been a lot to take in.

Whenever I felt stressed or nervous I did the same thing. I danced. Losing myself in a song, letting the music dictate how I moved allowed me to clear my mind and forget about everything that had been buzzing around in my head.

It wasn't that being picked to be in a TV show was something that stressed me, it was just the speed that everything was moving wasn't something I was used to. Tomorrow I would start my first day and I needed a clear head to start. I was also nervous about messing up my first big chance to make myself known in the entertainment industry.

Zach had shown me the dance studio and I was surprised. I was expecting some large studio with wooden floors and a glass mirror stretching across the whole expanse. What I was met with was a cramped tin shed that made me sweat before I even started. Somehow I found it refreshing. It reminded me of the dance studios I had grown up dancing in, not at all like the flashy L.A had become used to.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want, I'll be back in about an hour to get some stuff." I thanked him before putting my bag down in the corner and placing my IPod into the speakers.

I decided to run through the Single Ladies Dance a few times, it would be embarrassing if I forgot it. After reassuring myself that I remembered it I set it to shuffle.

I had no plan or dance to rehearse, I just did what I felt the music told me. Almost instantly,I felt more calm. I had a weird feeling that I was being watched but I just assumed I had caught my own reflection in the mirror.

I smiled as one of my favorite tracks came on, it wasn't the song because I didn't have many of them on my IPod. I preferred dancing when there were no words.

The way I moved to this was a lot different than the way I had in the previous years. Dancing with Beyoncé had centered me more on hip-hop and street dance. It was only by myself that I carried on with contemporary.

Before I realised it the song was over and I went straight into the next. A more upbeat track like what I'd become used to dancing to. I decided to do my favorite trick, a no-handed cartwheel. I had spent a whole summer teaching myself in 9th grade because my best friend learn't how to do a one-handed one.

As I landed I caught sight of something moving in the entrance. I knew it wasn't Zach because there was no reason for him to wait in the entrance. I glanced at the far corner of the window and saw a flash of dark brown hair.

Then I heard voices, one of them was Zach but the other I didn't recognize. I continued, pretending not to hear them but soon I was stopped.

"Hey Heather, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I know you don't start until tomorrow but can you help Naya with Say A Little Prayer. She's playing the other cheerleader so has the same part as you. I would help but I still have some choreography to plan for tomorrow."

I had no problem with teaching anyone. I often imagined opening my own dance studio when I got older. "Sure, no problem. Where is she?" Zach beckoned someone over from the doorway and I worked out that it must be the dark haired girl that had been watching me.

I expected the girl to be pretty since she was playing a cheerleader but what I saw was nothing that I could have expected.

Despite her long hair being tied back in a bun, her clothes being nothing more than old sweats and her face devoid of any make-up- she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Not just the most beautiful girl, the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

Finding her so attractive confused me, sure I had kissed a few girls in school but that was only to make the boys pay attention. I had been in a relationship since high school with a man I loved yet he had never made me feel this way.

"Naya, this is Heather Morris. I know Ryan hasn't told everyone yet but she will be playing the third cheerleader." I smiled gently at the girl in front of me, trying to seem confident on the outside. I wasn't sure why she seemed so nervous and tense.

When I realised that she wasn't going to make the first move, I held out my hand. She placed hers in mine and I couldn't help but take a second to acknowledge how well they fit together.

"So Zach said you wanted some help with a dance? Do you want me to run though it with you" I asked hoping that I wasn't sounding too patronizing- it came out completely different than I had heard in my head.

Before she could answer, Zach wished us luck and walked back over to the entrance- leaving us alone together. Eager to get started, I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the middle.

"So, I'll just go through it slowly and then we can do it together." Mainly this was for my own knowledge- I didn't want to teach her the wrong thing.

"You got that?" I asked. She weakly shook her head yes so I guessed that we would have to go over it more than once. "Ok, let's go through it and tell me what bits you find difficult."

I walked over my IPod that was still plugged into the speakers, propped up against the wall.

I counted us both in before beginning the routine. She remembered much more than I thought she would and she managed to get through the first half. I glanced at her in the mirror as we transcended into the second stage. There was a slightly complicated part that I thought may confuse her, if her wide-eyed expression as I ran through it meant anything.

I was right and I soon found myself without one hand on her arm and the other around her waist- stopping her from hitting the ground

By looking at her dance in the mirror, I could tell that she wasn't bad at all but she looked as if she was over thinking it. "Okay, I think I saw what went wrong. Your torso is way to stiff. When you flick back, you need to just let go. Feel it, don't think it."

I could see that she was still confused. I knew the concept of not thinking could be had for some people. "Look let me show you." I placed my hands on her waist to show her what I meant. When I felt her flinch, I realised that I should have said something first. "Sorry, I should of asked."I said apologetically, I was used to have people be really hands on when teaching people to dance- I had helped out my old dance teacher before I moved to L.A.

"No, I was just surprised." She replied and I was glad that I hadn't freaked her out.

To save time I decided to just sing the part where she went wrong. I wasn't completely confident with my voice. I wasn't tone deaf but it wasn't strong. I began to lead her movements, showing her what I meant.

Hearing Naya join in singing surprised me. Firstly, she had been quite quiet the whole time, only really answering in nods and so I assumed that she was really shy. Secondly when I registered how great it was. I assumed that everyone on the show could sing a bit but I had assumed that only the main characters could belt it. I guess I was wrong.

She seemed to find it easier when she sang and soon I was able to step away and let her finish the piece herself.

When we finished the whole thing I couldn't help but mention her voice, "You have a really beautiful voice." I stated simply and for the first time I saw a smile appear on her face. It brightened the whole room and made me smile as well.

"Um.. you're a really amazing dancer." Despite dancing at a high level, I always loved it when someone complimented me on it. After being turned down so many times, it was reassuring to have someone, other than myself, have confidence in my ability.

"Do you want to do it again." She asked. I hated being in such a serious place and so decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Do it?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"The dance, do the dance again. You know, without your help because I think I can do it now." She tried to explain. Obviously freaked out over what I had said. I was proud that I managed to stifle my laughter until she finished.

"Of course." I answered after finishing laughing.

Amazingly, Naya managed to get through the dance on the first try, without any mistakes or stumbles. "That was great," I told her truthfully before leaning in to give her a hug.

I was worried that I may have crossed the line again, we had only known each other for less than an hour but she relaxed into my embrace willingly and I hugged her just as tightly.

It took me awhile to remember that maybe we were hugging for too long. I pulled away but it only made the moment more fervent and personal. We were so close that I didn't know what to do. Should I move away? Should I just stay there?

It was an easier decision when Zach walked in, interrupting us.

"Well done Naya, that was great," Zach said clapping as he moved over towards us. I noticed Naya move away from me when she saw Zach. "and Heather, how you managed to pull Naya together in so short a time, congratulations. It's going to be really useful having you help out sometimes."

I nodded modestly before looking down at my watch and remembering that I had to go. I wished Zach goodbye before picking up my bag, putting my speakers inside of them before looking back a Naya and giving her a small smile as a goodbye.

"Heather, wait a second." I heard Naya's voice call me from behind. I slowed down slightly, enough for her to catch up. "I didn't have time to thank you, you're a really good teacher. Do you want to go and get coffee or something. There's a really good place nearby, they do the best lattes"

I, actually, really wanted to go with Naya but I was already late for Ashley and I's weekly movie marathon. "I have to get home actually but I had fun today, teaching you. I'll see you tomorrow, I can't wait to work together." I hoped she didn't seem like I was blowing her off.

I turned again to walk to my car but Naya called me again."Heather."

"Yes," I said, turning around again.

"I can't wait to film tomorrow either. I like you." It seemed sort of cheesy but I knew exactly what she meant. I already had a feeling that we were going to be really good friends. I smiled as I replied, "I like you too,"

***END FLASHBACK***

Soon everybody was tired and the dance floor started to clear up. I looked around for Naya but I couldn't see her anywhere. I went to ask Lea but she just told me to be patient before leading me to a chair on the edge of the dance floor. I had no idea what was about to happen.

**Naya POV**

I was currently in the far corner of the club with Kevin on my left and Dianna on my right. I could see that they both were as nervous as me but they were definitely better than me at hiding it. It was comforting having them both by my side, they were my best friends and, with Mark, had done everything to make this night possible.

If everything was going to plan, Lea would have taken Heather to a seat on the edge of the dance floor and, as soon as I walked out, my music would start to play. The song I had decided to sing was the first one I had ever seen her dance to. I found it kind of weird that I remembered exactly what it was despite that fact that I had only heard the instrumental but I knew I would never forgot any part of the first time I met Heather.

Singing also meant that I didn't have to say so much. There weren't many people that I had opened up to in my life and so I wasn't very good with words and explaining my feelings. I just hoped Heather knew how much she meant to me.

I gave Mark a wave when I was ready and he dimmed the lights softly. I took one deep breath, glanced quickly at the two people on either side of me, who returned my look with a comforting smile before walking out into Heather's view.

With the first notes of the intro playing, I could see the surprised look on her face.

"Heather, I love you so much and hopefully you can hear everything I want to say in this song. The first time I ever saw you dance was to this and I knew from that moment that I wanted you to be a lot more than my friend." She smiled sweetly at me, not sure what was about to happen.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love. _

After singing the first few lines, I looked up and assumed, from the tears that were welling up in her eyes, she remember the moment I was talking about.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

Even now I could picture her dancing to this exact track. Every movement was still engrained into my memory.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

I remembered everything we had gone through to get to this moment which made me start to tear up. A lot had happened to lead to this moment but somehow it all seemed worth it.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love _

I moved closer to her, now, so that I could sing the final words to her. Forgetting everyone else who was there, I focused directly on her. Taking one of hands in mine I softly sang the last line.

_To make you feel my love_

With the song finished I pulled Heather gently off her chair so I could face her.

Taking both her hands in mine, I began my piece, "I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you. It took me way too long to admit my feelings but now I can't imagine living another second without you. I love you so much. When I met you I never thought that I would be standing in front of you like this but I still knew when I met you that you were special." I hadn't even had to think what to say, everything I spoke was exactly what I was feeling.

To be traditional, I got down on one knee. "Heather Elizabeth Morris, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, would you do me the honor of being my wife." I pulled the box out from my jacket pocket and opened the lid to show the ring.

The time between asking Heather and receiving an answer was the most uneasy I had ever felt. To me, it felt like the room went black, every second turned into a minute and my outstretched hand was shaking so hard I was about to drop the ring.

She wiped a tear from her face and nodded her head. I stood up, "Yes?" I asked. She stood as well placing her forehead lightly on mine, "A million times yes." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I could hear the sounds of the cast hollering and clapping but all I could focus on was my beautiful fiancé, wrapped up in my arms.

"You know I knew you were watching me." She whispered.

"Do you blame me babe?" I replied cockily.

She laughed, "I love you Nay."

"And I love you."

**A/N**

**Hoped you liked it- I like writing flashbacks so I thought this was a good chance to do so.**

**I've just that I've stayed true to Glee and messed up my continuity. I'll pretend I did it on purpose and make it into a game or something so first person who tells me what continuity fail I did (on purpose) gets a prize. Not sure what it is- maybe the first read of my new story or you get to choose what the wedding is like...**

**I'm trying to have some chapters of my new story written in advance so I don't leave so long between then like what has happened with this one. **

**Let me know what you think :)**


	29. Returning Home

**Heather POV**

The clouds drifted by the window as the plane cut through them on it's journey through the sky. When I was a child I always used to imagine what it was like to hold a cloud, to hold something that was weightless and free. As I got older, I realised that Aladdin was a bit unrealistic and you couldn't just hold a cloud like a pillow. I also realised that it wasn't only a cloud that could feel weightless and free.

These aimless thoughts were what had occupied my head for the last few months, in between the time when I would talk to Naya or anyone else who called. As much as I missed Naya, and I did a ridiculous amount, being able to perform on stage again feeling that uninhibited movement as I twirled around the floor, almost made the sacrifices worth it.

Naya and I had been on the phone at least once a day. Sometimes we would talk about what was happening, I would tell her about my show and she would tell me about the songs she was recording or what was happening on Glee but we would spend an equal amount of time just lying with the phone receiver glued to our cheek as we attempted to mimic falling asleep together. the best way you could, being on different sides of the planet.

She never went to sleep before me, even when she was exhausted. I could hear her shallow breaths become slower and slower before she forced herself to open her drooping eyes once more. This was so she could send me, what used to be her customary goodnight text but which disappeared as soon as we moved in together, in place of a less electronic parting, but had now become a sweet good morning awakening.

I made sure to turn my phone on silent so her late night text wouldn't wake me up and it could be the first thing I saw in the morning. They never failed to be cheesy or cliché or slightly sickening if I was looking in from the outside but, the way I felt, just meant I was bowled over by her sweetness and always sent back a similar message.

Six months had seemed a long time when I had boarded the flight from Los Angeles International Airport with Naya waving me off, a tear, she tried to keep secret, creeping out from its hiding place. I knew the feeling and wasn't ashamed when a similar small raindrop released itself from my eye and created a baby puddle in the garish fabric of the plane seat.

However, as I leant back slightly in a similar seat, half a year later, I felt as it had gone quicker than I had been expecting. Each day apart had been a struggle but I knew that she would be there, waiting for me at the airport gate. Performing, on the other hand, was soon going to be a distant dream.

With the captain's message, of touchdown to be in 10 minutes, the cabin crew returned to their seats, staring back at us with a wary look, and I closed my eyes, imagining how amazing it was going to be to see my girl again.

**Naya POV**

"Damn," I shouted while slamming my hands hard against the leather of the steering wheel. I was looking at another queue of traffic stretching far down the highway in front of me. I had left the house early, leaving myself with enough time to be there when Heather walked through the gate and maybe even enough time to buy some flowers for her but now I was sitting in my stationary car miles still to the airport.

"It's okay Naya, you have plenty of time," I tried to reassure myself. Heather wasn't meant to land for another ten minutes and it should take her a while to get through customs.

I realised that the only reason that I was getting worked up was because the last thing I wanted to do was delay any time in seeing her again. As much as I tried to support her career, the last few months had been really hard.

It felt like I had only just got her but now she had managed to slip away again. I knew that it was only temporarily and that she was no longer just my girlfriend but my fiancee, but somehow without her physically being there I felt alone.

I had gotten so use to her being with me, sleeping in the same bed, reaching out and feeling her embrace every morning, hearing her 'sweet dreams' whisper every night that I had become accustomed to it. Each day on my own had seemed longer and longer to the point that I considered just grabbing a suitcase and following her on the rest of her tour.

Despite all that though, these were just my problems when I knew that this all meant a lot more to Heather. It didn't matter so much how I felt because I knew that as long as Heather was happy, I was. Her smile made me smile, her laugh made me laugh and every night when she would gush about all the people she had met and how much fun it was to be on stage again and how amazing the whole experience had been, I knew that I could handle sharing Heather with the world for this small period of time as long as it was me that she came back to in the end.

Beeping my horn repeatedly, I managed to weave in and out of the traffic and soon I had reached my turn off. The cars immediately disappeared and I was met with open road. There was no time for flowers but I would be there before she'd got into the arrivals terminal.

The car park was full and I found myself having to park on the opposite end to the entrance. I pulled on a hat and sunglasses to keep my discreet. If I had though being on Glee was bad enough, I wasn't even half prepared for the type of fame that game with being a successful singer. I began to become more paranoid, thinking that everybody with a camera was trying to take my picture so I decided to move house, to a more secluded area. Heather hadn't had much say in he choosing process, apart from seeing pictures of all the prospects, so I hoped that she would like it.

On my way in, I passed a coffee shop and picked up a napkin before writing in my illegible lefty scrawl _'Miss (-Rivera)'. _The addition at the end had been random and I realised that it was the first time I had thought of changing my name after me got married but I had to admit that I like seeing our names together.

I took my place at the front of one of the metal barriers that created a path for the incoming arrivals. A steady flow of people started to appear, a few young people trying to get their first big break in Hollywood and a couple young families with small children who were clutching Mickey Mouse backpacks who were probably here for Disney Land but there was no tall blondes with unmistakable blue eyes and legs that went on forever.

I went to look down at my phone to check the text she sent me, hoping that I hadn't got the wrong time when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. "Sorry, I think you're here to pick me up. My name is Heath-" She hadn't even finished her sentence when I flung my arms around her neck. She replied with similar enthusiasm, as happy as I was to see her again.

If we weren't in such a public setting, I would have kept my arms clenched around her, making sure that it was really her. Once again smelling her vanilla shampoo, feeling the sense of security I always did when I was in her arms and letting her fingers rest on the small on my back. "I missed you so much," I whispered tearfully when she pulled away so I could see her equally watery eyes. I let out a emotionally laugh before grabbing her hand with one of mine and taking her suitcase in the other.

I had so much to say to her but people were already beginning to give us what I had christened 'the look'. It was what we always received when we were out somewhere random. It wasn't usually where we would expect to be recognised but there would be people there who saw a few episodes of Glee or saw my CD in a shop window and would be trying to place our faces. One eyebrow would slowly elevate, their eyes would focus steadily while trying to pretend they weren't looking at the same time and they would be alerting everybody who was there with them to try and see if they knew us. It wasn't long till they did and then the requests for autographs and photos would start to flood in. Normally I had no problem with meeting fans but right now all I wanted to do was get home and spend the day doing nothing with my fiancee.

**Heather POV**

Having gotten my bag and passed through customs, I entered the arrivals hall and immediately started looking for Naya. She was looking around as well but somehow hadn't managed to see me.

I wanted to run over to her but I knew that I shouldn't make a scene. Naya had recently become a lot more aware of people recognizing her. She had spent a lot of time telling me about the number of times that people had come up to her and she even decided to move houses. I was okay with it because I knew that it didn't matter where I lived as long as it was with her.

As I got closer I saw the small sign that she was holding. It was like the ones that cab drivers used and on it she had written, in her less than perfect handwriting, _'Miss (-Rivera)'_. I had never thought of if I was going to take her name but it was sweet seeing them together.

I hadn't even finished my pretend introduction before she realised who was speaking and launched herself at me. Re-experiencing the familiar tickle of her long dark hair as I rested my chin on her shoulder and getting reacquainted to the feeling of her small hands being wrapped tightly around my neck made me so happy to be back home.

The hug was over almost as soon as it started and I could see her look around before focusing her gave back on me. She had always been oversensitive to the public but I had never seen her this aware. 'Babe, it's okay. I'm pretty sure they have no idea who we are." She didn't respond but threaded her fingers with my own, the sensation of metal meeting my own flesh. "So you got it?" I asked, looking at the diamond ring that rested on the correct finger.

Glancing down as well, she replied, "I did, it's beautiful Heather. You really didn't have to." I smiled, happy that she like the engagement ring that I had decided to give to her, "Well, I didn't think it was fair that I got one and you didn't, especially since you did all the hard work." She went to retort but I silenced her with a chaste kiss to the side of her head, "Just say thank you baby."

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She resigned.

"My pleasure." I stated simply, admiring how nicely to rested on her finger.

**Naya POV**

After we had gotten into the car, my fiancé's bags placed securely in the boot, I allowed myself to breathe. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous being in such public places anymore but I knew that I was much happier now, alone with Heather, then inside the airport waiting for her.

Heather broke me out of my daze by placing a warm hand on my thigh. "You okay baby?" she asked concerned. Taking in one finally deep breath, "Perfect because you're here." I replied sweetly. Leaning in, I placed the first kiss on Heather's lips that I had been able to in the last six months. I smiled widely as she returned it with just as much sincerity and soon I had forgotten everything that I had been worrying about.

Heather's hand stayed on my lap for the whole car journey. It wasn't so much a sexual

advance as a way of staying connected. We had been away for such a long time that I didn't want us to be apart again for a long time. She must be feeling the same way.

At every red light, I would move one of hands off the wheel to place over hers. Squeezing it slightly, I looked over to smile at her. A similar grin was spread across her face and I realised how much I actually missed her.

Six months had seemed like nothing until it was Heather who was the one I was apart from. I would see my parents only every couple months, my brother and sister even less but somehow that wasn't the same thing.

When you love someone you feel as if they complete you. In some way or another, they have made you the person you always wished to be but never imagined becoming. You smile more, are considerate and try harder at everything. Everything you do is more measured because you're no longer just thinking about yourself. Your mind is centered on them.

When that person leaves it is as if everything, they've done to help you, disappears with them. They take a part of you with them and more importantly they aren't there either.

You become so used to waking up in the morning and rolling over to face the beautiful sleeping lump on the other side of the bed. Getting back home exhausted but knowing it's all worth it when they rush out to greet you as if your arrival is the greatest thing that could ever happen.

Most of all you miss them. The person that you love. Their smile, their laugh, their personality and their beauty. Every quirk that make them them and every single word that flows out of their mouth. Their mannerisms that you have started to incorporate into your own life and every other thing that you first fell in love with.

I had never imagined finding someone that made me feel like this not even on the first day that I met Heather. Now she was my fiancé and I was ready to spend every day of the rest of my life feeling this way about her. I couldn't wait.

Heather POV

The majority of the car ride was spent in silence as we both were content with just being back together again. When I began to not recognise where we were driving, I remembered that we weren't going back to the apartment that I had left from.

"So how's our new place." I asked as I could barely even remember what the pictures of it looked like (and I still loved being able to use the word 'our').

"Our place," she said smiling as she stressed what seemed to also be her favourite part of the sentence, "Is nice. It doesn't really feel like home yet but that's probably because you haven't been there yet." She finished sappily.

"Aaahhh. Well hopefully that's proven right today." Naya nodded as she turned into what appeared to be our garage.

"Off street parking, nice." I complimented as I looked around the large concrete room that we had pulled up into.

"Well I figured that since it was my recognition that has been the reason we had to move than I might as well use the benefits of that to make it a bit easier." Naya explained. "Unfortunately the door from the garage into the house is jammed so we still have to go through the front door."

Naya took my bags out of the back of her Range Rover before leading me to the front door. When we reached the entrance, I realised I'd forgotten my bag inside the boot. "One second, I forgot something in the car."

"Here," said said, looping the car keys to me as she struggled to get my large suitcase into the house. "Can you pick the post off the mat as well please?" Naya asked.

"Sure." I shouted back as I walked back to the car and unlocked the electronic door with the car key. The bag was exactly where I left it and I grabbed it before returning to the house. Picking up the white envelope that was on the mat, I turned it over in my hands to try and work out who it was from. It was strange because there was no postage stamps or anything to suggest where it was from. The only way I would know that it had been delivered to the right place was the small printed Miss Heather Morris that was visible on the front.

Hesitantly I opened the envelope, inside was a letter like the ones I had been receiving for almost ten months. I decided to read it because it had been a while since one of them had actually reached me.

**Dearest Heather,**

**I hoped that you enjoyed your tour. I wish I had had the time to come and watch you perform but I have been busy. I've rather missed being able to send you these little notes, though I am aware that you haven't had the privaledge of reading many of them, so I thought I would bring you this one myself, hand-delivery. **

**I've become bored of insulting the pathetic slut that is your now 'fiancé' and would instead like to highlight a more positive aspect of your life. For the last six months you've been doing what you love, dancing. I hoped that maybe you would fall in love with a more suitable male dancer but unfortunately you returned back to that woman. **

**Regardless, I want you to think back to that feeling you get on stage and be truthful to yourself. Does being with her even compare?**

**You had such a bright future ahead of you. If the answer to my final question is yes then I'm sorry for your loss.**

**Yours regretfully,**

**X**

Seeing Naya in front of me as I peeled my eyes away from the insulting letter caused me to let out a sigh. She was not going to be happy about me reading it. "I'm sorry babe, I was curious."

She returned my apology with a weak smile, "As long as you don't take it to heart," she finished with a simple shrug. "I thought this would be over. We moved house, they stopped when you went away. It's like they're watching or something." Naya ran her hand over her arm nervously as if she was trying to warm away the invisible goosebumps that had appeared.

"Eventually he'll give up." I stated, less than confidently.

"Hopefully," Naya said, almost begging.

**A/N **

**I admit, this is kind of a filler but I felt bad for leaving this so long. There will be two long chapters left and an epilogue so I thought I would give you something before I finished writing those.**

**The mystery of the letters will finally come to light- I promise to tell you who's sending them (maybe :p) No I joke, I will.**

**R&R please- it makes me write faster *hint* *hint* :)**


	30. Wedding Crasher

**Heather POV**

It had been a few days since I had come back from my tour with Lady Gaga. Neither Naya or I had left the house since then and as I rolled over on the bed, to face my sleeping fiancé, I started to wonder if there was any reason if we had to, at any point in the near future.

I'd been lying awake for about 10 minutes while I forced myself to open my sleepy eyes. I was still tired but, for some reason, my body had decided that it was time for me to get up. As my eyes closed and then flickered back open, met with a quick burst of light from the blinds we hadn't closed, I released an exasperated groan.

The noise was quiet but someone else had heard it. A small sniffle and intake of air, from a yawn, made me remember why I would want to wake up.

Rolling over, I was met with the sight of a sleeping Naya Rivera. Her long hair was tied haphazardly on the top of her head, resembling something similar to a pineapple. Her body was covered from head to toe in the white sheet. It hid her entirely, except for a tanned foot that hung lifelessly over the side of the large double bed.

I lay for a second, just taking in the beautiful scene, that I hadn't been able to for the last few months. Even before I went, days had been a hurry, a mad rush filled with scenes and commitments so it was normally only these mornings that they were able to spend in peace, together. The calm and serenity never escaped until the covers were pushed off and the coldness of the day was allowed in.

Sleepily, she half opened her eyes as well. She had never been a good morning person but I learnt that as long as she woke up naturally, without anyone forcing her, she was fine. So I let her rub her eyes for a few minutes before spending the next couple yawning and stretching her back dramatically. When she opened them fully I assumed she was ready, "Good morning babe, you awake?"

"Yeeaahh, I aaawaake," she answered, mid yawn. Normally I would just tell her to go back to sleep but, today, we actually had to get up. Since Naya had proposed just before I left, we hadn't had anytime to do any planning. When I was away, though, we had decided a rough date. Today was both of our dress fittings. We'd be in different shops, Naya with her mother, sister and Dianna. I was going to be with Ashley, Jenna and Amber. We hadn't seen each other for a while but we were all still best friends.

In the back of my mind I was thinking about the person that should be there. My mother.

Since we had visited her in Louisiana, I hadn't spoken to her or had any contact. There had been a few times when I'd thought about calling her to reason or apologize but then I realised that I had nothing to apologize for and she wasn't a very reasonable person. . It had been her who had called Naya and I's relationship a phase and told me that she was never going to have a dyke as a daughter. She had rejected me because I loved Naya and as much as it hurt sometimes imagining the fact that I may never see her again, her problem with me was not something I was going to change.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked, sitting up as she rubbed the coating of sleep out of her eyes and managing to finish talking before releasing another loud yawn. When the yawn was over she threw herself back onto the white pillow with an exaggerated moan.

"We do, Dianna's going to come and pick you up in an hour and your mother's going to meet you there with your sister," I said explaining, speaking to Naya when she was like this was like speaking to a child.

"What about you?" she asked, whining slightly as if she though that I had gotten out of being forced to leave the comfort of the warm bed. "I'm leaving in half an hour to meet Jenna, Amber, Ashley and Lea. So I'm going to have a shower now," I said getting up, temporarily confused as to why she'd sat up and looked completely awake, "And no, you can't join me."

Despite being met with a sulky Naya when I got out, I was soon showered, dressed and ready to go. Leaving a sleepy fiancé, leaning over the island with a mug of coffee in her hand, with a warning about how long she had.

**Naya POV**

By the time Dianna arrived, I wasn't in a good mood. I was tired, teased and just wanted to spend a day in bed with my girl. Dress shopping was the last thing I wanted to do right now, not because I wasn't excited for the wedding, I just wasn't up to it.

Hearing the car horn, I reluctantly picked my bag off the floor by the door and walked out, slamming it behind me. Dianna was in the car, fixing her make-up in the mirror. She didn't even flinch when I slammed the car door behind me. "Not having a good morning?" she asked calmly, putting away her lipstick and turning on the engine.

Mumbling an incomprehensible reply, I turned my head to look out of the window. "What was that?" she asked, staying calm but with a hint of sarcasm tinging the surface of her voice. I didn't reply so she just sighed. "Naya if you say hello you can have some coffee," I rolled my eyes but eyed the second cup, in the cup holder under the radio. The coffee that I made this morning hadn't helped because I had accidentally bought decaf. "Hello Dianna," I mumbled before reaching for the steaming drink.

"No," she said, swatting my hand away. "You also need to text Heather."

"Why?" I asked confused, Heather had left only half an hour ago. "Because if you're this moody now I can imagine how you were this morning. Say sorry." I glared at her in the mirror but got my phone out and sent a quick text:

**To Hemo:**

**I'm sorry for this morning babe, good luck with your dress xxx**

After holding my phone up for evidence, I took the cup of coffee and sunk back into the seat.

**Heather POV**

I didn't even have to look around to know that the other girls were already here. The second I walked though the door I was met with the sound of two or three shrill screams and was almost bundled to the floor by the small yet surprisingly strong Lea Michele.

I assumed the hug and screams were not only because we were picking my wedding dress but also because it had been almost six months since I had last seen them. Though the embrace surprised me, I wrapped my hands around the smaller girl with almost as much vigor.

"So, I'm guessing you missed me," I joked when Lea had pulled away and led me over to the sofa where the other girls were waiting. I gave each of them a similarly powerful hug before being led away by the sales assistant. They were there to help but I would have to be the one to choose the options and have the ultimate decision.

**A Few Months Later**

The room was silent, all eyes trained to the back as each guest craned their neck in eagerness to get the first sight of the Naya and I. They were all seated on chairs, the white fabric covering each wrapped in a large bow at the back. A single aisle was laid out in the centre, decorated either side with arrangements of red flowers, and led up to the alter where Jane was standing. We had asked her to give us away as she was someone that we both looked up to and saw with a lot of respect. It was also much easier than finding a priest that was willing to give us a ceremony in a state where gay marriage hasn't been legalized. Instead we were going to the registry office after to sign our domestic partnership papers.

I was currently standing behind a large wooden door to one side of the room though I had taken a peak through to see the people waiting. Naya was standing in an identical position on the other side of the hall. We would go through the doors as the music started and walk towards each other, before meeting in the centre, and make our way down the centre aisle.

I had originally told Naya that I was fine with her father walking her down the aisle but she wouldn't let that happen. I'd always thought that if I did get married it would be my mother who would walk me down but that wasn't an option anymore.

Ashley and Kevin were standing in front of me, arms linked as my maid of honor and best man. Ashley's dress was red to go with the white and red color scheme. Kevin also had a red pocket square in his black suit. We only realized after we had chosen that it was the WMHS colors but we saw that as a good omen.

My own dress, that I had chosen on the first day I looked, was a long, elegant strapless gown. The heart-shaped bust was short as it quickly flowed out into the draping bottom. Separating the two halves was a crystal encrusted band.

Taking a deep breath, I returned the smile that Ashley gave me. I wasn't nervous for the wedding, I knew that as soon as I saw Naya everything would be okay, it was more the worry that I would fall down the aisle or mess up my vows. Those things were entirely possible if Naya took away my breath like I knew she would.

"Are you ready ?" the wedding planner asked as she hurried into the room. I smiled knowing that that would be the last time that I would be called that. "Yes," I replied confidently.

**Naya POV**

My hands ringed together, tying themselves around each other, it was something I had always done when I was nervous. When I was young, my mother used to peel them apart and hold one of them tightly. It was her way of telling me that she was there for me. Occasionally Heather would do it instinctively and even though she didn't understand what she was doing, it would still help. Right now I had neither of them here as my mother was in her seat on the front row and Heather was waiting in the adjacent corridor.

"Naya," I heard someone call and I realized that I must have zoned out. "Yes," I replied randomly before I worked out that it was Dianna who was speaking.

"Take them then," she said, thrusting my bouquet towards me. I took it tentatively. I knew Dianna could see my nerves but she was kind of preoccupied with trying to help Mark with his tie.

When she was finished she turned back to face me, a smile on her face. "Naya this isn't the day to be nervous. You've already done all the hard stuff, getting here. Nothing could or will ever be able to drive you two apart, you're here to celebrate that." I smiled back, thankful. I knew there was a reason I chose her to be my maid of honor- she had just completed the the second most important part of her job, calming my nerves. The first being getting me down the aisle.

After the wedding planner had come and asked me if I was ready, which I had replied with an excited yes, I waited for the music to start. With the first notes Mark turned around and whispered, "That's a good sign, it means she hasn't stood you up." It I wasn't trying to focus so much on staying calm, I would have given him a thump.

**Heather POV**

With had chosen the traditional 'Wedding March' to walk down the aisle despite numerous protests from the cast that we had to recreate our performance of Marry You. The doors had been pushed open but all I could see was the back of Kevin's head and Dianna in her red dress. As both pairs reached the centre, my view was finally clear and I got my first look at Naya.

Her long hair was pinned up on the top of her head, exposing her tanned neck and the low cut of her dress. The dress itself was quite similar to my one except the bust was made out of the chiffon material and the band that separated them was made out of the same fabric. It also wasn't strapless and two bands led up from the right corner, wrapping around her neck and on the joining between them was a single white flower.

I only took a second to look at the dress, though, as my eyes instantly connected with hers and I could tell that the loving smile displayed on her face, with her cute cheeks stretched wide, was an exact replica of mine.

My gaze stuck as we both stepped, in time to the music, towards each other. The brown eyes that were locked with her own acted almost as a support as I focused on the stunning vision in front of me in hope that it would help me get there without falling. Once we both reached the middle we would escort each other down the centre.

Each step felt like a marathon, each guest's eye a million more but nothing was keeping me from getting to the beautiful vision in white that would be waiting for me. Soon I was close enough to make out the small dimple that rested on each of her cheeks and the slight quiver in her own step-including a vice-like grip on the bouquet.

My nerves had been building for days but it only took the one second, as she linked her arm with my own, for them all to disappear. As we turned slightly to walk down the final stretch she gave my arm a small squeeze as a greeting and a sign of reassurance.

While the walk towards her felt like a marathon, the one to the aisle seemed to only take a second. I was too focused on my soon to be wife on my arm and smiling gently at all the guests who had come. At the front the left was Naya's immediate family (Yolanda, George, Nickayla and Mychal) as well as some other distant aunts and uncles, and on the right was the people I had to call my family now. My former cast-mates, Ashley who had already reached the alter, and many of my other friends from dancing and the tour.

Soon we were there and I could finally turn to face her.

"You look so beauti-" she started to whisper, before the sound of the large wooden doors, that I'd just walked through, slammed open. For a second I thought that my mother had gotten the invitation and changed her mind but I know she wouldn't have been able to crash them open like that.

The whole room, Naya and I included, turned to face the offending corner. A tall man with short brown hair stumbled into the room. He was wearing a suit but it was obvious that he hadn't got ready beforehand. The shirt was tucked in at random points, his tie was just hanging round his collar, waiting to be knotted, and he was currently pulling his jacket on.

"Excuse me-" I began, assuming that this was just a drunk best man from another wedding. That was until the intruder finally managed to pull his hands through the jacket and look up at us.

**A/N**

**I can't apologize enough for how late this is but firstly I've had a lot of school work so I was waiting for the holidays but then I had a serious lack of inspiration- which isn't at all down to your amazing reviews, I just couldn't start writing. Anyway, thank you for your patience I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the last one hopefully very soon :D**

**We've almost got to 300 reviews, that is my aim so please let me know what you thing :)**


	31. Forever and Always

It shouldn't have taken me as long as it did. I had known him for 7 years so even the simple scruff of his hair or the way he walked should have warned me- I would have recognised Naya, with her I had gotten to the point where I had to barely look up to realise she was in the room. It wasn't the same with him. It took a glimpse of his haggard, unshaven face for me to know that this was more than any old drunk, disorientated guy. He hadn't stumbled in by accident, well actually maybe the stumbling part hadn't been on purpose but his entrance was. He was here, to win me back or not I didn't know but, regardless, Taylor Hubbell was at my wedding.

The shock of the interruption left me speechless and all I was able to do, after turning to face the offender, was squeeze the hand my bride so tight that I was sure it must have turned the same as her dress, All our guests had had turned as well, it was only the cast and Ashley and maybe a few have recognised him but the surprise of a late, loud arrival was enough excitement to warrant the swivel of the head.

I waited for him to make the first move. Deep down I was wishing he would shrink away into one of the back chairs, knocking a few over in his journey but them settling down without a fuss. My idea of a perfect wedding didn't involve my sitting in the back but it was sure as hell better than what I expected and then turned into reality.

"I object," he shouted in the general direction of the alter- even though we weren't at that part of the ceremony and, because this wasn't technically a wedding recognised by law, there we nothing to object to. I noticed the worried look on Naya's parent's faces which was a mirror image of their daughter. She was looking around, at her best man, Mark- a silent conversation between them as they tried to work out what to do- I figured it went something like "You hold, I'll punch." We had hired security but at the door, to prevent any press getting in, not inside the ceremony. I was dubious anyway to how much they would be able to help considering that they had let a random man stagger in.

My ex was now in the middle of the aisle, after managing to prop himself up without the help of the chair and finishing his mini-battle with his tie as it got itself into something half-resembling a knot. "I object," he shouted again, just in case we hadn't heard him the first time. This time I, and the rest, had recovered enough to react. Mark, acting on a tip of the head from Naya, started to move towards Taylor. Chord and Cory got up to help but this wasn't how I wanted it to happen. I didn't want the first thing people remembered about out wedding was the crazy guy who had to to be man-handled out for them all to start wondering why he was objecting and then start making ideas up themselves.

"Mark, wait," I shouted out, my voice sounding louder than it was in the quite that filled the room, only having been filled with the thick tension that hung in the air. I squeezed Naya's hand, reassuring her that I wasn't running off with Taylor or anything, "Why are you doing this?" I sighed, truly wondering what he was trying to gain from what was happening, other than making a complete fool out of himself.

I could almost see the cogs in his head turn as he tried to think of what to say, "I-I can't loose you baby," she said, almost pleading. 'Why now?' I thought. 'Why couldn't this have happened before? Why did he have to try and ruin my wedding?' "Taylor, I'm not your baby and you lost me a long time ago," I replied matter-of-factly. I wasn't about to feel guilty or sorry for him. We had broken up over a year ago and he had known about Naya and I being together for that long.

He began to walk closer but Mark stood where I had stopped him and, though he wasn't going to physically stop Taylor, I didn't see anyone wanting to try and get past him at this point. "Lost you, to who, this skank. You need more than her, you need a man to protect you, provide for you," he half-slurred, waving his hand at Naya as he spoke. Now this had gone to far. I was willing to talk to him but the moment he started insulting my fiancé and our relationship, he had had his moment to talk but that was up. I could practically hear Naya's teeth grinding next to me.

"Taylor, I would appreciate if you would stop insulting Naya and our relationship. I love her and I chose her, not you," I spoke calmly and evenly until I came to asking him to leave. I had refrained from escorting him out the second he walked through the door and I hoped that we wouldn't come to the same conclusion while still letting him have his chance to rant, "Please can you leave?" It was a question but not one I would allow any answer different from yes.

"Actually, I have some more things to say." Now I let Mark move towards Taylor. I saw him place a firm hand on the intoxicated man's shoulder before roughly pushing him in the direction of the door. Turning away, I mouthed a 'I'm so sorry' to Naya while I tried to hold in any tears that had appeared. She just shook her head as if to say 'it's not your fault', a weak smile on her face that couldn't compare to the ones we had been wearing minutes ago. This was meant to be the happiest day of our lives...

Taylor hadn't seemed to struggle too much, and soon the guys had gotten him to the door, but he wasn't gonna leave without one last comment, "We had such a bright future Heather, you did as well. I'm sorry for your loss," Mark was trying to rush him out, in fear that he was going to say something even worse, but he was stopped again. This time not by me.

Naya POV

"Stop," I shouted to the surprise of myself and everybody else in the room. My voice was loud and clear as somehow I had managed to erase any trace of how I was feeling from the word. Something had triggered my outburst and I wasn't even sure what.

I allowed myself to think back quickly to what had happened. What would have made me shout? Taylor was being escorted out the door and then he had exclaimed one last thing before leaving- "We had such a bright future Heather, you did as well. I'm sorry for your loss." It was a strange thing to say but the phrase was familiar.

I let the words slowly roll off the end of my tongue, attempting to forge any sign of recognition. It was important. I knew that much. Mark had pulled Taylor back, away from the doorstep and he faced my way, with the same look of apprehension on his face as the majority of the room.

Then, in a moment of realization, I finally pieced the clues together. It was like when you're watching a television show and you see an actor that you know but can't place. The baseball player wasn't exactly an actor but he was fake.

My fingers were still linked with Heather's, our hands connecting us together. I flicked my head around so she could see what I was saying, 'Letters' I mouthed silently, hoping that she would understand what I was saying. I saw almost immediately that she had. Her face had morphed into a look of hurt and disgust. Personally, I was mad but that's because he had threatened the person I loved, not me.

The letters. For months Heather had been receiving them once a week and they never failed to insult me, our relationship and the choices she had made. It had never crossed my mind that they were from someone we knew. I hated Taylor for having Heather in the first place but then even more when I saw how badly she treated her. I always thought though that, despite being an ass, it was me that he hated. Why would he do something to hurt Heather?

I didn't know what to do. What I wanted to do was what I had done at our last meeting, kick the man in the balls so hard he fell over and then, when he tried to get up, kick him again. That's what I wanted to do and what I would have done on pretty much any other day except for the fact that this was our wedding. He had caused a big enough scene with out me turning this into a brawl.

Looking at Mark, I motioned for him finally take the man out of the room but mouthed 'call the police' because there was no way he was getting away with this. He nodded back in recognition before escorting Taylor the final few steps through the door.

As soon as he stepped out, I could feel an almost collective sigh of relief. The room had been almost weighed down by the tension and it was allowed to release when he left. For good I hoped. Glancing at my mother on the front row she gave me a look filled with confusion. I returned with one to say that I'd explain later and that seemed good enough for her.

My mind returned back to the occupant of the hand clasped tightly around my own. I squeezed it gently and tore my gaze away from the door,"We can't let him get away with this," I stated, "I know you want him gone but we just can't."

I kept my gaze fixed on her as I watched her think. I could almost see her mind tick through her thoughts, struggling to know what to do, "Call them, I need a second," I didn't know what she meant by a second until she unclasped our hands and turned to walk out of the doors at the side.

"Heather," I called out desperately, what was she doing? I went to follow, not letting my bride walk out of my wedding but there was already a hand on my back, both steadying and pulling me back.

"Let me deal with this, I'll talk to Heather and you get the sloth in the back of a police car," Ashley walked in front of me as she spoke and I smiled at her attempt to humor me with my favourite nickname for Taylor... that and Sid.

I opened my mouth in reluctance but I could already hear the shouts from the lobby and I knew that Ashley would be able to deal with Heather as well as I could considering how angry I was- she would say what Heather needed to hear and then I would finally be able to marry the love of my life.

Walking down from the aisle towards my mother on the front row just to reassure her that Heather hadn't left me at the altar, or at least I hoped she hadn't.

**Heather POV**

It was all just too much. The man I had once loved, or thought I had loved, has been the cause of all the worry and fear I had experienced in the last year. He had tried to ruin my life and he was of a homophobic prick then I had known. It was awful to think that I had spent so many nights next to him, I had shared so many kisses and created so many memories that had meant nothing to him because I was now getting married to my best friend.

I couldn't handle it any more. I just wanted to cry but not in front of all our guests. I couldn't even remember what I said to Naya before picking the front of my long dress up and bursting through the large white doors to my left. I looked around for a chair, my legs beginning to give way underneath me but the long corridor was empty. I chose, instead, to just sit on the ground, back pressed firmly against the off white walls.

I almost didn't know what to do. My body wanted to cry but my head told me that he didn't deserve that. His aim had always been to cause Naya and I pain. I think that his tiny brain would have been able to work out that he wasn't getting me back. I wasn't going to give go the satisfaction of my tears so I just sat there, alone and confused.

**Naya POV**

Watching Ashley run after he beat friend, I looked back at my mother who was sitting worried in front of me, "Na-Na, where is Heather going? She hasn't left has she?" I smiled fondly at the nickname that I didn't mention in the interviews before returning to the serious mindset I had been thrown in, "No Mama, she just needs some air, because of everything," I explained, my eyes darting to door where Taylor had only recently been pushed out.

"Go and get that bastard Naya, I'll deal with everybody here," I contained my amazement at my mother cussing, instead placing a quick kiss on her cheek as a thank you before walking as quickly as I could out of the same back right hand-side door, trying not to catch the eye of too many people.

I wondered if he would still be there, Mark may have tried to get him out of their as fast as possible and hopefully into the back of a police car. Admittedly; we didn't have much more evidence then the last time we had tried to get them to investigate it but alwr had a suspect with motive and means- this is the time when I realise that I watch way too much Law and Order. Taylor is also so drunk right now that he was just confess to everything if I asked.

I walked down the long corridor, my mind- as always- on my fiancé. I wanted nothing more then I be with her right now but Ashley was dealing with her and I was dealing with Sid and hopefully we would soon be able to return to our beautiful wedding. Opening the large double doors at the end, I saw that the sloth problem hadn't yet been resolved. He was half sitting, half lying on on of the chair in the main entrance, Mark standing threateningly over him- Chord and Cory just behind him. The tall, now mohawkless, man's gaze finally removed itself from the drunk man when the sound of my tall heels-I didn't want to look small in the photos- on the marble floor.

"Hey Naya," he said, almost sympathetically- maybe he had seen Heather leave the ceremony.

"Has he said anything?" I asked, not ready to deal with any sympathy because, as far as I knew I knew, it wasn't needed yet.

"No, he's been clever enough to keep his mouth shut. To you want to talk to him while I ask reception to call the police?" He knew the answer to the first part was always going to be a yes but this was just his way of making sure that I definitely wanted to call the authorities.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here," he got the answer he needed, turning around on his heels and walking towards the front desk. I saw the small nod he gave to Chord and Cory but chose to ignore it, I was angry at enough people without being mad at Mark for not trusting me

I say down across from Taylor, my hand moving my dress from under me first before I was perched gently on the edge, leaning into the man as almost a sign of power. I had the control, not him. Neither of us said a word. I could tell that he knew so was here, his eyes having flickered towards mine before focusing back on a random point over my shoulder.

We stayed locked in this position, he had nothing to say and I wanted to see if I had to. Eventually, I cleared my throat to gain his attention and started to talk,"I only have one thing to ask you and then I'm lucky enough to probably never have to to speak to you ever again," he attempted to look tough, pulling himself up from his slouch so that our shoulders were square on.

"And what would that be?" he asked, a lot of effort having to be out in to stop himself slurring the whole thing. As if he didn't know.

"The letters, they were from you, weren't they," it came out as more a statement then a question but that didn't mean he was going to agree with me. I knew I was right but he would have to be more stupid then I thought to admit it or just more arrogant.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered with an exaggerated shrug that did nothing but annoy me.

"The letters Sid, the ones you've been sending for the last year. I don't think it's a coincidence what you said earlier- about being sorry for her loss."

"I haven't sent Hemo anything, I didn't even know about the wedding until her mother called me yesterday to tell me," he tried to argue and unfortunately it placed a small shred of doubt in my mind. Could someone's mother do that to their own daughter?

I knew Heather had sent her an invitation- I had been there as she wrote the name shakily out on our final guest list and then again when her silent sobs rocked her slowly to sleep that night.

When no RSVP was returned along with two declines from her sisters- blaming weak excuses to do with school- she finally lost the small shred of hope that she had been able to hold onto. She finally felt as if she had no family and it had taken a few tearful conversations until I finally convinced her that she had me, my family, the cast, Ashley and also her own family when they finally came around. She was far from alone.

Whoever sent them would have had to have been in L.A and, as far as I knew, the older Morris hadn't Louisiana unlike Taylor who's contract had long run out and could have been anywhere. Whoever sent them had to have a deep hatred for me and gay people, I knew that that applied to her mother and I can assume Taylor as well. They also had to have information about us that would only come from a behavior close to stalking. I'm guessing that that wasn't something Heather's mother would stoop to, the man in front of me I wasn't so sure about. It could of been her but I wasn't going to let him off this easily

"To you it's Heather and how do you explain what you said?" My attitude staying stern, I wasn't going to let him know that he had caused me any doubt. That was what he wanted and it was too late now start questioning things. Our wedding was on hold and I needed to get him to tell me what I knew. What I thought I knew.

"I'm gonna let you on a little secret, Naya. I'm a little bit drunk, just a little. I have no idea what I was saying," he said, his voice starting to slur as if he had stopped caring about what he was saying. Maybe he had thought he had gotten away with it, maybe he was just too drunk to stay in control for any longer. This was the time when he was the most vulnerable and I knew that.

"Fine Sid, I have better things to do," I started, pushing myself off my seat as if I if was going to leave, "I have a wedding to get to and then the rest of my life with the woman you love," I knew it was a low blow but I needed a reaction from him, I needed him to say what he had stopped himself from, what he hadn't been afraid to put in writing.

I could see him trying to bottle up his anger, his face slightly contorted, his fists balled. "I wish you come in and watch the end, see us be made Wife and Wife," I went to turn away because I could already see his mouth open, the words about to spew out, I didn't need to say anything more. Chord and Cory were across the other side of the room, they hadn't left because Mark told them not to but they were understanding enough to know I wouldn't want them peering over my shoulder as I talked to Taylor.

Catching their eye, I gave them a look as if to say 'This is your proof'.

"I'd rather be carried off in a police car then watch a dyke wedding. She loved me first and if it wasn't for you, bitch, then it would be me she was marrying and she would be happier. She wouldn't have to worry about never getting another job or being rejected by her whole family. I'm better for her but you're too selfish to see that."

The words hit me harder then I was expecting. I had heard most of it before, even told myself some of it. The reason Heather and I getting together had taken so long was because I had convinced myself of what he had just told me, that he was better for her. I was glad I was still facing away so he didn't have to see the way my face dropped and then the large gasp of air I had take to compose myself afterwards.

"She may have loved you first but she's here with me now and that's what matters. You tell me I'm selfish but look at you. If you really loved her you would want her to be happy. You send her the letters, you come here today. I know I love her because if she ever came to me and told me that being with me was too hard I would put her first. I would fight until the end for her until she told me that I wasn't the person that made her happy anymore. Being in a gay relationship in this industry is hard, I am well aware of that, but she makes me happy and I like to think that I make her as well and in the end that's all that really matters," I didn't even know where it had all come from but it jumped out before I realised and after it I felt at peace, like I had finally convinced myself against the worries I had and I was ready to argue against them with him.

"You don't understand, I sent those letter because I want her to be happy. Happy with me. I'm happy right now, are you happy? You don't look happy. I'm happy but not you. Wait, I was saying something-" Taylor obliviously confessed, he had stopped putting on a show of control when I stood up and was now almost lolling over the back of the chair, his drunken behavior matching his drunken rambling.

"I'm a lot happier now since you said that," she cut in, not needing for him to say anything else. He had admitted to sending the letter and, as much as I would love to leave him like I did last time, I had gotten what she wanted and I had a wedding to get to, my wedding.

**Heather POV**

I was still sitting in the hallway, head bent and staring at the floor beneath me. My hands were making a path through my tightly swept back hair and I was so consumed within my own thoughts that I didn't hear my best friend walk through the same door as me and take a seat on my left side.

"Whatcha doing out here Hemo?" Ashley asked lightly, she would have been able to see and know exactly why I was but this was just her way of getting me to start speaking. That was probably why she had been sent or had chosen to come out here, to get me to talk and then get me back into the wedding.

I had no doubt that the wedding would continue, she didn't have to convince me of that. I was just hurt and needed some time to collect myself. I think, right now, I just needed someone to vent to or at least some reassurance. "Just thinking Ash."

Removing my fingers from my slightly ruffled hair, I dragged my palm across it once more before looking up, the floor letting go of my gaze. I sat up and allowed my natural posture to take over again, my back pressing right up against the wall.

Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything to start this conversation, Ashley began,"I know it's hard Heather but just look at you. You're sitting here in a beautiful wedding dress about to marry the love of your life after years of thinking you could never be together. It's almost like someone is writing you guys a happy ending. What I'm trying to say is that Taylor's not worth it any more, what he did was awful and you have every right to be hurt by it but just think about everything else for a sec, yeah?" she finished with a small smile, she turned from her matching position to mine, shoulders slightly more slouched, facing me.

I knew she was right, she always was about these things, she just knew me that well.

"Thanks Ash," I replied simply, not feeling like I needed to respond to everything she said and knowing that she would know that what she was trying to say had gotten through.

It was what I had needed to hear. I had been so hung up on Taylor and what he had done that even the weight of my wedding dress on my lap hadn't made me realise how unimportant it really was at this second. He was probably in the back of a police car if Naya had a say and I had stopped letting him make me feel bad a year ago when we broke up. This was my wedding. Our wedding.

"You gonna help me up?" I asked, reaching out a hand, a few marks indented in them from where I had pressed them against the carpet. She stood up and took my hand in hers, heaving me up. I let the material of my dress fall back in place, the bottom spreading out around my feet. I used both hands to smooth down the silky face, the time spent sorting myself out acting as a quick break to compose myself. I didn't feel like crying anymore but I just needed a second. I could already imagine the faces on the guests as I walked in, it wasn't often something like this happened at a wedding. Then again, nothing between Naya and I followed the norm, maybe we should have expected our wedding to be any different.

"You ready?" Ashley asked, having watched me slowly sort my dress and hair and necklace out for a while. I stared at the door I had to go through, thinking what was on the other side. It only took me a second to realise that only one person on the other side of that door mattered. Naya.

"I am,"

**Naya POV**

Taylor had been taken off in a police car five minutes ago and as I watched it drive away, the paparazzi, who were there despite not being allowed any further than the end of the gravel drive that led up to the building, following and taking pictures, I took a deep breath of air in and then back out. It was done.

"Come on guys, I think I'm meant to be getting married right now," I joked, calling to Mark, Cory and Chord who were all standing around and talking by the front desk. They returned my smile and half ran, half walked towards me.

Fixing my hair as I walked past a mirror, I walked quickly and confidently to the door, the boys following behind, tightening their ties after I scolded them for looking like sixteen year old boys.

I hadn't even thought of the possibility that maybe Heather wouldn't be there when I got back. Until now of course. I didn't want to though, it wasn't something I could imagine.

Pushing the heavy door, my eyes immediately flicked to the front of the room, bypassing all the heads turning around to look at me. She wasn't there but Ashley was. I walked down the aisle as calmly as I could, the panic starting to set in. My hands were wringing together, a nervous habit that she had accidentally incorporated into her character.

Reaching the front, she went straight to Ashley, "Is she here Ashley? Where did she go?" I asked as soon as I reached her. I stared at her, trying to read anything shown on her face, anything that could tell me what was happening.

"She's not here, she's-

"She's not here! Where did she go? Has she left?" my spew of questions filled with fear was interrupted when I felt two arms come and hug me from behind, the person wrapping them around my waist tightly. Even without the flash of white I saw and the look on Ashley's face, I could tell it was Heather from just the way she held me.

"I wasn't here because I had to fix my make-up, Nay," she said, releasing me from behind so that I could turn around to face her.

"I knew that," I said unsurely, kind of embarrassed at how worked up I had gotten when all Ashley was trying to tell me was that she was fixing her make-up.

"Of course you did," she joked sarcastically, a smile now on both our faces. "You ready to do this again?" she asked, talking about the wedding that had sort of been put on hold when she ran out and I ran after Taylor.

"Absolutely, can we go from where we were, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to make it down that aisle again," I said, continuing the jokes but actually telling the truth as I did. She wasn't going to make me do that again, was she?

"Of course, come on," she said, taking on her my hands in her own and bringing me to the front, ready to finally finish the happiest day of our lives.

**Heather POV**

Reaching the front, I felt that it should be me who said something to the guests. Almost everybody would have recognised Taylor and I had been the one who actually ran out. "I'm so sorry everybody, as you saw, there was some things to deal with but we can now finish that wedding thing we promised you," I said, turning around to them all as I spoke. Nobody seemed to mind too much, a polite smile on almost every face as I attempted some humor at the end.

"If we're starting from the same place then I'm pretty sure I was telling you how beautiful you were," Naya complemented as I turned back around.

"I think it was something like that and I them I think I was going to tell you and how beautiful I thought you looked," I replied, the smiles having never left our places, we were both just really happy. It seemed everything was falling into place and we were enjoying every second.

Throughout the ceremony, our hands stayed linked and we kept glancing at each other, not able to keep our eyes off each other. We had agreed for it to be short but we had both decided that was wanted to write our own vows. I could feel my heart beating though my chest as my fingers fiddled nervously with the piece of paper in my hand. I had thought about learning them off by heart but standing here I was glad I hadn't tried. I looked at her to steady myself before starting what was written on the crinkled sheet in my hand.

"It didn't take me long to fall completely head over heels in love with you Nay and I remember thinking 'oh crap, what am I going to do, I can't be this close to her all the time and still keep it together'. That was because I never, ever imagined that we would be here. I never thought I could be this lucky. My only regret is not having this happen two years ago but it's happening now and I've never been happier. You are definitely my better half and I love you for it. With you I feel safe, you're my protector. With you I feel happy, your bad jokes still make me giggle. With you I know I can cry and you'll be there to comfort me every time. With you I feel like myself, you complete me. Basically with you I feel loved and I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm sorry for everything I've put us through but that's the past and you and I together, that's the future," I felt that I had said it all without taking a breath. I realised I was crying and so was Naya and Dianna and Lea and Ashley and I thought I saw Kevin trying to hide a tear. I'd never understood why people did that at weddings until now.

I say Naya was as nervous as I had been so I gave her a smile similar to the one she had given me before she began.

"When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Eventually I realised that they were too much for me to hold in any longer, I told you how I felt and then I kissed you. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. It has been a year since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, I love you just as much if not more. Before you my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died but after we got together I was happier than I have ever been, you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I hope I will never have to. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will continue to, forever and always."

If it was possible for me to love her any more if would be right now. I had never heard anything as beautiful and kind from anybody in my entire life and the look I gave her could be described as nothing more than adoration.

"I love you," I mouthed and she replied with the same words.

We both laughed as we wiped the tears from our eyes and soon we both had a ring on our fingers and Jane was saying, "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may both kiss your grid." We didn't waste too much time, neither of us to be the shy type about these things. We both leant in and as our lips met I couldn't help but think that I couldn't believe I was going to be able to kiss these lips forever. The kiss said nothing more than 'I love you' and even with the whistling from the boys in the cast and the applause from everybody around us, when we pulled away and my forehead rested on hers I could only see her.

I could only see the woman that I had loved for two years, the woman I had thought I would never have but now she was here, with me, at our wedding and there was no way I could be any happier. There was no way I could love anybody anymore. We were meant to be.

**A/N**

**I'm not sure I can apologise enough for leaving this so long. I'm not sure how many of you check my profile but I left a note at the top saying I couldn't update until July and this was meant to be up yesterday but I fell asleep and anyway it's actually Heya Kiss Day today so it's a pretty good day to end this story on. **

**It's finally finished though and I have to say that the experience of writing this has been incredible. Every review made my day and when you're getting a couple a day at some points it's just really amazing. Thank you to everybody that's ready this, out an alert, made it one of their favourite stories and reviewed it. If you haven't reviewed but followed the story then it would be great if you could leave one and just let me know what you thought.**

**Everything stopping me writing: exams, revision- basically school in general has finished and so my other story can finally get going. I was thinking of writing an epilogue type thing where I give you a bit of future Heya and properly write the scene that I mentioned in chapter 18, if you want that then just let me know. **

**Again, thank you everybody and for your patience with my updates.**

**Oh and we hit 300 reviews as a kind anon who called me a cruel beast and a evil, evil person for not updating, reminded me :D**

**Hope you liked the chapter :)**


End file.
